The Way Love Works
by SilverRose88
Summary: InuKag: Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends. Kagome realizes she loves him, but he loves another girl. She leaves to escape the pain. Two years later brings the friends back again. As a friendship is mended...will love begin to bloom? Epilogue left!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha and Company, do you think I'd be writing fanfictions? Yeah, I didn't think so…

**Author's Note:** ALLRIGHT! SilverRose88 is here with another story!

Inuyasha: Another one?

SilverRose88: Yes! Another one!

Inuyasha: Stop writing so many! Our lives are getting out of hand because of you!

SilverRose88: Hahahaha. Oh well! That's your problem. Anyway. This one's a bit different than my other Inuyasha ones, but it will be a InuyashaKagome fic, not to worry!

Inuyasha: Who's worrying?

SilverRose88: Okay then! Here is chapter one! Please, please, please, read and review!

Inuyasha: Just shut up and let them read!

SilverRose88: Bye!

**Chapter One**

"Wonderful, Kagome. You got the highest score on the test, good job,"

Kagome gave a modest smile. "Thank you, sensei," she said with a bow. She took her test paper from him, and said, "I should go now,"

"Ah, yes, I see that your boyfriend is waiting for you," her sensei said, nodding at the door, where a boy with raven hair, stood outside the hall, silencing.

Kagome blushed. "That's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

Her teacher laughed and dismissed her.

Kagome stuffed her test into her backpack and walked out of the room, meeting the boy who was waiting for her.

He fell into step beside her and mimicked, "Oh, wonderful Kagome. You got the highest score on the test _again_. It's just so _wonderful_. Your name should be posted on the walls in big neon letters,"

Kagome smacked him. "Quite the smart aleck, aren't we?" she said, smiling, however.

He grinned. "So, _are_ they going to give you a trophy or something for being the smartest student in our class?"

"No," Kagome said. "Are they going to give you a trophy for being the most laziest and stupidest student in our class? If they did, it would say, 'Inuyasha Takeshi: The most disgraced student to ever attend Shikon High.'"

Inuyasha gave a sad sob. "Some best friend you are,"

Kagome laughed.

"So, sensei thinks we're together, huh?"

"Yep, another one to add to the list,"

"Why don't we just tell everyone we are together?"

Kagome blushed. "Because we really aren't!"

"Why? I think we'd make such a cute couple!" Inuyasha said, putting an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"But there's no way I'd want to be with _you_," Kagome said. "If I ever love someone he'd have to actually be smart!"

"Yeah, and the girl I'd want would need to be stupid," Inuyasha said. "But, we'd still be best friends, right?"

"Of course!" Kagome said. "Come on, lets get to lunch,"

"Hey, Miroku," Kagome said, greeting her friend during lunch.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Miroku said happily as they joined him at a table in the back of the cafeteria. "How's my favorite couple?"

"We're not a couple!" Inuyasha said. "I've told you that like twenty times."

"Oooh, you're right." Miroku said. "Then…" he took Kagome's hands and continued, "Dear Kagome, will you bear my child?"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting his friend on the head. "She is never going to bear your child!"

"Why doesn't Kagome answer herself?" Miroku questioned.

"Because her answer is the same! She is never going to bear your child, you letch!" Inuyasha growled.

"My, my, isn't someone over protective?" Miroku said, childishly.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha began.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kagome said, with a smile.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "I met some girls and told them that you'd be coming with me for a double date. You will, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha said.

"All right! It'll be a party!" Miroku said.

"Hey, wait! You said you'll help me study for my entrance exams tonight," Kagome said.

"Yeah, but, Kagome, this is so much more fun than helping you study," Inuyasha said.

"Besides, I'm sure you know everything all ready," Miroku said. "Being the best and most popular girl in our senior class."

"I'm not the best student,"

"Yes you are," the boys both said.

"Well, whatever," Kagome said with a sigh. "I'm the smart one, and Miroku, you are the lecherous one, and you, Inuyasha, you're just…you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said.

"It means that you're everything, I guess. Popular, stupid, but smart sometimes, athletic, and you're also pretty lecherous too," Kagome said.

"No, I'm not!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes you are," Kagome said. "You go out on dates all the time! But, at least you're not as bad as him,"

Miroku gave her an innocent 'who me?' look.

Kagome shook her head. "Anyway, the point is that-"

"Hey, Kagome!" someone called.

Kagome turned to see a classmate of hers, Hojo, walking towards her. "Hey, Hojo!" she said with a wave.

"How are you?" Hojo asked, taking the seat next to her.

"I'm good," she replied. "What about you?"

"Not bad. Studying hard for the entrance exams?" he said.

"Most definitely," Kagome said. "I honestly think I'm going to fail,"

"Nah, there's no way you could ever fail, Kagome," Hojo said with a genuine smile, which made Kagome blush a little. "Well, I just wanted to say hi. I'll be going now," He got up and was a few feet away when Kagome called him back, having just thought of something.

"Hey, since we're studying for the same tests, do you want to study together?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha was _supposed_ to help me, but he decided he'd rather go flirt with girls than help his best friend get into college!" Kagome glared at him.

Inuyasha stared back at her. "Hey, I said I was sorry!"

"No you didn't!" Kagome said. Then, she turned back to Hojo and said, "So, want to study together tonight?"

Hojo grinned. "Sure! Let's meet at the public library at seven tonight, okay?" Hojo said.

"Great. See you later then," Kagome said, and Hojo walked off. She turned back to her lunch, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Inuyasha inquired, staring at her curiously.

"Well, this way everything works out. Hojo is a really good student too. It'll be fun studying with him. And, this way, you won't have to miss out on your lovely dates," Kagome replied.

"I could have cancelled the date if you really wanted to study with me," Inuyasha said.

"No, no, you have fun. Actually, studying with Hojo would probably be a better idea seeing as how you tend to fall asleep after ten minutes," Kagome said.

"It's not my fault I have a short attention span,"

"Whatever." Kagome said. "Hojo will be like your substitute! Whenever you go out on dates and I need to study, I'll just ask Hojo to help me out,"

"What! You'll just replace your best friend like that?" Inuyasha said.

"Why not? Its not like I'm replacing all of you!" Kagome said with a laugh. She stood up and said, "I'll see you in next class. I want to stop by the library," And then she walked off.

Inuyasha stared after her. He was feeling something somewhere between surprised, deserted, angry and indifferent. It was a very odd feeling.

Miroku watched his friend closely, and then said slyly, "Ohh, is someone jealous?"

Inuyasha turned sharply. "What! Jealous? Of what?"

"Of Hojo being the one to study with Kagome." Miroku said. "The two of you have like always studied together,"

"Well, things…change…" Inuyasha said, staring out of the corner of his eyes at the accursed guy named Hojo.

"Yes, yes, they do," Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha had the feeling that he wasn't just talking about Kagome's study habits.

"Hey, Inuyasha, can you give me a ride to the library tonight?" Kagome asked after school.

"Huh, yeah sure," Inuyasha said absently.

"Good," Kagome said. "The library's too far away from the shrine, and I'd be late meeting Hojo otherwise,"

"Wait. Meeting Hojo?" Inuyasha said quickly.

"Yeeaah…I'm studying with him tonight, remember?" Kagome said, looking at him curiously. "It'll all work out. You're going on your date with Miroku tonight and the library's close to Miroku's place, so you can drop me off and go meet up with him,"

"Never mind. I won't take you. Walk," Inuyasha said, walking off.

"What!" Kagome said, chasing after him.

"I said, walk." he repeated.

"But the library's like five blocks away from my house!" Kagome complained.

"The exercise will do you good," Inuyasha said.

Kagome let out an angry growl. "I hate you!" she exclaimed, and then turned on her heel and walked outside.

_I hate you…hate you…hate you…_ "Hey! Hey! K-Kagome!" Inuyasha said quickly chasing after her as her words hit him hard. Outside, he stopped abruptly when he saw Kagome talking to Hojo.

"Hojo, do you think you can pick me up? I can't get a ride to the library," Kagome said.

"Hey, no problem. I can come and-"

"Hold it! She's got a ride. I'm giving her one," Inuyasha said, appearing at their side and grabbing Kagome's arm. "Come on," he said to her, and dragged Kagome off to his parked car in the senior lot.

"H-Hey! What was that all about?" Kagome inquired.

"What was what about?" Inuyasha said densely.

"That whole 'Walk by yourself. No wait, I'm giving her a ride' thing?" Kagome asked, looking up at her best friend.

Inuyasha stared at her curiously as if he didn't understand what she was saying.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head, and said, "Never mind…"

"You don't need to come get me afterwards. I'll just get a ride from Hojo," Kagome said that night when Inuyasha dropped her off at the library.

"Are you sure? Because if the date's really bad, you could be my excuse for getting away," Inuyasha said.

"Gee, I'm so glad to know that I'm such use to you," Kagome said sarcastically.

Inuyasha grinned. "You know what I mean,"

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said. "Well, if your date's _really_ bad, then just call my cell phone. I'll leave it on just for you,"

"Glad to know you love me so,"

"Who said anything about love?"

"Don't you love me?"

"As if," Kagome said.

"Oh, well, it was worth a shot," Inuyasha said. "Now I'll just have to find someone else,"

"Oh, poor little you," Kagome cooed. "What happens if you don't find anyone?"

"Then, I guess I'll just trick you into being with me," Inuyasha said with a smile.

Kagome laughed. "Well, that's just-"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and saw Hojo walking over. "Hi!" she called back. She faced Inuyasha and took her backpack from the back seat. "Well, thanks for the ride. Call me if you need to escape,"

"Call me if you need to escape," Inuyasha said.

"What if I call you and your date is going good?"

"Then, you're on your own,"

"Oh, that hurts,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Are you really?"

"Don't you believe me?"

"Hmm, I don't know-"

"Kagome?" Hojo said, getting her attention.

"Oh! Right. Sorry," she said. "Later, Inuyasha,"

"Yeah, later," he said, though eyeing Hojo suspiciously. Once Kagome and Hojo entered the library, Inuyasha drove off to Miroku's house.

"So, you and Inuyasha are very close," Hojo said as he and Kagome walked up the steps and into the library.

"Oh, yeah. We've been best friends for like five years," Kagome replied.

"Just best friends?" Hojo said.

"What? Yeah. Nothing other than best friends," Kagome said. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm? Oh, no real reason. It's just that he's pretty protective of you, isn't he?" Hojo said. "All of guys want to talk to you, but Inuyasha sort of flips out when someone gets too close. It's freaks people out,"

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. _Does he really do that? Got to have a talk with him…_ "Oh, really?" she said. "Then, what about you? Weren't you freaked out?"

"Me?" Hojo said. "No. When it comes to you, Kagome, there is no reason to be freaked out," He smiled.

Kagome felt herself blush.

Hojo sensed her discomfort and changed the topic. "Come on, let's find a place to sit and we can start studying,"

"Y-Yeah. G-Good idea," Kagome said.

"There you are!" Miroku said when Inuyasha rang the doorbell to his house a few minutes after he had dropped Kagome off. "Took you long enough,"

"I had to drop Kagome off to the library," Inuyasha explained.

"Ahh, yes," Miroku said with comprehension. "For her little study date,"

"It ain't a date!" Inuyasha said angrily. "She's just studying with some guy!"

"Right. A date," Miroku repeated.

"It is not a date!" Inuyasha practically roared.

"Calm down," Miroku said. "Come on, the girls are here." Miroku led Inuyasha into the living room where two girls sat on the couch talking, but looked up when they entered. "Inuyasha, this is Rika, my date, and your date is-"

_Kagome?_ Inuyasha thought as he looked upon the girl that had stood up to face him. She was tall and pale skinned, with long black hair that tied in a ponytail. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said without thinking.

The girl blinked and Miroku looked at him curiously. Then, the girl smiled and said, "No, I'm Kikyo. Nice to meet you,"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, too," Inuyasha said. _No, not like Kagome. They do have the same face, but they're different. _

"Okay! Formalities are over with! Let's go and eat!" Miroku said, and he led the group outside.

Inuyasha held his hand out for Kikyo, which she took with a smile. _She's really pretty_. Inuyasha noticed as they got into Miroku's car. As they drove off, Inuyasha felt that he wouldn't need to call for an escape. He felt as though this night would be really nice. He could feel it in his heart.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **The rightful owner of Inuyasha and Company is the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi! Unfortunately, I am not her. sob

**Author's Note:** Here we are with chapter two! I like this one a lot because there's some jealously going on, and it's pretty funny too!

Inuyasha: Of course _you_ like the chapter! You wrote it!

SilverRose88: So what if I did? You're the one who's dating Kikyo!

Crowd: GASP!

Inuyasha: Well you made Kagome date Hojo!

Crowd: GASP!

SilverRose88: Don't blame me! I could kill you if I wanted to! But I won't because you're sooo cute! grabs Inuyasha and hugs him tight

Inuyasha: ARGH! Get off of me, woman! Let the readers read!

SilverRose88: still hugging Inuyasha Well, please read and review! Don't worry, this IS a InuKag fic. And for those of you wondering, Sango comes in later. I didn't forget her! Okay, READ ON! Later!

**Chapter Two**

"So, how was your date last night?" Kagome asked Inuyasha and Miroku Saturday night while they were over at Inuyasha's house.

"Absolutely wonderful!" Miroku said happily.

"Of course it was nice for you, Miroku," Kagome said with a laugh. "What about you?"

"Actually, it was pretty fun," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked away and nodded. "That's nice,"

"How was _your_ date, Kagome?" Miroku asked slyly wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome blushed. "D-Date? I wasn't on a date!"

"Sure you were! It was study date, right? You and Hojo," Miroku said.

"N-No, it wasn't!" Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha glared angrily at Miroku. "Leave her alone, Miroku!" he said.

"Fine, fine!" Miroku said, putting his hands up in defense. "Let's just start our Movie Night!"

"Yeah," Kagome said, leaning against the couch before the T.V. Every Saturday night for almost a year, the three of them had gotten together to watch movies. The tradition had started with just her and Inuyasha, but then Miroku began to join them. No matter what, the three of them never missed their movie nights. It was like part or their life to spend movie nights together. "Okay! I chose a good movie for tonight!"

"What? Another chick flick?" Miroku and Inuyasha both whined.

"Yes! What's so wrong with that?" Kagome said.

"They're just so chick-flicky…" Miroku said.

"Ooh, nice," Kagome said sarcastically. "Well, I need a good happy-go-lucky movie after watching your scary horror films!"

"How did you know we were bringing horror films?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you always do," Kagome said.

"Oh, right," Miroku replied. "Well, Kagome, if you get frightened, you can always cuddle close to me. I'll protect you!"

Inuyasha growled at him. "No, you won't!" he said angrily.

"Why not? If she's scared, I can keep her safe!" Miroku said.

"That's not what you're after, you letch!" Inuyasha said. Then, under his breath he muttered, "If anyone will protect her, it'll be me…"

Miroku looked over at him and smirked. "Aww, ain't that so adorable?"

Inuyasha blushed. "What the-"

"Hey, Inuyasha, that reminds me…" Kagome said suddenly making Inuyasha stop attempting to strangle Miroku. "Hojo told me that you kind of glare off at guys who want to talk to me…"

Inuyasha blushed again. "What! I so do _not_ do that!"

Miroku snorted. "Yes, you do!"

"You do!" Kagome questioned.

"No, I don't! Don't listen to him!"

"He's lying, Kagome! He does that _all_ the time! Just a few days ago, some guy was going to come up to Kagome, but you just like narrowed your eyes out at him and he ran away." Miroku said. "And then, there was that _one_ time…"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said.

"You seriously do that!" Kagome said angrily. "I can't believe you!"

"W-Wait! What's so wrong with it?" Inuyasha said, confused.

"Why do you butt into my life!" Kagome said. "I can't believe you'd do that! I hate you!"

_Hate you…hate you…_ Inuyasha stared sadly at her.

Miroku went into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She hates you now!"

Inuyasha glared at him again and Miroku stopped laughing abruptly. He sat down next to Kagome and said, "Do you really hate me?"

She didn't answer.

"Hey, you're my best friend. I've got to protect you, don't I?" Inuyasha said.

"But don't you think you're a little extreme?" Kagome inquired.

He laughed. "Maybe. I'm sorry,"

Kagome turned to look at him and smiled. "I suppose it's okay. Just don't ever do that again!" she warned.

"Okay, fine," Inuyasha said.

Miroku had a bored expression on his face now. "You guys aren't no fun," he said childishly. "Where's the big fight? No blood and guts?"

"Shut up, Miroku," the two of them said.

"Come on, let's just start the movie," Kagome said. She hugged a pillow to her and waited as Miroku put the movie in and pressed play.

A few hours later

"Argh! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to pry Kagome off of his arm. "Let me go!"

"No! No!" Kagome said.

"Kagome! The movie's over!" Inuyasha said, and he pulled his arm from her grasp. "Damn. My arm! It hurts like hell!" He rolled up his sleeves and found his arm completely red, with nail marks all along it. "Why didn't you just cut me up as well?" he asked Kagome.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said. "I told you I don't like horror films!"

"You got that right!" Inuyasha said. "God, I can't even feel my arm anymore,"

"Hmmph. It's your punishment for making me watch horror films," Kagome said. "If it hurts you that much, next time I'll hold onto Miroku instead,"

Inuyasha twitched and glanced over at Miroku who looked as though all his dreams had come true. "Feh. Fine. I don't care," he said, trying to be convincing.

Kagome stared at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Fine, I will," she said.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Aww, a little lover's quarrel?" Miroku questioned from the floor, looking up between his two friends who both gave sudden involuntary movements and turned sharply to face each other and then him. "What?" Miroku said, obliviously, shrugging. "It sounds like a lover's quarrel to me,"

"We're not lovers!" Kagome and Inuyasha both yelled, blushing.

"Could of fooled me," Miroku said quietly. "L-Let's just start the next movie," he said hastily seeing their angry, almost bloodthirsty, faces. He put the movie Kagome had brought into the DVD player and pressed play.

Kagome and Inuyasha gave up on plotting Miroku's death, and turned to the screen as the movie began to start.

Another few hours later…

"Oh…that-that was so-so saad!" Kagome cried, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "Wasn't that so sad, guys? …Guys?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Miroku, who had both fallen asleep on either side of her. Kagome grinned mischievously. "WAKE UP!" she screamed loudly and the boys both jumped about a foot in the air, and looked around wildly for the source of the sudden noise. "Glad to see you aren't dead," Kagome said glaring at them.

"Heh, heh…" Miroku said. "Sorry for falling asleep, Kagome. That movie was just really…boring…"

"Like the one you two chose was any better," Kagome said. "I've got a rule. From now on, you actually have to _watch_ the movies that I bring,"

"B-But!" Miroku complained.

"It's only fair. I watch yours, so you watch mine," Kagome said. She gave him a look that clearly said 'Don't even try to change my mind…'.

"O-O-Okay!" Miroku said. "Whatever you say goes, Kagome!"

"Good," she said.

"Hey, Kagome!" Hojo said Monday morning.

"Oh, hi, Hojo," Kagome greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say that I had a good time studying with you on Friday. Would you like to study with me again sometime?" Hojo asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, sure, that'll be nice."

"Great. I'll talk to you about it later!" Hojo waved and left.

Kagome turned to look for Inuyasha and found him talking to a girl that looked almost like her. _Who is that?_ Kagome wondered. She shifted her backpack on her shoulder and walked over and said, "Hey, Inuyasha. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Inuyasha turned quickly and grinned. "Hey Kagome. What were you and Hojo talking about?" he asked, trying not to be angry.

"About another study session," Kagome replied.

"Study _dates_!" Miroku cut in as he passed by with his fan club stalking him.

"They're not dates!" Kagome and Inuyasha both yelled.

"Inuyasha…" the girl said, getting his attention.

"Oh, right," Inuyasha said. He put an arm around the girl's shoulders and turned her to face Kagome. "Kagome, this is Kikyo. She was my date from Friday,"

"Ahh," Kagome said with comprehension. She was trying not to let the fact that Inuyasha's arm was around the girl's shoulders.

"Yeah. Kikyo is just starting this school today," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, that's cool," Kagome said. "Come on, let's get to class! We're going to be late again!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and dragged him off to their first class.

Kikyo stared after them for a moment and then turned to some guy who was passing by. "Hey, you. Kagome and Inuyasha, they're friends, right?"

The guy laughed. "Friends? No way. Those two are the _best_ of friends. They're practically inseparable."

"Ah, I see…" Kikyo said. Kikyo thanked the boy and walked off after Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey! You're in this class too, great!" Inuyasha said when he noticed Kikyo walk into their Literature class.

"Seems that way," she said and took the seat behind him. "We get to spend more time together. This is great,"

"That's for sure," Inuyasha said and she smiled at him. He felt his heart hammer. _She really _is_ pretty. _

"Hey, you're in my seat," Kagome said to Kikyo.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kikyo said, though she made no effort to move.

"No problem. I'll just sit here," she said, taking the seat next to Inuyasha.

Just then, their sensei walked in and began the class, "Today, we are going to talk about the most romantic play ever written, Romeo and Juliet. This play revolves around the love of two people. Let's see, Inuyasha, what is your opinion on love?"

Inuyasha looked up quickly with an absolute blank look on his face. "Love? I-I wouldn't know…" he said stupidly. (A/N: That's for sure. He knows nothing about love. .')

"Thanks a lot," Sensei said. "Um, Miroku, what about you?"

"Love is about girls!" Miroku said happily.

The teacher sweat dropped. "Ookay, then…Kagome! I can count on you, what do you think about love?"

Kagome looked up thoughtfully, and her eyes briefly glanced over at Inuyasha, who was slowly falling asleep. She smiled and said, "Love. I think love is friendship."

Inuyasha blinked and looked up sharply. He turned around to face Kagome, who was staring straight at their teacher.

"Yeah. I think that if I can't be friends with someone, then I can't love him." Kagome said. She realized that Inuyasha was staring at her, but dismissed it. "That good, sensei?"

"Perfect!" their teacher said and then continued on with the lecture.

Kagome looked back down at her notes and tried not to look at Inuyasha.

_Love is friendship_. Inuyasha thought. _What does she mean by that?_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around he saw Kikyo smiling at him.

"If love is friendship, is friendship love?" she said.

Inuyasha stared at her.

"Friends?" she asked.

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Friends," he said, and his heart started to hammer again as she smiled brightly.

"Hey, Kagome! What was with that whole, 'love is friendship' thing?" Miroku asked after school.

"What?" Kagome said, stuffing books into her backpack.

"Remember? Lit class?" Miroku questioned. "You surprised me. I thought you didn't love Inuyasha,"

"Who said I was talking about Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, shutting her locker with a bang.

Miroku went unfazed. "Weren't you?" he asked.

"N-No," Kagome said truthfully, though she felt something in her heart that told her otherwise. "Of course I wasn't talking about Inuyasha. He's just my best friend. There's no way I could love him,"

"Mmmhmm," Miroku said, skeptically.

"Shut up!" Kagome said. "Like your answer was that great. 'Love is about girls!'. Have you no morals?"

"No, not really," Miroku said, shaking his head.

"Forget it," Kagome said with a sigh. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Hmm? Didn't he tell you? He's taking Kikyo out for a little date," Miroku said.

"Another one? But they just met!" Kagome said.

"They did, indeed. Ahh, young love in bloom. He's moving fast now." Miroku said, placing a hand over his heart. "Ah, I feel so proud. I taught him everything I know-H-Hey, Kagome! Where are you going?" he called off after her.

"I'm going to find Hojo! Later!" Kagome replied.

"I heard that you and Kagome are really good friends," Kikyo said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Inuyasha said looking up from a bowl of ramen. "Kagome and I go way back. We're best buds,"

"That's nice," Kikyo said.

"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Just wondering," Kikyo said. "I remembered how you said her name when we first met,"

"Oh, right. At first glance you two look alike," Inuyasha said. "But, you are completely different from Kagome, and she's different from you,"

"Different, how?" Kikyo said.

"Well, it's hard to say," Inuyasha said. "Let's just say that I could never be out on a date with Kagome. But, I can with you," He smiled.

Kikyo returned the smile, but froze when the door to the noodle shop opened and Kagome entered. _What is it with that girl? Is she always with Inuyasha?_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey," she said, smiling. "I didn't know you were here. On a date?"

"Yeah," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm also sort of on a date," Kagome replied.

"You are?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly angry. "With who?"

"Hojo," Kagome said. "He asked me if I wanted to get anything to eat before we went to the library to study. So I said yes,"

"I see," Inuyasha said.

Just then, Hojo walked in and he took Kagome's hand. Inuyasha seethed, glaring at Hojo as he led Kagome off to a table in the back. _What does she see in that guy? All he does is study and then there's the fact that he's a complete health-nut. He's so…plain…_

"Is something wrong?" Kikyo asked, bringing Inuyasha back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing," he said, shaking his head and the feeling in his heart that said he was lying.

"But you'll be missing Movie Night!" Kagome exclaimed both angry and upset. "We never miss any of our Movie Nights. It's a rule,"

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but that's the only night Kikyo can go out this weekend," Inuyasha explained.

"Kikyo! Kikyo! Why do you always talk about her?" Kagome said. "The two of you have only been going out for like a week,"

"Actually this is our third week," Inuyasha corrected. "And what's the big deal? It's just a movie. Okay, what about this. Why don't I invite Kikyo to watch the movie with us? Then I'm not breaking the rules. Please?"

"B-But," Kagome started. She looked at him and he seemed so pathetic that she couldn't refuse, no matter how much she wanted to. "F-Fine. But if you have a date, then I'm inviting someone, too. Is that fair?"

Inuyasha tried to keep his temper down. "I-I suppose it is…so who are you going to ask?"

"Who do you think? Hojo, of course," Kagome said, getting to her feet. "I'm going to go look for him now. Talk to you later!" She headed inside the school.

"You seem depressed," Miroku said, appearing from behind the tree that Inuyasha was leaning against.

"Were you there the whole time? Eavesdropping?" Inuyasha said.

"Yup!" Miroku said. "So, she's going with Hojo. Is that okay with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay with me?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"Well, you have that protective streak about you when it comes to Kagome," Miroku replied. "Does it bug you that she's actually got a boyfriend?"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend! H-Hojo's ju-just some guy…she's going out…with…" Inuyasha said, letting the end of his sentence evaporate pathetically.

"If Hojo's not her boyfriend, then I'm not a letch," Miroku said.

"But you are a letch," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Then, Hojo's her boyfriend," Miroku said.

"Quit saying that!"

"But it's true,"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is. Quit denying it. You've got a girlfriend, and Kagome's got a boyfriend," Miroku said.

"Hn," Inuyasha said. "Whatever,"

Miroku grinned.

"Stop grinning like that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Not another scary movie!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes! Another one!" Miroku said.

"Did you pick scary one because you actually have a date who will clutch onto you?" Inuyasha inquired.

Miroku feigned a hurt expression. "How can you think that?" he said.

Kagome shook her head as the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's Hojo!" Kagome said and she went to let him in. "Okay, everyone's here! We can start,"

Miroku put the DVD into the player and sat down beside his date. Kikyo snuggled beside Inuyasha on the couch and Kagome sat next to Hojo on the floor in front of them.

Throughout the movie, Inuyasha was waiting for the painful jabs in his arms, but they never came. Kikyo just sat beside him, staring interestedly at the screen, and Inuyasha realized how different Kikyo really was from Kagome. He looked down and saw that Kagome was snuggled in Hojo's arms, her face in his chest. Inuyasha jerked angrily, and wanted to pry Kagome off of Hojo. Instead, he put an arm around Kikyo, and she smiled up at him, making his heart hammer.

"That was so scary!" Kagome exclaimed when the movie was over.

"Kagome, you had your eye's shut almost the entire movie," Hojo said with a laugh.

"B-But I heard the voices. It was scary!" Kagome said.

"All right, all right. Do you want something to drink?" Hojo asked, standing up.

"Yes, please," she said with a smile and he walked into the kitchen to get some juice.

Inuyasha stood up quickly. _This is my chance. I'm going to tell that Hojo not to get too close to Kagome…_ "Hey, Kikyo, do you want anything?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! Some water, please," she replied and Inuyasha nodded, walking to the kitchen.

"Hey," Inuyasha said stiffly to Hojo when he entered.

Hojo looked up and said, "Oh, hi. That was some movie, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. That's for sure," Inuyasha replied. _Enough small talk. Just tell him._ "Listen. You'd better not get too close to Kagome if you know what's good for you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hojo said.

"I think you know what I mean," Inuyasha replied.

"Well, what will happen if I _do_ get close to Kagome? Are you going to hurt me?" Hojo asked.

"It's always an option," Inuyasha said. "Kagome's my best friend and-"

"And, that's all. Just best friends. Technically, you have no say in who she goes out with or anything. I like Kagome and I don't plan to stop seeing her,"

"If you hurt Kagome…" Inuyasha began.

"Don't worry. I won't," Hojo said, heading back for the family room. At the doorway, he stopped and turned, and said, "Besides, don't you have your _own_ date to worry about? Leave Kagome to me,"

Inuyasha stared angrily after his retreating back, wondering why he even cared so much.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I own no one or nothing.

**Author's Note: ** Ah, finally. The climax is here. At least I think it's the climax. I'm not really sure.

Kagome: How can you not know?

Inuyasha: You're the author!

SilverRose88: So what if I am! In your own show, you don't even know where Naraku is!

Inuyasha: That's different!

SilverRose88: No it's not!

Inuyasha: Yes it is!

SilverRose88: No it's—

Sesshomaru: Will you two shut up? The readers would like to read.

SilverRose88: AH! Sesshomaru! grabs and hugs tightly, while the demon tries to pull away Yay! You're finally mine! evil gleam in eyes

Inuyasha: Get off of him! Have you no shame?

Kagome: sigh Sorry, readers. Please, continue downward. There's a lot that happens in this chapter, and hopefully, on behalf of our rather insane author, you'll all love it! Please review, too! Goodbye!

SilverRose88: still hanging tightly onto Sesshomaru, who was slowly losing breath Bye!

**Chapter Three**

A month slowly passed by during which many things went on that it was too much for Kagome to handle. She was studying everyday for her entrance exams, always at the library and reading books whenever she could. Kagome wasn't too busy to notice how much time Inuyasha seemed to be spending with Kikyo instead of her. He was with her during lunch, when out on dates with her every weekend and had missed more movie nights than he had missed days of school in his entire life. Kagome didn't know why she felt that his being with Kikyo made her angry, but it did. She grew frustrated that she couldn't figure out why she hated it when he was with her.

They were still best friends. They still talked a lot and hung out, but it seemed to Kagome that things were different. Inuyasha spent all his time with Kikyo, and he truly seemed to like her and Kagome was happy for him, but there was something tugging at her heart. Kagome spent time studying with Hojo a lot and he was great. They'd gone out a fair number of times as well, which always succeeded in making Kagome flustered and Inuyasha extremely angry. He had no idea what Kagome saw in that loser and he hated knowing that they spent every evening studying for the entrance exams to the toughest college in the area.

Inuyasha knew that he liked Kikyo. He liked her a lot. Kikyo was wonderful, nice and smart, interesting and he loved spending time with her. He knew his feelings for her ran much deeper than just liking her, but he wasn't sure if what he felt was love. (A/N: Don't worry! Everything works out in the end. This is definitely a InuKag fic!)

Kagome sighed and walked into the school, Monday, the week after taking her entrance exams. She was so glad to finally get them over with. The test had been tough, very challenging, but she felt she had done well. Classes wasn't to start for another half an hour, and Kagome made her way to the library to kill some time.

"Miss Higurashi!" called a voice, making Kagome stop and turn around. Her sensei was walking over. "I'm glad you're here. Come into my classroom, I have something important to tell you,"

Confused, but intrigued, Kagome followed her teacher into the classroom. Her teacher went to his desk and began sorting through some papers then held out an envelope for her. "What's this?" Kagome asked, taking the envelope.

"Open it and find out," he said with a smile.

Kagome tore open the envelope and read the first line, _Dear Miss Higurashi, The College of - _(A/N: I don't have a name…But, the college is in Tokyo. Where they live.)_-would like to inform you of your perfect score on our entrance exams. Due to your current GPA and extra curricular activities, and of course your terrific score on the test, you are excepted into the College of -_. Kagome stared then looked up at her teacher, who nodded still smiling. She reread the paper and then shrieked. "Oh my GOD!" she cried. "I-I got in?"

"Yes, congratulations," her sensei said.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said, with a bow, and then dashed out of the room to find Inuyasha. They usually met in the foyer at the front of the school, so she headed there. However, she stopped abruptly when she saw Inuyasha talking intimately with Kikyo. Kagome wanted to be angry, wanted to stomp over there and drag him away, but she couldn't. She felt more hurt and betrayed than anything else. The way they were talking so passionately, staring so intently at each other, made Kagome cringe. She bowed her head and turned on her heel, heading back the way she came.

"Hey, Kagome! What is up?" Miroku greeted her at her locker a few minutes before first period. "You look pretty happy about that,"

"Actually, I just got my acceptance letter. I got into the college!" Kagome said.

"Really? That's great!" Miroku said, hugging her.

"Get your lecherous hands off of me!" Kagome said.

"Tsk, tsk. Have you no faith in me? Its your day today, I wouldn't do anything wrong!" Miroku said.

"Yes you would," Kagome said flatly.

Miroku sobbed. He was about to say something but was cut off when Hojo called Kagome's name.

"Hey! Did you get your letter?" he asked.

"I just got it. Did you get in?" she asked.

"Yeah! You too?" Hojo said.

Kagome nodded. "Yep, me too,"

"That's great!" Hojo said.

Miroku watched them talk as Inuyasha came up beside them. "What's going on?" he asked Miroku, staring curiously, suspiciously, and angrily at Kagome and Hojo.

"Big news!" Miroku said. "Kagome just got her acceptance letter. She got in!"

"Seriously?" Inuyasha exclaimed, surprised. "She got in?"

Miroku blinked and looked up at him. "You didn't know? I thought she would have told you right away," he said, equally surprised.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…" Inuyasha said. He strode quickly over to Kagome's side and grabbed her forearm. "Hey," he said to her as she turned to him. "Can we talk?"

"S-Sure," Kagome replied. She excused herself from Hojo, the two boys glared at one another, and then turned to Inuyasha.

"I heard you got into the college," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. Sensei just gave me my acceptance letter," Kagome said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I-I was going to, but I couldn't find you anywhere," Kagome lied.

"But we always meet out front," Inuyasha said, eyeing her directly.

Kagome shuffled on her feet. She couldn't tell him it was because she was jealous of seeing him with Kikyo that she-wait, did she just say _jealous_? _I'm not jealous of her! I-I'm not._ Kagome thought silently. She shook her head, clearing her mind. "You weren't there when I looked for you," she lied again.

"Oh," Inuyasha said, and Kagome was hurt to notice a bit of doubt in his voice. "Well, then, I guess congratulations are in order? Miss Kagome Higurashi, ladies and gentleman, has _obviously_ made it into the school. I mean, there were never _any_ doubts, were there? Kagome's just so _wonderful,_"

Kagome smacked him.

He grinned. "I knew you'd get in," he said. "No one's smarter than you,"

Kagome blushed now, looking down. "Well, thanks, I guess," she said. She looked up, about to say something else, when Kikyo walked over and linked her arm with Inuyasha, leaning close to his ear and whispered to him. Kagome cringed, recoiling, and tried not to punch something when she kissed his cheek and walked into class. "You two seem to be getting along," she noted.

"Getting along?" Inuyasha repeated. "Well, yeah. I really like her, she's great,"

"That's nice. So is Hojo," Kagome said, and then walked into class, meeting up with Hojo on the way.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and glared after their backs. Miroku looked at him curiously and then the two walked in after them as the bell rang.

Another few weeks passed by and Kagome was in high spirits after getting her acceptance letter. She was finally free of the pressures of the entrance exam, and got letters to many other colleges too, but Kagome was sure she was going to the College of -.

There was only one thing that was bothering her: Inuyasha. He was always with Kikyo. Even when he wasn't, he talked about her constantly. Kagome seemed to know more about Kikyo than she ever wanted. What Kagome couldn't figure out is how annoyed, how upset, how angry she got when she saw them together. Inuyasha was always so happy with Kikyo, and Kagome wanted him to be happy, but she wanted him to be happy with _her_, and that scared her. It meant that her feelings ran deeper than friendship, but she had never given the idea of her and Inuyasha ever being romantically involved a thought before. And now, she wondered how these feelings had just so suddenly came up. She knew she didn't _love_ him, exactly. That was just crazy talk, but what else could it be?

_No. No, I'm not in love with him. There's no way. _Kagome told herself stubbornly. _He's just my best friend. And that-_

"What's up?" Miroku asked, interrupting her thoughts. "You look upset,"

"Hmm?" she said absently. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Just thinking," Kagome gave him a smile and then turned her head to find Inuyasha sitting down next to Kikyo at another lunch table, quickly kissing her cheek as a greeting and watched her beam. Kagome felt something tug at her heart. She suddenly felt cold.

Miroku glanced at his friend and then turned his attention to where Kagome was looking. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. _No, wonder…_

"Do you have a best friend?" Miroku asked Inuyasha a few days later when he was finally able to talk to him. It was Wednesday after school, and Inuyasha usually went out with Kikyo, but she had some family business to take care of.

Startled, Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, of course I do. Kagome. Remember her?"

"I do remember her. I wanted to know if you did," Miroku asked.

Inuyasha stared at him. "What's that supposed to me?" he asked.

"I think you know what I mean," Miroku said. "Kagome's your friend, and lately she's been really lonely,"

"She's told you this?" he demanded, sounding hurt.

"No. But it's written all over her face," Miroku said.

"I still talk to her and everything. I haven't deserted her," Inuyasha said. "I've been with Kikyo. She is my _girlfriend_, you know,"

"I know. But I thought Kagome meant more to you than your girlfriend did,"

"Miroku, I really, really, really, like Kikyo," Inuyasha said. "I've never felt this way before about anyone,"

"Well, it's none of my business. I just wanted to tell you what I've been seeing. But then who am I to say anything anyway? You know Kagome better than me," Miroku said. Then, with a wave he took off, leaving Inuyasha to his own confused thoughts.

A moment later, Inuyasha took off abruptly, looking for Kagome. Thinking that she'd be in the library, he checked there first, and found her in the back. However, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed who she was with. Hojo. That bastard.

Inuyasha quickly walked over, but stopped again when Hojo put an arm around Kagome's shoulders, leaning closer to her. _Lonely? _This _is lonely? _he wondered, feeling angry and hurt at the same time.

Just then, Hojo leaned closer still, whispering in Kagome's ear, which made her laugh, which made Inuyasha cringe. Then, before Inuyasha could stop it from happening, Hojo quickly kissed her on the lips.

Kagome, not expecting this, was startled into kissing him back.

Inuyasha stared, so angry he felt the blood boiling in his veins. He wanted to break them apart, but couldn't. Instead, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the library. _That-That creep! That bastard! He kissed her! Kissed her! In the _library_! And…she kissed him back…_

Inuyasha shook his head. It really didn't bother him _that_ much if Kagome was with another guy. It's just that she never had been before, and that more than anything made him protective of her. She was his best friend, after all. It wasn't like he had romantic feelings for her or anything. He knew he didn't, because he was sure he only had feelings like that for Kikyo.

"We should have a congratulations party for Kagome," Inuyasha said to Miroku a week later, after school.

"Oh! That's a good idea. You come up with that all by yourself?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Yes, I did. Are you in, or not?"

"Of course I'm in! I love parties!" Miroku said enthusiastically.

"Good,"

"So, who're we inviting? You, and me, obviously. Oh, I should ask Hojo to come too," Miroku said.

Inuyasha twitched. "No, you will not!" he said furiously.

"And, why not? Kagome deserves to have her boyfriend there to celebrate with her!" Miroku said. "You can bring Kikyo along, then you won't be so lonely,"

"What about you?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I'll probably be able to find someone," Miroku said with a wink and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "I'll tell Kagome to come over to my place Saturday night. I'll just say that we're having our movie night at my house, that way she won't suspect anything. And, that'll give us a week and a half to work out all the details. Good?"

"Fine with me. It'll give me time to find someone to bring!" Miroku said and took off.

Inuyasha shook his head and took off to find Kagome, but remembered that he had to meet Kikyo for a quick date. _Uhm…I can just call Kagome about it later,_ he decided and then turned around to meet Kikyo at her locker.

"Kagome, dear, what's wrong?" Kagome's mother asked a few days later, in the evening after dinner. "You hardly touched your plate tonight, and you seem very depressed about something,"

Kagome lifted her head off her pillow as her mom sat down on the bed next to her. "It's nothing, Mom," she said. "I'm just tired,"

"Why don't you talk to Inuyasha? He usually helps your mood all the time. My, I haven't seen that boy around here for a long time. What's going on?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it. Nothing's going on," Kagome said, wincing at the mention of Inuyasha. She was lying. She knew she was lying, and she didn't like lying to her mom, but she didn't want to tell her all of her problems. How could she tell her mom, when she, herself, had no idea what was wrong? Kagome felt that she should be happy. She got into the college that she'd been working years to get into. She had a really nice boyfriend who really liked her, and everything else at school and with her family was going great. But, she was missing something-no, someone-and that one thing made all the difference. She missed Inuyasha.

Sure, he hadn't gone anywhere, but to Kagome it felt as if they had drifted apart. He was always with Kikyo. They went out on dates almost every day, and she knew that they called each other and talked for hours on the phone, too. (A/N: Lets say, Miroku told her.) Kagome hadn't really seen him, or talked to him for weeks. She felt alone, even when she was with her other friends.

"Kagome, if you love him, you should tell him," her mother said.

Kagome looked up quickly. "H-How?"

"Oh, honey, I'm your mom. I can tell," her mom said. "You love him, don't you?"

"I-I…don't know…" she replied.

"Yes, you do know. What does your heart tell you?" (A/N: That line's from _The Return of the King. _If you're as big of LOTR fans as I am, then you'd know…)

Kagome sat up, hugging a pillow to her chest, and stared out the window. _Did_ she love him? Was it really possible? She'd never thought of it before, but lately, these emotions couldn't be so strong if she didn't love him. Right? How could she miss him so much, hate it when he was with Kikyo, hate _Kikyo, herself_, if she didn't love him? "Yes," she said quietly. "I-I love him…"

"Then, Kagome, you have to tell him. Don't hide your feelings," her mom said, and then with a hug, she left.

Kagome knew what she had to do. Just as she picked up the phone, it rang, and Inuyasha's voice filled her ear. "Hey," she said. "Why-Why are you calling?"

"Oh, I have to talk to you about something. Can you meet me at the park in ten minutes?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah! And, I-I have to tell you something too," Kagome said, heart racing.

"Well, then, let's meet at the park. See you in a bit," He hung up.

Kagome got out of bed, made herself presentable and then ran out to meet him. He was already at the park when she arrived, and stood up to greet her. "H-Hi!" she said breathlessly.

"Okay. I-I have to tell you something important," he said.

Kagome nodded, feelings herself blush. He was watching her intently.

"I-I love you," he said in one breath.

Kagome stared. "W-Wha?"

"I-I love you," he repeated, this time more urgently. "Damn, I really really love you,"

_He-He loves me? _"I-Inuyasha…" she began.

"Okay? Is that good enough?" he asked, and Kagome blinked, looking up at him, confused. "Do you think that's good enough?" he repeated, misreading her expression. "Damn. I never thought I'd tell this to anyone. But I really love her,"

Kagome froze. Her blood ran cold. "Her? Who are you talking about?" she asked cautiously.

He stared at her as if she were insane. "Kikyo, who else?" he replied.

With those words, Kagome's entire world came crashing down.

"All right, all right. Here, you pretend to be Kikyo, and-and I'll be me, obviously," Inuyasha was saying, but Kagome rarely heard him.

She felt so cold. Her heart had stopped. She didn't feel anything other than the cold. Did she even have any other feelings? Kagome wasn't sure anymore.

It started to rain. The cold droplets seemed like ice against her skin.

"I love you," Inuyasha said again, and he stared at Kagome, waiting for her to reply.

Kagome stared at him, the only emotion she felt was hurt. So much hurt, and pain. The feeling just pierced through her heart like a knife. She gave a slight smile, hiding her feelings. She'd never seen Inuyasha fall for any girl the way he had for Kikyo. She was happy for him, and only wanted to see him happy. If Kikyo did that, then who was she to stop it?

"I-I love you, too," she choked out.

Inuyasha smiled. "D-Do you really think she'll say that?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I really do,"

"Thanks, Kagome!" he said, and hugged her tightly to his chest.

She hugged him back, knowing this was her last chance.

"I'll talk to you later," he said, and then ran off.

Kagome stared after him and the rain started to storm down. The droplets mixed in with her tears, streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. All Kagome could think now was that the heavens were crying with her.

"Kagome, here's your mail. I think you got some more acceptance letters," Kagome's mother said two days later. Her mother looked sadly at her daughter who was laying in bed, the covers pulled up to her chin, facing the wall and stifling tears. "Honey, you can't just sit here forever. It's been two days. I've let you stay home from school for two days, but please, get up. Eat something, go out, talk to some friends,"

"M-Mom, I-I can't. It-It just hurts too much," Kagome said.

"Well, at least come down to dinner, okay?" she said, and then left her daughter to cope on her own.

Kagome turned slowly around and sighed. She knew she was being stupid, missing school, not eating, practically wasting away when she should be doing other things. But, it just hurt too much to think of doing anything other than cry. She hurt. The pain in her heart was unbearable. So much so, that it hurt even to think of Inuyasha's name. It hurt to even think of seeing him, talking to him, being with him, when she knew he loved Kikyo.

She sighed and reached over to the table where her mother had put her mail. She grabbed the top one and stared at it for awhile before realizing that it was from her second choice college. She opened it and found out she was excepted, with a full scholarship.

Kagome put the letter away and knew what she was going to do. She got out of bed and went to talk to her mother.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" her mom questioned. "It's so far away!"

"I-I'm sure. It hurts to be here, Mom. I can't take it anymore. Please, let me go,"

Her mother sighed. "If it's what you really want,"

"It's what I want. Please," Kagome said.

"All right then," she said, taking her daughter's hand. "But, wait until this weekend. All right? I'll talk to your aunt, and I think everything will work out."

Kagome hugged her mom. "Thank you," she said, and stood up to leave.

At the door, her mom asked, "What about, you know, are you going to-"

"No," Kagome cut in. "And, don't you either. It's better this way," She walked out.

Kagome's mom stared after her daughter sadly. "No, Kagome. This way, it's only worse,"

"You did tell her about her tonight, didn't you?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I did!" Inuyasha snapped. "I talked to her a few days ago that for movie night, she should come here. She said she was. So quit bugging me about it,"

Miroku shrugged and took off to talk to his date. Inuyasha sighed and glanced around the room. Hojo was sitting in the corner with a few others of Kagome's friends. Kikyo was in the kitchen, getting something to drink, looking a bit annoyed that she had to be there. Inuyasha smiled at her when she looked up at him. She smiled back. He'd told her he'd loved her after he'd talked to Kagome that day. And, Kikyo had said it back. He felt great about their relationship, but at the moment, shoved those thoughts away, thinking about Kagome.

_Where is she? She said she was coming!_ Inuyasha thought worriedly. Kagome was usually very punctual; it came with the whole 'good girl' package. And, he'd thought that since she'd been on his case about missing movie nights, that she'd be here early. He checked his watch. Okay, sure, she was only ten minutes late, but when you're throwing someone a congrats party, it seems like much longer.

"No one's picking up at her house. She must be on her way," Miroku called.

Inuyasha nodded. _Thank god,_ he thought.

However, that _thank god_ soon turned into a-

"Where is she! It's been an hour!" Inuyasha demanded both angrily, and worriedly, pacing the length of the living room. "Sh-She's supposed to be here! Kagome's never late,"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"No! Damn it, I'm going over to find her," he said, reaching for his coat.

"I'm coming too," Miroku said.

"No, stay here incase she comes," Inuyasha said, and Miroku gave his friend a studying look before nodding in assent. Inuyasha headed out, when Kikyo grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked.

"Is this such a big deal? She's probably just late," Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, yes, _yes_, this is a big deal, okay? I've got to find Kagome. What if something happened?" he replied, surprised that she'd even asked such a question.

"She's just your friend," Kikyo said.

"She's my _best_ friend," Inuyasha corrected. "Now, let me go," He removed his arm from hers and ran out, got into his car and drove at top speed to the shrine.

"Mrs. Higurashi!" Inuyasha panted when she opened the door for him.

"Oh, Inuyasha. How are you?" she asked.

"Is Kagome here?" he demanded.

"No, she's not," she said with a shake of her head.

Inuyasha gaped at her. "No? Then, did she leave already?"

"No," she repeated.

"What do you mean, no?" Inuyasha practically shouted. "Where's Kagome?"

Mrs. Higurashi gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry, dear, but Kagome left,"

"L-Left? Left? For where?" This wasn't making any sense to Inuyasha at all.

"She's gone," Mrs. Higurashi said. "She left for college,"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't believe that!" He then stormed past her inside, yelling, "KAGOME!" at the top of his lungs.

No answer.

He ran upstairs and slammed open the door to her room. "Kagome?" he said, expecting to find her. But, he saw nothing. Her entire room was almost stripped bare. The pictures, and posters were off the wall. Her closet door was open with only a few clothes still hanging on the rod. Her desk was free of the usual clutter of notebooks, folders, papers, and texts. Her bulletin board empty of post-its and pictures. There was nothing.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. There was _nothing_. It was all empty. Nothing at all. He walked inside, trying to take it all in, but couldn't. "Kagome?" he breathed.

Then he noticed the piece of paper on her bed. The one thing that was there. He reached for it and found his name written at the top in Kagome's neat precise handwriting. He unfolded it and read, his heart racing:

_Inuyasha-_

_You're probably really angry with me. Furious, I think is a better word, but please let me explain before you go crazy. I'm sorry. But, I had to leave. I'm not telling you where. I'm not leaving an address or number or anything. I'm leaving and that's that. _

_Thank you so much for being my friend for the last years. I'll never forget you. But, this was just something I had to do. _

_Please, don't be mad. This was my choice. I needed to leave. Thank you. You're still my best friend, and I hope that maybe someday you'll forgive me. _

_I'm sorry. I hope you have a good life. _

_Kagome_

Inuyasha crumpled the paper in his fist and sank to the ground, putting his face in his hands. "Damn it," he muttered through clenched teeth.

_Kagome…_


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **…

**Author's Note:** Hola! It's time for chapter four! This one's really short, but it's mainly to introduce Sango, and diss Kikyo up big time! I loved writing that part! It made me soo happy.

Kikyo: I resent you.

SilverRose88: Yeah, well, back at you, witch!

Kikyo: You are absolutely insane.

SilverRose88: Why, thank you. At least I'm not a b. Now, get away out of my author's note! boots Kikyo off of the stage Okay! That was very satisfying. Anyway, here you go. Chapter four. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

"Excuse me, but is there a Kagome Higurashi who enrolled here recently?" Inuyasha said into the phone. "No? …Oh, okay…Yeah, thank you," He clicked off the phone and turned to Miroku. "Apparently she hasn't enrolled. I-I don't get it. Kagome's been dying to go to his school since junior high. Why would she suddenly just not decide to go?"

"Maybe…she changed her name and is running from the police!" Miroku suggested wildly.

"Baka!" Inuyasha said. "Kagome's no criminal! Will you think rationally?"

"Sorry," Miroku apologized. "Why's this such a big deal?"

Inuyasha glared deathly at him. "Kagome's my best friend. Nothing's changing that. I want to find her, talk to her, and drag her back. And, I've got to give her a piece of my mind. Running off like that, without saying goodbye…"

"Well, ask her friends. Someone must know," Miroku offered.

Inuyasha blinked. "But, we're her best friends. If she didn't tell us, why would she have told anyone else?"

"Just a thought. You never know," Miroku said with a shrug.

"Fine, I'll go look," Inuyasha said, taking off. He knew exactly who he needed to talk to. The bastard. "H-Hey, Hojo!" he called, when he found him walking out of the library.

Hojo looked surprised to see Inuyasha talk to him. "What?" he asked.

"It's about Kagome. Do you know where she went?"

"No," Hojo said.

"What do you mean, no? If you're lying, I'll-"

"I'm not lying. How would I know where she went if she dumped me?" Hojo said.

Inuyasha stared at him. "She dumped you?" he said, not bothering to hide his glee.

"Yeah. Four weeks ago, um, a week before she left," Hojo replied. "Now, if you don't mind, then I'm going." He left.

"Did you find anything out?" Miroku asked later in the day.

"Yeah. Kagome dumped Hojo!" Inuyasha said happily.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I meant about where Kagome went!"

"Huh? Oh, nope, nothing about that," Inuyasha replied and Miroku shook his head.

"Hi, I'm looking for a job," Kagome said to a pretty girl with long black hair.

The girl smiled at her and said, "Hey. Well, if you want a job as a waitress, you'll have to fill out an application, and then have an interview. Here's the form,"

"Thanks," Kagome said, taking the application from her.

"I'm Sango, by the way," the girl said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kagome," she replied. "I'm need a job for some college spending money,"

"Where are you going for classes?" Sango asked. Kagome named her school, and Sango smiled. "I go there, too! I'm going to be a sophomore this new school year,"

"I'm just a freshman," Kagome said.

"Well, if you ever need any help, just ask me," Sango said with another smile.

Kagome returned it, and said, "Thanks. I'll fill these out then," She left the counter and walked outside to a nearby park, settling on a bench to answer the questions. But even before she wrote her name on the paper, Kagome sighed and looked up at the ramen shop she was planning to work at. The restaurant reminded her of someone, and of what had happened. It had been a two months since she had left Tokyo. It was June now, and everyone back home had just graduated. Kagome had transferred schools when she moved in with her aunt, and had finished her senior year as valedictorian just a week ago.

Kagome liked living with her aunt, but she missed her family, and friends. Most of all, she missed Inuyasha. She knew it was wrong of her to just pick up and leave, without saying goodbye, but she knew that she wouldn't have been able to say goodbye face to face. It was better this way. Inuyasha could be with Kikyo, live his life the way he wanted, and-and Kagome could try to forget of her lost love and move on.

"Hey, do you want to go watch a movie with me?" Sango asked when Kagome returned after finishing her interview with the manager. "I get off in ten minutes, if you don't mind waiting,"

"No, that's fine. Sure, I'll go," Kagome said, eager to make a friend. Since she'd transferred high schools so late, she didn't make any friends. Not that Kagome really minded. She'd just kept to herself a lot, studying, and making good grades. But, now, since it was finally summer, Kagome didn't want to go through three months by herself. And, Sango seemed like a nice girl.

Sango smiled and said, "Great. Just wait for me here. I'll be off soon,"

Kagome nodded and took a seat at a table in the back.

"Come on, Inuyasha! You've been ignoring me for months!" Kikyo said, annoyed.

Inuyasha turned to his girlfriend and gave her a _Don't bug me_ look. "Kikyo, I'm sorry, but I've got more important things on my mind than going out with you,"

Kikyo looked like she'd been slapped. She crossed her arms over her chest huffily, and said, "I just don't get you. You say you love me, but all you've been doing these last two months is look everywhere for Kagome. What's so great about that goody-two-shoes anyway?"

"There's a lot of things great about Kagome that could never be great about you," Inuyasha said angrily. (A/N: Ah! If only this was real…sob)

"Fine, whatever. I'm leaving," Kikyo said.

"Good riddens," Inuyasha said absently.

Kikyo looked at him, as if waiting for him to say anything else, but he didn't and she spun on her heel and walked out of his room. Inuyasha slumped onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling. Didn't she get it? Kagome was his best friend. He needed her around. He missed her. But, he was really really angry at her, too. He just couldn't believe that she'd just taken off like that, it wasn't like her. Inuyasha sighed. He knew he'd been a bit rude to Kikyo. He really does love her, and he didn't like snapping at her, but she couldn't possibly know how it felt to lose your best friend.

Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed Kikyo's cell phone number. "Kikyo? Wait, don't hang up. Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he said. "Please don't be mad at me. I just miss her, okay? But, if you want to do something tonight, then I'll come get you at seven, all right? Good, okay. I love you, bye,"


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **Bleh.

**Author's Note: **Chapter five is here and running! There's a whole ton of stuff going on in this chapter! Way too much to keep track of!

Kagome: Have you got a problem? My life's getting way too out of control!

SilverRose88: Well! I'm the author of this crazy story and I rule you all! Mwahahahaha!

Inuyasha: She's lost it again.

Kagome: That's for sure.

SilverRose88: The power is all mine! Mine! Mine, I tell you! Mwahahahahaha! I'm invincible!

Inuyasha: Then why isn't anyone reading your story?

SilverRose88: WAHHHHHH! cuddles in corner and starts to cry.

Kagome: Great going!

Inuyasha: Damn. It was better when she was laughing like a psycho.

SilverRose88: WAHHH! I hope sob you all sob like sob this chapter. sob Bye!

**Chapter Five**

"AH! YES! Summer break! Finally! I thought it'd never come!" Miroku exclaimed happily as he and Inuyasha walked out of the college doors to their dorm.

"Yeah, summer, great," Inuyasha said without emotion.

Miroku looked at his friend. "Come on, Inuyasha. It's been two weeks already. Get over her. Is she dumped you, then she must be crazy,"

Inuyasha shook his head. "But it hurts. I love her, Miroku,"

"Well, then this summer, you'll just have to find another love. A red-hot summer romance, just what you need!" Miroku said spiritedly.

"I don't think I can do that," Inuyasha said.

"Please! For me! Please!" Miroku begged, but Inuyasha said nothing. "Aw, forget it. Come on, we've got to pack for our trip. Let's get going," He dragged Inuyasha by the collar to their dorm room.

(At the same moment)

"Kagome, I have something I need to ask you,"

Kagome, surprised at the sudden seriousness in Koga's voice, turned to him. "What is it, Koga?" she asked, voice light.

Koga took Kagome's hands in his, and said, staring deeply into her brown eyes with his own blue, "Kagome, will you marry me?"

"He proposed!" Sango shrieked. "Oh my god, Kagome! That's wonderful!"

Kagome nodded, not sure if she had the exact same feelings as her friend did. Kagome sighed and looked up from her bed at the bulletin board next to her. One picture caught her eye. A photo shop snap of her and Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. It was now two years later. She was nineteen, and had just finished her sophomore year of college. She and Sango had bought an apartment together near their college, the summer last. They shared the rent and everything else. Sango had become like Kagome's replacement best friend. Right now, she was more excited about her marriage proposal than Kagome was. Kagome had met Koga in her literature class. He was a year older than her, in Sango's year, and was incredible sweet. They'd been dating for a year now, and for the most part, he had removed the pain from her heart. But, that night, Kagome had never expected him to actually _propose_ to her. She knew she still loved Inuyasha, and she didn't want to hurt Koga.

"Well, what did you say?" Sango asked.

"Um, I-I said I needed time to think," Kagome replied truthfully. "Koga's so nice, he understood, and we finished our date and he dropped me off,"

"Kagome, what's there to think? Koga's a great guy. All he does is make you happy. He's always flattering you and everything. Why didn't you say yes?" Sango said.

"Ah, well, it's because I-" Kagome began and then hot tears welled her eyes.

Sango jolted. "Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry. I-I forgot," she said apologetically.

Kagome hastily wiped the unexpected tears from her eyes. "It's okay," she said. "I-I still love him, Sango. But, I-I'm just fooling myself, aren't I? How could I still love him? H-He doesn't even love me. He probably forgot all about me,"

Sango went over to comfort her friend. She put an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you," she said soothingly. "But, if you really feel that way, then maybe being with Koga will do you good,"

Kagome sniffed. She took another look at Inuyasha' smiling face in her photo. She shook her head. She really was kidding herself. _He loves Kikyo, Kagome. Not you. Never you._ She thought. _But, Koga loves me. Maybe, maybe I can learn to love him back. _"Maybe you're right, Sango," she said finally. "But, I still need a little more time,"

"Here you go," the employee said, handing Inuyasha and Miroku two smoothies. "That'll be six fifty,"

Inuyasha opened his wallet and removed some bills. A piece of paper fell to the floor. Miroku picked it up and stared at it, surprised.

"Do you want this back?" Miroku asked as they left the shop. He handed Inuyasha the paper that had fell out.

"Where'd you get this!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It fell out of your wallet. I didn't know you kept a photo of you and Kagome in your wallet," Miroku stated, still surprised.

"Well, yeah," Inuyasha said turning a bit pink.

"Just surprising," Miroku said with a shrug.

Inuyasha looked at the photo shop stickers he and Kagome had taken once at a movie theatre. Kagome had the other half of them. He sighed, and put them safely back into his wallet. This way, at least, Kagome was always with him.

"Hey Kagome!" Koga exclaimed happily when she opened the door for him two days later.

"Hi, Koga," she said with a smile.

Koga leaned over and kissed her on the lips, then slid an arm around her waist. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but, um before we go, I have something I need to tell you," Kagome said.

Koga noticed the seriousness in her voice, and turned to her. "Come on, let's sit and tell me what's going on," He led her to the small table and Kagome sat down; Koga took the seat beside her. He took her hands. "What's up?"

Kagome took in a huge breath. She knew what she had to do. This was going to be a big step for her, but she needed Koga. The pain in her heart was still very hard to bear. She didn't think she'd ever be able to get over it. Koga loved her, and Kagome decided that maybe after time, she'd be able to love him, too. "Koga, remember what you asked me a few days ago?" she finally said.

"How could I forget?" he said, with a slight smile.

"Well, um, I-I have my answer," Kagome said.

Koga stared at her. "Y-You do? Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "My answer is yes," she said. "Yes, I will marry you,"

"Yes? Yes. Yes!" Koga exclaimed excitedly. His blue eyes danced and his face broke into a bright gorgeous smile. He lifted Kagome to her feet and hugged her tightly to his chest. "Yes! God, Kagome, you've made me the luckiest guy on the earth!" Then he held her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Kagome kissed him back, a single tear ran down her cheek. _Too late to turn back now. There's nothing I can do except go forward. Inuyasha has Kikyo, and now I have Koga. Th-This is just how it'll have to be. _

"Hi, can I take your order?" Sango asked.

The guy looked up and shook his head. "No, I'm just waiting for a friend for right now," he replied.

"Oh, all right then," Sango said. She turned to another customer.

The guy adjusted the earrings on his ears, and watched the girl for awhile. _She's pretty hot…_he thought. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked, and she turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" he asked.

Sango blinked, surprised. _Well, he is cute…and he doesn't seem very flirty. _"Um, yeah, sure," she said with a smile. "I'm Sango, by the way,"

"Sango," he repeated. "A beautiful name, for a beautiful lady,"

Sango twitched. _No! He's one of those phony flattery guys! _

"Hey, do you have a friend who could come too? One of my friends just had a bad split up and needs another girl," the guy said.

Sango thought of Kagome. Even though she was dating Koga, Sango was pretty sure Kagome would come if Sango asked. There was no way in hell she'd be going out with this guy alone. "Yeah, I've got a friend," Sango said. "Um, here's my address. Come by tomorrow night," She quickly jotted her address down and handed him the paper.

"Thank you," he said, putting the paper into his pocket. "Oh, and I'm Miroku," he said, with a wink, then got up and left.

Sango watched him meet up with a raven haired guy outside, that looked very familiar, but she couldn't place.

"What do you mean you got us a date!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I mean, that I got us a date," Miroku said. "We're going to double date,"

"But I don't want to!" Inuyasha said.

"Listen, we're on summer vacation. We're in another city, having a good trip, and it's only natural-no, it's required-to meet girls and go out on dates!" Miroku said.

"And I said I don't want to!"

"Aww, is little Inuyasha still upset over Kikyo?"

"Don't say her name,"

"She wasn't that great, if you ask me,"

"No one did,"

"I think Kagome's much better,"

Silence.

"Don't say things like that," Inuyasha said, and with a huff he walked into the other room of the apartment they'd rented.

Sango was getting ready for the date that night while debating on how to break the news to Kagome. She was pretty sure Kagome wouldn't go without a fight. Then there was the fact that if Kagome didn't even show up before seven that there wouldn't be a date at all.

Just then, Kagome ran into the room, dumping a ton of books onto her bed. "Phew," she sighed. "Classes were an absolute horror today. I want nothing better to do than just sit back, relax and-"

"Oh, by the way, we're going out with two guys," Sango cut in quickly.

"…What!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Um, well, I met this guy and he asked me out, but he wants another girl for his friend. Please come with me, Kagome! I don't want to be all alone," Sango said.

"Have you forgotten that I'm engaged! I just can't be going around dating other guys!"

"But, they're just visitors. They don't even live here. They're from Tokyo. So, come one. Just one date, and then we'll hardly ever see them again," Sango begged.

"I don't know. Maybe I should ask Koga," Kagome said.

"You know he'd say no," Sango said. "He's way too protective of you,"

"Yeah, you're right," Kagome sighed. "Well, I suppose I can go…"

"Yes! Thank you, Kagome!" she said.

"Well, I'm going to need time to get ready…" she said.

"Take as long as you need," Sango said. "We'll be outside waiting for you,"

"I'm sorry, my friend just got back from classes late." Sango apologized to Miroku and his friend.

"Not a problem," Miroku said with the way of his hand. "What did you say her name is?"

"Kagome," Sango said.

Miroku blinked, and glanced at Inuyasha who didn't seem to notice anything. "Is she nice?"

"Oh, she's the nicest. She's top of her class, and everything," Sango said.

_Top of her class? …Kagome…?_ Miroku couldn't help but realize this connection. But, Inuyasha was just staring off into space.

Just then, Kagome came running out the front doors. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I'm late!" she said. She looked at Sango and then turned to look at the guys. Kagome almost fainted. "Miroku!" she exclaimed.

"Kagome!" Miroku said, surprised.

"W-What are you-wait, if you're here, then…" Kagome turned as Inuyasha turned to face her. The two stared at each other for a long time.

"K-Kagome?" he breathed.

"I-I-Inuyasha…" Kagome said slowly, then she spun on her heel and dashed back inside.

Inuyasha just stood there for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing? Go after her!" Miroku yelled.

"N-No, I've got nothing to say to her," Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean? Go after her, right now!" Miroku said.

"D-Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, and then ran after Kagome, as Sango shouted the number and floor of their apartment after him. He punched the button for the elevator, but it wasn't coming down. He swore again and then took the stairs, running up to the third floor, and down the halls to room 232B. "Kagome! KAGOME! Open up! Let me in, damn it!"

"Go away!" Kagome yelled back.

"No way in hell am I leaving! Let me in, or I'll run the door down!" Inuyasha yelled.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha heard the door click open, and Kagome peered outside. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to talk, let me in," Inuyasha said firmly.

"…Fine…" she said after a moment, and let him in. "Well, your in, what do you want to say?"

"Do you live here?" Inuyasha said instead.

"Yeah. Me and Sango rented it out last summer," she replied.

Inuyasha turned to her and said, "Why did you leave?" he asked.

Kagome lowered her head. "I-I just couldn't stay there,"

"Why? What happened?"

"It's nothing, okay?"

Inuyasha reached out to her, and took her arm. "Kagome, do you know how much you hurt me when you left?" he asked with seriousness in his eyes.

Kagome looked up at him quickly. She then removed her arm from his, walked to the door and held it open. A tear slid down her cheek as she said, "You have no idea what it's like to be hurt,"

Inuyasha stared at her, not able to reply.

"Please, go, now. An-And tell Sango I'm not in the mood to go out," Kagome said, trying to stifle her tears.

Inuyasha nodded, and walked out. But at the door he said, staring right at her, "I'm not leaving soon. I'm not leaving without you," Then he was gone.

But even though he had left, all the pain remained.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Inuyasha. That would be sooo cool…

**Author's Note:** All right, here we are with chapter six! I'm just on roll with this story! Anyway, I personally find this chapter fun, but maybe I'm just weird.

Inuyasha: That's for sure! All we do is fight in this chapter! How's that fun?

SilverRose88: Heh…Heh…

Inuyasha: You're crazy.

SilverRose88: Tell me something I don't know!

Koga: What the hell's wrong with you! I was hardly in this chapter!

SilverRose88: Heh…Heh…

Koga and Inuyasha: Quit it with that stupid nervous laugh!

SIlverRose88: Don't worry! Koga, you're going to be in the next chapter a lot, so don't have a cow!

INuyasha: What about me!

SilverRose88: Oh, yeah, you'll be in it too.

Koga: Well, enjoy the chapter, even though I'm hardly in it!

SilverRose88: Heh…Heh…Bye!

**Chapter Six**

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she walked to the door, cursing. _It's six in the morning, who the hell is up so-_

"Inuyasha!" she gasped.

Inuyasha had a look of annoyance and anger mingled together on his face. "Get dressed. You're coming with me," he said, voice holding no room for discussion.

"What! Have you gone insane? I don't have to go anywhere with you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome, please," he said.

"I said, no," Kagome replied stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha stared at her with a mix of now anger and hurt on his face. "Fine, then I'll force you," he said, and effortlessly picked Kagome up, swinging her over his shoulder.

"AH! Inu-Inuyasha! Put me down!" Kagome screeched. "Sango! Sango, help me!" she called when she saw Sago walk out the bedroom.

Sango took one look at them, and said with a wave of her hand, "Bring her back before dark," She disappeared into the bathroom.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled.

"Will you shut up? You'll wake everybody up," Inuyasha said, making his way to the elevators.

"What do you think you're doing! You can't just drag me off like this! Let me down, now!"

"Nah, it's fun holding you,"

"Inuyasha!"

"Calm down, Kagome. It's not like I'm kidnapping you,"

"Oh, really? Then what are you doing?"

"This is the only way to talk to you. I'm not letting you go until some of my questions are answered." Inuyasha said. They took the elevator down and walked to his car. He put Kagome down and held the door open for her. Reluctantly, she got in and he went around to the driver's side.

"Where are you taking me? Please no where public. I'm still in my pajamas," Kagome said, staring at her teddy bear pants and shirt.

Inuyasha laughed. "I gave you the chance to change. It's your fault for not listening,"

"Don't blame me! You're the one who shows up randomly at six in the morning, expecting that I'd come with you! Besides, you know better than anyone that I'm not a morning person," Kagome said.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just that in two years you can forget little things like that. Especially since they hurt so much to think of," Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome looked away, his words cutting into her. "Look, I'm not ready to talk about that, all right?"

"Fine. But can you at least spend a few hours with me? I've just got you back. I'm not letting you run away again," Inuyasha replied, turning to look at her with his deep brown eyes.

Kagome's heart clenched tightly. _God, this is too much. My heart can't handle this_. "U-Um, yea-yeah. I guess I can…" she said slowly, unable to resist the plea etched in his face.

He grinned. "Thanks," he said. "Now, since I know you're coming with me, we can go back and you can change,"

Kagome sighed, wondering if this really was a good idea.

"Kagome! What a surprise! I didn't think Inuyasha would actually go get you. He's so mad at you," Miroku said.

"Um, hi to you too, Miroku," Kagome said, then turned to Inuyasha. "You're mad at me"

"Of course I am," he said firmly. "You just got up and left without any explanation, no address to where you were going, with no goodbye. It made me furious,"

"Especially since you left before your congrats party," Miroku added.

Kagome looked between the two of them. "Congrats party What party?" she asked, confused.

Inuyasha looked away, slumping down on the couch.

Miroku explained, "After you got your acceptance letter to , Inuyasha decided to throw you a surprised party. We just pretended that it was a normal movie night, but it was a party for you. That night, when you didn't show up we-"

"Shut up, Miroku. She gets it. Kagome decided she'd rather be here than with her friends. Just drop it. She doesn't care about us anymore," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and staring fixedly at the wall.

"That's not true and you know it!" Kagome exclaimed, fighting back tears. She couldn't believe her ears. "I've thought, everyday since I left, about you and all of my friends. Leaving wasn't easy for me, you know!"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Oh, I'm sorry. Kagome had a hard time leaving. Well, we had a hard time without you! If you thought of us everyday for two and a half years, then why the hell couldn't you have sent a letter? Called? Emailed? Were we so beneath you that you had to run off to college with people at your own level.

Kagome slapped him. "I can't believe you'd even say that! I've never been prideful of my smarts and you know that! You've always known that! I left because I needed to! There were things going on back home that I couldn't handle. I had to get away,"

"But you couldn't have said goodbye! I would have rather heard it from you, not your letter, that you needed to leave. I might have been behind you if you'd told me the truth instead-instead of packing up and leaving without a trace. You made if so hard to find you, Kagome! I tired every college I knew looking to see if you'd enrolled, but I couldn't get one lead. Nothing! If hurt that you left, but if hurt more that you didn't want to be found," Inuyasha breathed heavily, the pain in his cheek finally staring to get to him. She'd actually _slapped_ him. "You slapped me," he stated.

Kagome sighed deeply from within her lungs, trying both to gain breath, and to relax her nerves. She was angry, and upset, and hurt. "You just noticed?"

"I was too busy yelling to realize it,"

"You deserved it,"

"Then maybe I should slap you because you deserve it too,"

"You can't hit a girl!" Kagome said.

"So what? You need a good slap. Maybe then you'll come to your senses and come home!" Inuyasha said, voice rising again.

"Has it once occurred o you that I might not want to got home!" Kagome practically shouted.

Inuyasha looked liked she'd slapped him again. "Fine, then," he said after a moment of pure silence. "Later, Kagome," He strode quickly to the other room and slammed the door shut.

Kagome turned slowly to Miroku with hot tears in her eyes.

"Come on," he said, leading her out the door. "I'll take you back to your apartment,"

Kagome nodded and followed Miroku out.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing?" Miroku demanded when he returned from dropping Kagome off.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said without emotion while flipping through channels on the T.V.

"With Kagome! You spent two months looking her and now you finally found her, but all you're doing is fighting!"

"It's not my fault. Sure, I'm glad that I've finally seen her again, but I can't just forgive her from leaving home. For leaving me,"

_Leaving _youMiroku thought silently. "You're a complete moron I can't believe you're letting this slip away!"

"I can't believe you're letting this slip away!" Sango exclaimed.

"I'm not letting anything slip away. I'm not losing a thing,"

"But you still love him, Kagome! I know you do,"

"No, I-I love Koga,"

"Don't kid yourself! You miss him!"

"You miss her!" Miroku said. "You haven't been the same since she left!"

"What do you mean? I haven't changed at all. I'm still the same," Inuyasha said.

"But you know you don't want to leave without her! Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Stubborn? I'm stubborn? She's the stubborn one!"

"I'm not stubborn! If anything, he's more stubborn than me!" Kagome said. "Why can't he understand that I just couldn't stay? I had to leave,"

"Kagome, how do you expect him to understand if you don't tell him why you left in the first place?" Sango asked.

"Sango! I can't do that! He-He doesn't love me. He loves Kikyo! Kikyo is his-"

"-girlfriend. You need another girl in your life. You're completely pathetic. No offense," Miroku said.

"Are you proposing that _Kagome_ should be my girlfriend? Are you nuts? I want nothing to do with her after she so blatantly left," Inuyasha said with bitterness.

"You are such a bad liar," Miroku stated.

"I still love Kikyo. It's not my fault she dumped me. I'll try to win Kikyo back,"

"But if she's the one to have dumped you, then-"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up! Kagome, I hate hearing you deny what I know-what _you_ know-you really want," Sango said. "I know you want to be with him,"

"No. It's too later for that now. I-I've got Koga, and-and he has Kikyo," Kagome said, trying to stifle her tears. "This is just the way it has to be,"

"But don't you want to be friends again? You two are joined at the hip!"

"If we were joined at the him, then why didn't she tell me she left?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That's not the point! She's finally here, you've finally seen her again after two and a half years!" Miroku said. "Are you really going to let this chance go?"

"No. I-I don't want to lose him again. But, bit's just so hard to be ear him when I know my feelings aren't' returned," Kagome said.

"But can't you stay friends? You've told me so much about he two of you and I can tell that you a close friendship. It's a shame to let that go away again. You know it's not right to let it go. So, are you letting it go?"

"No. I can't. I won't," Inuyasha said firmly.

"That's the spirit!" Miroku exclaimed. "So, what are you going to do?"

Inuyasha sighed sadly, and stared at a picture of him and Kagome. "Beats the hell out of me,"

"What are you going to do about it?" Sango inquired.

"I-I don't know," Kagome said with a sigh, staring up at the photo shop pictured of her and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you all right? You seem very out of it," Koga asked, concerned etched o his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Koga. I've just got some other stuff on my mind," Kagome replied. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining our date,"

"Nothing can ruin spending time with you," Koga said, taking her hand. "Kagome, I have something for you," He handed her a small velvet black box.

Kagome gasped and opened the lid. in the stain folds nested a silver rings with three diamond chips embedded in it. "Oh, Koga…" she breathed.

Koga removed the ring and slipped it onto her right ring finger. "Once the time really comes, you can put the ring on the right hand," he explained, then leaned close and kissed Kagome on the lips as she quietly began to cry.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **

**Author's Note: **SilverRose88 back with the next chapter of The Way Love Works! In this chapter we've got more Koga vs. Inuyasha stuff going on, which I love writing about. It's so fun! - So, Koga are you happy that you're in this chapter?

Koga: Yes, I am. Thank you very much, SilverRose88. Kisses hand

SilverRose88: swoons

Koga: Ah…wake up… pokes author with stick, but to no avail

Inuyasha: What did you do?

Koga: Nothing. She fainted.

Inuyasha and Koga: both stare at the motionless figure on the ground

Inuyasha: Yes! Now she can't control our lives! I will! And I vote you out of this story forever and ever, you flea-bag!

Koga: No! I'm the ruler now! And I vote you out! Insolent puppy!

Inuyasha and Koga: begin to fight each other while calling the other stupid names

Miroku: Apologies dear Readers. Please, ignore the moronic creatures and continue reading. Unfortunately, your dear wonderful perfect handsome monk Miroku—me!—is hardly in this chapter. sob But, read anyway. And, do not worry, our author will be fine…I think…

**Chapter Seven**

"Sango, I'm going to library for awhile, all right? Koga's going to pick me up from there and then we're coming back here," Kagome said a few days later.

"All right. But, Kagome, aren't you forgetting something?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Like talking to Inuyasha!" Sango said. "He's called here a few times, but you've never once called him back."

"Look, I've been busy…"

"You mean, you've been purposely neglecting this situation! Kagome, you said you wanted to be friends again, but you aren't even taking the step to get there," Sango said.

"Please, don't pressure me, okay? I-I've got to go," Kagome said, then bolted out of the apartment, and to the bus station a block away.

Sango sighed. "I just don't get that girl…"

Just then, the phone rang and Sango picked up, having a feeling as to who it was. "Hi, Inuyasha. No, Kagome's not here…Yes, I'm telling the truth. She went to the library. Yeah, that is like her…Okay, bye,"

"She's not home. At the library," Inuyasha said.

Miroku shook his head. "That's just like her. The library. During the summer," he said with a slight smile.

"I don't know what to do, Miroku. I'm still really mad at her, but I want to be friends again. But, then there's the fact that she's never home when I call!" Inuyasha added angrily. "Is she avoiding me?"

"Could be a possibility. You did yell at her, and no one likes being yelled at,"

"But, she deserved it. After two years, there was no way I could just not yell at her. I had a lot of anger from her stupid stunt," Inuyasha said in a huffy voice.

"Yeah, well, that's understandable. Just take it slow. Go over there after an hour or so. Kagome should be back by then. _Make_ her listen to you. Talk to her, and don't yell," Miroku said logically.

Inuyasha stared at him. "Since when did you give such good advice?"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. It just comes to me sometimes,"

"…Hey, Miroku…if I get Kagome to go out, will you come too? Take that friend of hers, Sango. I don't think Kagome will start flipping out so much if you're there too," Inuyasha said.

"Sure, but I don't know if Sango wants to see me again," Miroku said.

Inuyasha gave him a searching look. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Miroku said innocently, though deceiving no one.

"Riiight…" Inuyasha said skeptically. "Whatever, I'm going out for awhile,"

"Finally, inside from all that rain," Kagome said, shaking her head as she and Koga walked into her apartment.

"Are you cold Kagome? We can sit together on the couch to warm up," he suggested with a grin.

Kagome laughed. "Maybe for a little," she said. She found a note on the fridge from Sango saying that she was out shopping for awhile, and that she might go visit Miroku. And, that Inuyasha had called another three times. Kagome sighed at the last message, and crumpled the paper, throwing it into the trash can. Kagome peeled off her coat, and dried her long hair with a towel in the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat, Koga?" she asked.

"A soda would be nice," Koga replied.

"A soda it is then," Kagome looked in the fridge, looking for some sodas and anything else that was edible when Koga came up from behind and hugged her. "Ah-Koga?" she said, surprised.

"I can't leave you alone!" he said.

"You're being silly," Kagome said, turning to face him with a soda can in each hand. "I have your soda,"

"I'd rather have a kiss," Koga said, grinning again, and then he lowered his face to hers and Kagome stood on tiptoe to meet his lips, when the doorbell rang.

Koga swore and Kagome gave him a smile. She set the cans on the table when the bell rang again. "I'm coming!" she said, and unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Hey," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha? I-Iwhat are you doing here?" she stammered, surprised.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"Yes, very surprised. Um, this might not be the best"

"Kagome, who is it?" Koga said, coming up from behind her.

_Oh, crap…_Kagome thought. "Um…Inuyasha, come inside, and um, dry off. You look wet as a puppy," Kagome said, opening the door for him.

Inuyasha looked at her, then at Koga, and walked inside. "Where have you been all day?"

"At the library," Kagome replied.

"Oh, really?" he said, looking at Koga. _Looks like you've been here all day…_

"Who are you?" Koga asked, staring curiously at Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked back.

"Ah-um…Koga, this is um, Inuyasha my best friend from Tokyo…and um…Inuyasha, this is Koga…he's my boyfriend," Kagome said her voice getting quieter by the second.

"Best friend? That's nice…" Koga said forcedly. He looked down at Kagome. "I just remembered that I left something for you down in my car. I'll go get it and be right back,"

"Ah, okay," Kagome said, and Koga walked out.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. _Boyfriend? _"S-So, you've got a boyfriend?" he asked, trying but failing to sound casual.

"Yeah," she answered. "Um, Koga and I have been going out for a year or so now…"

"That's nice," he lied.

"I think so," she said.

"How" Inuyasha began but was cut off because Koga returned, shaking his wet hair out of the way.

"God, that rain…" he said. Then, he walked over to Kagome and held out a bouquet of red roses. "For you. I forgot to bring these up before,"

"Oh, Koga! They're beautiful," Kagome said, taking the bouquet from him. "Thank you,"

Koga grinned. "Not a problem. A beautiful gift for my beautiful girl," he said, and kissed her cheek.

Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha scowled angrily.

"You're still here?" Koga asked, spotting Inuyasha.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied coolly. "Got a problem with that?"

"Actually, I do. Kagome and I are on a date,"

"Oh? Well, go ahead, date away. I'm not bothering anyone,"

"You're bugging me!" Koga said.

"And you're bugging me. Maybe _you_ should leave," Inuyasha said.

"I was here first!"

"No, technically Kagome was here first. It's her apartment,"

Koga clenched his fists. "Why are you such a smartass?" he roared.

Inuyasha smirked. "Guess it's just in my nature. Like being a loud mouth is in yours,"

"Kagome! Get rid of him!" Koga said.

"Even if I tried, I don't think he'll listen," Kagome said quietly.

"That, you've got right," Inuyasha said.

"Um-um, Koga, I think we should call it a night," Kagome said, turning to him.

"What? B-But, Kagome!" Koga said,

"It's okay. I'll cal you later, all right?"

Koga sighed. "I can never say no to you, Kagome," He kissed her softly on the lips and left.

"Good riddance," Inuyasha said, glaring at the door where Koga had left.

"Inuyasha! What the hell is your problem? Do you have to run everything?" Kagome yelled.

"Ruin? Ruin what? I didn't ruin anything like what you've ruined!" Inuyasha shot back.

"What are you talking about?"

"About our friendship. When you left, you cut off our friendship! Did you think that we could stay best friends after you left like that?"

"I know that! But that's not the point! We're not talking about the past. This about today. Right now! I was on ad ate, and you couldn't have left nicely?"

"You never asked,"

"Oh, like you really would have left if I'd asked," Kagome said skeptically.

"Yeah, I probably would have," Inuyasha replied.

"Argh! You said you wouldn't have left! Why are you acting so annoying?"

"Kagome, just shut up," Inuyasha said, and Kagome stopped abruptly and looked at him. "Look, I came here to talk to you. _Really_ talk to you. No fight, or argue, or yell at one another. Especially not to see your boyfriend. That's why I'm here. I wasn't about to let that Koga, your _boyfriend_, get in my way,"

Kagome stared at him for a long time, debating the decision at hand. "Okay then…Um, do you want to, um, stay for-for dinner? We can order a pizza if you want," she suggested quietly, looking away.

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that,"

"What did you two do? You were all alone in her apartment, what happened?" Miroku asked eagerly the next afternoon.

Inuyasha hit him. "Nothing happened! I'm not like you! We ate pizza, and watched a movie. We talked about little things, but not about what happened," Inuyasha sighed. It had been nice to spend the evening with Kagome. After pizza and a movie, they talked about things and around eleven Inuyasha returned to his apartment. Miroku had been asleep when he'd come back and now the letch was badgering him nonstop about the day before.

"Didn't you find out anything?" Miroku asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah. I found out that she has a boyfriend," Inuyasha said trying to put the sulkiness out of his voice.

"She does? That's great!" Miroku said. He then noticed the look on Inuyasha's face. "You're protective streak is coming back,"

Inuyasha turned to him sharply. "What do you mean by protective streak?" he snapped.

"I mean your tendency to be annoyed, angry, _protective_, and even jealous of any guy to gets near Kagome," Miroku explained.

"What? I do not get protective of her like that! It doesn't matter to me if she dates someone," Inuyasha said.

"Don't lie," Miroku said. "You have never been so protective of anyone the way you're protective of Kagome. Not even with Kikyo, who was really your girlfriend. But, with Kagome, I don't know, you just…snap."

"So what? She's my best friend,"

"Yeah. But Kikyo was your girlfriend,"

Inuyasha had no idea how to respond. Instead he stood up and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **…you all know how it goes…

**Author's Note:** I'm here with chapter eight! In this chapter, we've got the gang going to a movie, and the usual jealously going on. Then, of course, there's another argument between Inuyasha and Kagome.

SilverRose88: I finally woke up since you last saw me last chapter!

Inuyasha: Damn. We didn't get to take over the story.

SilverRose88: You are so hurtful! Don't you like the way I run your lives?

All: NO!

SilverRose88: Well, fine then. Maybe I'll just KILL you all then! Mwahahahahaha!

Inuyasha: Ah! No! No! I absolutely love you! Don't kill me!

Koga: Yes! I love you completely and truly!

Miroku: Me as well! I love you, SilverRose88!

SilverRose88: grinning Ah! I know you do! How can you resist me! I'm the best!

All: starts mumbling

SilverRose88: What's this! You dare disagree with your author! I shall kill you all!

All: NO! Don't kill us! starts bowing

SilverRose88: Hahahahaha! I own everything! I'm the eternal ruler! Well, lovely dear readers, please read and review while I think of a plan to capture Inuyasha and Koga and Sesshomaru! Farewell!

Sesshomaru: appears from a sudden mist and points his Tokijin at SilverRose88 Come near me, and I'll kill you.

SilverRose88: Ah, well, it's worth it just to see your face. Sesshomaru points sword at her again, and SilverRose88 runs away screaming. Sesshomaru runs after her

All: Good riddance.

**Chapter Eight**

"Kagome, you're coming with us, all right? I don't want to go by myself," Sango said.

"Why don't you want to go alone? It's a date right? Miroku seems like a nice guy. Why do I have to go?" Kagome said.

"Because I want you to,"

"…Is Inuyasha going?"

"I don't think so,"

"…Fine. But, I'm asking Koga to come too,"

Twenty minutes later, Kagome, Koga, and Sango left for the movie theatre. They were early and had to wait a long while for Miroku to arrive. However, to Kagome's surprise and dismay, Inuyasha had come along as well.

"You brought your boyfriend, Kagome? I thought that you and Inuyasha…" Miroku let the sentence trail.

"Sorry. I didn't know Inuyasha was coming and I didn't want to be alone," Kagome said rather nervously. Inuyasha was watching her intently, and the look made a shiver shoot up her spine.

"Well, what's done is done," Koga said, sliding an arm around Kagome's waist, holding her close to his side. "Come on, Kagome. We'll go find us some seats,"

"H-Hey! I'm coming too!" Inuyasha said quickly and followed them, ignoring Koga's death glares and Kagome's evident uncomfortable feeling.

Sango turned to Miroku who was smiling as if he knew something. "You planned this, didn't you? You knew I'd invite Kagome, and not by telling me you weren't bringing him, Kagome would go, but she'd bring Koga. And you'd bring Inuyasha," Sango said, starting also to smile. "You knew this would happen,"

"Yes, I did. I think this is the best way for them to reform their friendship. Making Inuyasha jealous is a piece of cake," Miroku said. He then grinned at her, putting an arm over he shoulders and crushing her to him. "Do you like my plan?"

Sango shoved him away. "The plan, yes. You're lechery, no!" she said. "Come on, let's go find seats," She dragged him off to join the others.

"What movie are we watching anyway?" Kagome asked. "Sango, you never told me,"

"Um, well that's because" Sango started apprehensively, but Kagome figured it out.

"No! Not another horror film! Sango, I hate you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but it's the only good one out!" Sango said.

"Who said we had to watch a good movie?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, you're _still_ afraid of horror movies?" Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome rounded on him. "So what if I am?" she demanded, poking him in the chest.

"It's just funny," he said, putting up his hands in mock defense. "I'd have thought you'd have gotten over that by now,"

"Well, I haven't," she said. "I still hate scary movies and Sango always finds some way to drag me into one," She turned to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Just like you two would always bring horror films to our movie nights,"

"Yeah, but you always brought chick flicks, which are worse!" Miroku said.

"Are not!" Kagome said.

"Are too!" the boys both said.

Koga stared at the three talking back and forth, especially glaring at the one called Inuyasha. He leaned over to Sango and said, "So, they are really good friends?"

Sango nodded. "They were best friends for like five years when Kagome was in Tokyo,"

"But, what of that Inuyasha guy? Does he like Kagome?" Koga asked angrily.

Sango shook her head. "Kagome told me he has a girlfriend,"

Koga grinned. "Oh, all right then," He walked over to Kagome and put an arm around her waist. The three of them stopped talking abruptly. Inuyasha glared at Koga, and Koga smirked at him. Miroku watched that exchange with happiness, it was very entertaining to him. Koga held Kagome close and said, "Kagome, you need not worry. I'll protect you during the movie, all right?" He smiled affectionately at her.

Kagome smiled back. "Thanks Koga," she replied. "Let's go, the movie's about to start." She, Koga, and Sango took off.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked after them. "What was that all about? When that guy comes and says he'll protect her she's all lovey-dovey shit," Inuyasha seethed.

Miroku tried not to grin. Jealousy was such an amusing feeling to watch. "Maybe it's because he's Kagome's boyfriend," he said obviously. "She feels protected, and that's nice,"

Inuyasha continued seething after Koga's back.

"Ohh, I get it," Miroku said exaggeratedly. "You're just jealous!"

"What!" Inuyasha snapped. "I'm not jealous!"

"Sure you are! I remember that one time we had a movie night, that you said you _had_ to protect Kagome because she's your best friend! But now that she's got Koga, you're out of the job and that makes you jealous!" Miroku said, grinning. "Isn't that just so cuuute!"

"Miroku, don't make me hurt you!" Inuyasha warned. "I am not jealous,"

Miroku shrugged. "Say what you will, I know the truth!"

The group found seats in the middle of the theatre; Sango at the end, Miroku sitting beside her, then Inuyasha, Kagome and lastly Koga. Kagome felt oddly uncomfortable between Inuyasha and Koga; it was not where she would have wanted to sit, but the movie had already started and she wasn't able to switch seats. At one point during the movie, Kagome screamed and shut her eyes, immediately grabbing Inuyasha's arm and clutching on to it.

Inuyasha felt something grab his arm, and he turned, surprised, to find Kagome holding onto his arm, burying her face in it. "…Um…Kagome?" he said.

Kagome blinked, and looked up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, now slightly amused.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Force of habit! I thought you were Koga!" she said quickly and then turned to Koga and grabbed his arm instead.

Inuyasha snarled under his breath. He glared at Koga, then glanced sadly at Kagome. He had forgotten how it felt to have Kagome pierce his arm when they watched movies. With Kikyo, it had never happened. She had never been freaked out or scared like that. Inuyasha gave a small smile. He had always complained about Kagome holding onto his arm, but he had never really minded it. He'd realized that after she left; after being at so many horror films with Kikyo and never feeling the pain in his arm. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, who was holding onto Koga's right arm, and snuggling into it. Koga looked pretty happy about the whole thing and Inuyasha seethed.

"Bastard. Get your hand off of Kagome…" he muttered.

Miroku glanced sideways at him, and saw Inuyasha staring at the snuggled couple at the end. He grinned. "Something wrong?" he asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped and turned to him. "No! Nothing," he said, deceiving no one. "Stop grinning like that!"

Once the movie was over, the group exited the theatre, Kagome still clutching onto Koga in fright.

"Kagome, it's all right. The movie's over. Nothing will scare you"

"BOO!" came a loud voice.

Kagome shrieked, jumped out from Koga's arms and spun around, covering a hand over her heart.

Inuyasha stood, smirking superiorly, before her. "Hey, Kagome, what's up?"

"Inuyasha! You jerk!" Kagome exclaimed. "I. Can't. Believe. You!" she said, hitting him each time she said a word. "You know I hate horror movies! Why. Would. You. Do. That?" She continued hitting him angrily on the head.

Inuyasha put his hands up in defense. "K-Kagome! Stop! I'm sorry!" he said, and Kagome lowered her hands a little. Inuyasha looked into her face and laughed, "It was just such a good opportunity to pass up! AH!" he yelled as she snarled and started hitting him again.

Koga stared at the two of them angrily. He knew that that Inuyasha guy was her best friend, but it didn't stop him from getting angry. Who did he think he was? Just coming here and acting all friendly to Kagome when they haven't' seen each other in two years? Koga marched over and took Kagome's hand. "Kagome? Are you ready to go? We have reservations in ten minutes," he said sweetly.

Kagome stopped torturing Inuyasha and looked up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry Koga, I forgot!" she said, apologetically.

"No worries. We can still make it," he said. "Come on,"

Kagome said goodbye to the others and followed Koga to his car.

Inuyasha stared after them, annoyed, and angry at the same time.

"Hey! Inuyasha," Miroku called. "Want to come with us? Sango and I are getting some pizza,"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, I pass. I'm just gonna head back to the apartment. See you later," he waved and took off down the street. Inuyasha knew that right now, he only wanted to be with one person, and if he couldn't, then he'd just have to deal with being alone.

"Hello?" Kagome said groggily into the phone.

"Kagome? Are you up?" Inuyasha's voice filled her ear.

Kagome sat up straighter, and replied, "I am now,"

"Good, well then, get dressed, and be ready, I'll be over in twenty minutes," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said.

"I'm taking you out for lunch, so up and at 'em!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome read the clock on her side table and groaned, falling onto her back. "Is your internal clock set up right? It's only nine,"

"Then, we hang out for awhile," Inuyasha said. "Come on, Kagome,"

She sighed, his voice held that of pleading and she couldn't refuse. "Twenty minutes," she sighed, and hung up. As Kagome slowly got ready to meet Inuyasha, she was actually glad he'd called that morning. She wanted to spend time with him, she wanted to renew their friendship, and she knew that if it was left to her, she would never have gotten around to it. It hurt to see him, and be with him, but Kagome decide that it hurt even more to live without him. Shouldn't she at least cherish the time that he was here? Be friends again, even if more a short time? Then, after that, after that she could carry on with her life and her future. Kagome would place her friendship and love of Inuyasha into the back of her mind, and heart, and continue on with her life, her life with Koga.

Inuyasha arrived right on time, and the two said goodbye to Sango before leaving. It was awkward and silent as they drove down to the city. Kagome felt nervous and uncomfortable in the passenger's seat, and Inuyasha had no idea where to start.

At long last, Kagome, unable to bear the silence any longer, said quietly, "That was some movie last night, huh?"

Inuyasha laughed. "How would you know? You're eyes were shut the entire time,"

"They were not! I watched the movie!"

"What part? The previews and the credits?"

"No!"

"You're a crappy liar, Kagome," Inuyasha noted.

"And you're mean," Kagome said, childishly, crossing her arms.

"That the best you can come up with?" Inuyasha said, smiling.

Kagome glared at him but said nothing. Since there was technically two hours before lunchtime, the two parked before the restaurant they were going to eat at, but then walked around shopping for awhile first. Kagome dragged Inuyasha to shoe stores and clothing stores, and he was stuck having to tell his opinions on every article of clothing she tried on. By the end of two hours, Kagome had been in and out of five different stores, and Inuyasha was carrying about twenty bags of merchandise when they returned to the restaurant. They dumped the stuff into the car and then entered the restaurant.

They ordered and waited in silence for a few minutes until their food came.

"Thanks for asking me out today. I needed to go shopping, and so it worked out," Kagome said, smiling.

"Glad I could be of help," Inuyasha said. "But do you seriously need all of the stuff you bought?"

"No. but, the whole concept of shopping just took over. Now, when I do need that stuff, I'll already have it," Kagome said.

"That's twisted logic,"

"So what if it is?"

"Just saying. Don't bite my head off," Inuyasha said.

"Fine…Hey, um, can I ask something?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha stared at her. "…Okay…"

"How are things between you and Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha almost dropped his spoon. That was the last question he's ever expected. "Kikyo? You remember her? Well, things are great between us. She's on a vacation with her parents this summer, otherwise she might have come with us," Inuyasha said. He wasn't exactly sure why he was lying, but decided that it didn't matter. Maybe it was because she had a boyfriend and he didn't have a girlfriend.

Kagome nodded. "That's nice," she said.

The conversation dulled after that and they only noted things about the food and the restaurant. Kagome wished she hadn't brought up the subject, but she'd been aching to know. This way, she didn't feel so bad anymore. Inuyasha was happy with Kikyo. Now it was her turn to be happy with

"Koga!" Kagome exclaimed as he walked into the small restaurant.

Said boy turned at the sound of his name. He spotted Kagome in the corner, grinned and walked over. "Kagome! What are you doing here?" he said.

"Um, Inuyasha and I were just getting some lunch," she replied.

The two boys glared at each other.

Koga turned back to Kagome and said, "I called your apartment, and Sango said you were out at lunch, so I came looking around. Want to go watch a movie?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Kagome said, eager to get away after her stupid question. "Sorry, Inuyasha, but I'm gonna go with Koga. Thanks for lunch and everything. …Um, Koga, I've got some stuff in the car. I'll go get it. Bye Inuyasha," She waved and hurried out the doors..

Koga waited for Kagome to be out of view, then turned to Inuyasha who was standing up. "I don't care how the two of you know each other, but stay away from Kagome," Koga said fiercely.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I'm her best friend," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. But I'm her fiancée," Koga replied evenly, then walked out the doors to join Kagome, leaving a confused and angry Inuyasha behind.

"She's engaged!" Miroku exclaimed. "That's great!"

Inuyasha shot him a dark glance.

Miroku blinked and put on a little innocent-like face. "It isn't great?" he said quietly.

"No, it's not!" Inuyasha snapped.

"And why not? You're her best friend. Shouldn't you be happy for her?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I'm…happy for her…" Inuyasha said, thought Miroku read right through his façade. "I'm just mad that she wasn't the one to tell me! I had to find out from her fiancée that she _has_ a fiancée!"

"Why are you so pissed? Oh! You're angry because she's _engaged,_ not because she didn't tell you!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha blushed a little. "Th-That's not true!  
"Don't lie. Why don't you just admit you like her and be done with it!"

"Because I don't like her! We're talking about Kagome!" Inuyasha said, blushing even more.

"So what? Kagome's awesome. What's not to like?"

"Stay away from her!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hmm…And you say you don't like her," Miroku said, shaking his head, then ran as Inuyasha threw the remote at his head.

"Kagome?"

Said girl turned at the sound of her name. "Miroku!" she said, spotting her lecherous friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting some groceries. Inuyasha's too lazy to go and get anything, and since we're both starving, I decided to buy some food," Miroku replied. "What about you?"

"Shopping,"

"Didn't you just go shopping a few days ago with Inuyasha?"

Kagome shrugged. "Wasting time until I have to go to work by shopping," she rephrased.

Miroku nodded and the two walked down he sidewalk in silence for while until Miroku said, "Hey, Kagome, have you got ay free friends who'd like a boyfriend?"

"Miroku! I thought you were dating Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Not for me!" he said. "All though…if thing's don't go well between Sango and me, then…"

"Miroku!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said. "No, not for me. For Inuyasha. He's been pretty down since he and Kikyo broke up,"

Kagome stopped walking and turned to him sharply. "Wait. Inuyasha and-and Kikyo broke up?" she exclaimed. "When? Why?"

Miroku stared at her. "Y-You didn't know? He didn't tell you?"

"No! I-I asked about it, but he told me that they were still together and everything was great,"

"Well, then, he lied. The truth is that Kikyo broke up with him two weeks before the end of the school year. He's been pretty down since then," Miroku explained.

Kagome let the words sink in and then, she felt anger boiling in her. "Um, I-I've got to go. Later, Miroku,"

Miroku watched as she ran across the street and into her car. He knew where she was going and decided that it was all Inuyasha's fault.

"Inuyasha, open up!" Kagome yelled, pounding on his door.

"What?" came the annoyed voice of Inuyasha ash he opened the door. "K-Kagome!" he exclaimed, surprised. "What are you going here?"

"Why did you lie?" she demanded, ignoring his question.

"W-What?"

"About Kikyo! Why didn't you tell me you two broke up?"

_Damn Miroku_… "Why do you need to know?"

"I thought I was your friend," Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Then, if we're _really_ friends, explain why you didn't tell me you were ENGAGED!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome stepped back in horror. _No. No. He's not supposed to know this!_ "H-How-How did you?"

"You're fiancée told me," Inuyasha spat. He grabbed her hand and found the rind on her left ring finger. "There it is. I didn't' believe it at first. But here's the proof. So, it's true, huh? You're really engaged to _him_?"

Kagome took her hand away, fingering the ring on her left hand. She'd switched hands awhile before when she'd decided for sure that she'd marry Koga. When she had realized for sure that she had no chance with Inuyasha. It had hurt to accept the fact, but she knew she would need to if she ever wanted to move forward. "Y-Yes. It's true," she said quietly. "B-But, why didn't you tell me about you and Kikyo?"

Inuyasha flinched at her name. "What does it matter, Kagome? It's got nothing to do with you," he said, looking away.

Kagome felt as though she'd been slapped. "Y-You're right, I-I-I supposed…I-I just wanted to…I-I'm sorry. Bye." she quickly sprinted down the stairs, eager to get away before he saw her tears.

"Ah-Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha said, reaching out, but realized a second too late what a bastard he's just been. "Damn it!" he exclaimed, kicking the door. _Argh…what is it that I want?_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** Life would be really good if I owned Inuyasha and Company. Too bad I don't.

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm here with chapter nine. This chapter's sort of short, but I hope you still like it anyway.

Miroku: How can they like it if it's short? Readers hate short chapters.

SilverRose88: Yes, well, that's just too bad. They should be happy that I even updated!

Sango: That's not very nice. Next time you should make the chapter longer!

SilverRose88: Excuse me, but who writes this story?

Miroku and Sango: …You do…

SilverRose88: Exactly. And therefore, who calls all the shots?

Miroku and Sango: …sigh…You…

SilverRose88: Exactly! So, that is that. Don't disagree with the queen!

Miroku: What queen?

Sango: You're not a queen. You're just some lowly high school student who likes to ruin our lives.

SilverRose88: Shut up! No one asked you!

Miroku: Whatever. Well, readers, please enjoy the chapter below and the 'queen' would gladly appreciate more reviews as well.

Sango: Thank you, bye!

SilverRose88: Later!

**Chapter Nine**

"Nothing's going right, Sango. Everything's just falling apart. I don't know what to do," Kagome said, putting her face into her pillow. It was a week since Kagome had found out the truth between Inuyasha and Kikyo. She hadn't spoken to or seen her "best friend" since then, and she wasn't sure if she ever could. She could never stop loving him, and his words that day had hurt her immensely. Inuyasha hadn't called either, and Kagome was certain that he was still angry with her.

"Talk to him," Sango said.

Kagome snorted. "I tried that Sango, and look where I am,"

"You've never talked to him. You always argue. That's not talking. You argue, get mad at one another, and don't speak for a few days, then you go out, become friends again, and then the cycle starts all over again. _Really_ try talking to him. I know and you know that you don't want to be enemies. And, I don't think he wants to either,"

"But, I don't think that'll work. He doesn't want to talk to him. He hates me so much because of everything,"

"I-I don't think he could ever hate you," Sango said. "I-I" she stopped abruptly as the phone rang noisily.

Kagome made no move to answer it, and Sango picked it up, moving into the other room to leave Kagome to think on her own. "Hello?" she said. "Oh! Miroku, hi,"

"Hi, Sango," Miroku said.

"To what do I owe this call?" Sango asked.

"Well…there's this beach party this weekend, and I wanted to invite you," Miroku said.

"A beach party, huh? That does sound sort of fun…"

"And, also like an opportunity to get the two together, right?" Miroku said, understanding her unspoken words.

"Right. Well, if I can persuade Kagome to come, then we'll I'll call you back. I think it'll be better if we don't tell either of them that the other is coming. Agree?" Sango said.

"Yep. That makes since. Neither of them will come, otherwise," Miroku said. "Well, just call me back when you figure everything out. Later, Sango,"

"Bye, Miroku," Sango said, and hung up.

"A beach party? Where'd you hear about this, Miroku?" Inuyasha said.

"Around. There are a lot of other college students who are looking for a good time. I heard from some that there's always a hot party. So, why not check it out?" Miroku said.

"Have you by any chance invited Kagome to this as well?" Inuyasha inquired, glancing at his friend from the corners of his eyes.

"Of course not," Miroku said, keeping his voice steady. "What do you take me for? I know you don't want to talk to her, so I wouldn't have invited her. Besides, if she came, the two of your would just end up ruining everything with your bickering,"

"Good. Well, then, I suppose we can go," Inuyasha said.

"Yahoo!" Miroku said.

"Wouldn't you rather go with Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Come on! It'll be just us girls this one time," Sango said.

"But I think Koga was planning something this weekend."

"Koga can handle one night without you, Kagome,"

"Well…I guess…maybe…you definitely didn't invite Miroku, right? Because if he goes, then Inuyasha will be there, and I can't face him…"

"Don't worry. I haven't talked to Miroku for a long time," Sango lied.

"All right, then. We can go," Kagome said.

"Dang, it's crowded. There are so many people," Kagome noted as she and Sango shoved and budged their way through the mass of college students.

"Yeah. Who'd have thought that at a party, there would actually be people?" Sango said sarcastically, making Kagome glare at her. "Come on, there's got to be some place to buy something to drink."

"I think I saw one that way," Kagome said, pointing.

"All right, let's go," Sango said, following her friend. Sango had planned with Miroku to meet at the bar for drinks. Hopefully, he was already there with Inuyasha, so that they wouldn't have to wait. The two approached the counter, ordered and paid for their drinks. Sango kept an outlook for an signs of Miroku or Inuyasha, and was growing impatient as time passed by and either boy had shown up.

"No way…is that? Oh, shit!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the two boys making their way through the crowd. "No! Why are they here?"

"Who?" Sango said, acting innocent. If Kagome found out that she'd planned this with Miroku, Kagome'd kill her. Kagome pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Oh, damn. They're here, too. Come on, let's try to get away before it's too"

"Sango! Kagome! This is a surprise!" Miroku said excitedly.

"late. Crap,"

"H-H-Hi Miroku…" Kagome said quietly.

"How are you, Kagome? Haven't talked to you for awhile!" Miroku said.

"I'm good. What about you?" Kagome asked.

"Well. Hey, Sango, would you like to dance?" Miroku asked, turning to her.

"Umm, yeah, sure," she said, setting her drink back onto the counter and taking Miroku's hand.

"Sango!" Kagome hissed.

"What? I don't just want to stand here. Why don't you two go find us some place to sit. Bye!" she waved and left with Miroku.

"Ah! Wait! Take me with you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That eager to get away from me, huh?" Inuyasha asked, staring at her intently.

Kagome froze and turned to him slowly. "What! No! No! It's just that…" she let her sentence evaporate pathetically.

"What?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Shut up! I don't know!"

He grinned. "That's so typical of you," he said.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"That it's so typical of you," he replied simply and Kagome glared at him. "Come on, they want us to find a place to sit," He grabbed her wrist and led her through the crowd.

Kagome blushed at the warmth of his hand, and tried to move it away, but his grip was too tight. She sighed and let him lead her through the throng of people. Off a way from the dance floor, Inuyasha and Kagome found a beach table for the four of them. The two sat down, and stared absently at those dancing or at the raging blue waves of the ocean.

_Damn it! What am I supposed to say?_ Kagome wondered silently, staring at the waves. _His words still hurt so much. And I hate that we're just sitting here. But, what can I say?_

"Ah, Ka" Inuyasha began, but just then Kagome's cell phone went off.

She answered it and said, "Hello? Oh! Koga! H-Hi. Why are you calling?"

Inuyasha glared angrily at her cell phone. _That bastard. He had to call right now._ Kagome continued to talk to Koga, and each passing second made Inuyasha want to punch something really, really, really hard. No matter how much he denied it, he knew he had a protective streak when it came to Kagome, but this time he was much more pissed than ever, but he wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was because this time Kagome was actually _engaged_, then when she just had a boyfriend. But, whatever the reason, Inuyasha couldn't help but want to give that Koga bastard a piece of his mind, and fist.

"Yeah. Okay, bye, Koga," Kagome said, and hung up. She put her phone back into her purse, then looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, with a wave of his hand. "What did you two talk about?"

"Hmm, oh not much. He just wanted to talk because we were supposed to go out today, but Sango insisted to come here instead. He feels lonely," Kagome said with a slight smile that made Inuyasha cringe.

"Ah. I see," he said stiffly.

Kagome nodded, and then looked away. Inuyasha stared after her for a moment, then turned away as well.

"…Um…Kagome…?" Inuyasha said a while later, turning to look at her.

Kagome turned to him quickly. "Yeah?" she said, surprised. His voice was soft and almost apprehensive.

"Listen…um…about that other day…I'm sorry…"

Kagome blinked. Did he just apologize? "W-What?"

"I'm sorry. For-For snapping at you. And for not telling you the truth. Sorry," Inuyasha said, looking away.

Kagome smiled. "It's okay. And, I'm sorry too. I-I was going to tell you about me-me and Koga."

"Really, when?" Inuyasha asked.

"…Sometime…it's just that I didn't know how to tell you…" Kagome said.

"You can tell me everything, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, staring directly at her with gentle brown eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened, and a soft blush crept onto her face. "Ah-Ah, um…" she stammered, and Inuyasha grinned.

Just then Sango and Miroku returned, and Kagome was spared to say something back to Inuyasha.

Sango flopped down beside Kagome and sighed. "Phew. That was fun," she said. "I'm so thirsty,"

"We'll go get something. Come on, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Just come on!" Miroku said, dragging Inuyasha off to the bar.

"So, what did you and Inuyasha talk about?" Sango asked when the two boys were out of earshot.

"Nothing in particular. We just apologized and that's pretty much it," Kagome said.

"See! You had nothing to worry about," Sango said.

"Yeah…I suppose so…" Kagome said, smiling. She was glad that she and Inuyasha had apologized. Kagome hated being angry at him, and hated it even more when he was angry with her. It felt good to be on the same page, and not be annoyed with one another. Even though it hurt her heart to be around him, Kagome was glad to be able to see him again. She decided that she should make the best out of this chance.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: ** I own no one.

**Author's Note: ** I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! You all hate me, don't you? It's just that for awhile I lost interest in this story. But, now I'm back because I've missed my romance story. So, here you go! Chapter ten. I apologize immensely for leaving you hanging. This chapter isn't incredibly long, but I thought I'd put it up to get you to forgive me. I'll try to get the next one up soon. The ending is stupid, but please forgive me for that as well. Sorry again.

Well, I'll let you read. Please review. SilverRose88

**Chapter Ten**

"You apologized, right? That's good," Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "I'm glad we're not fighting. I hate it when we do,"

"Aww, isn't that cute," Miroku cooed.

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped, though he blushed a little. "It's not like that,"

"Mmmhm," Miroku said skeptically. "…So, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku sighed exaggeratedly. "I mean, what are you and Kagome going to do now? If you've apologized, you should, I dunno, go forward, I guess,"

"Okay…then, I suppose we'll just talk,"

"About what?"

"…I don't know. School, classes, life…"

"Very interesting," Miroku said sarcastically. "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

Inuyasha almost choked. "W-Wh-What?" he sputtered.

"Why don't you ask Kagome to dance?" Miroku repeated more slowly this time as though he was speaking to a kindergartener.

"B-But, I-I-she-she…I don't dance," he decided as an excuse.

"But you can. You're a good dancer, I've seen you dance," Miroku said.

"So? I-I don't think Kagome…wants to…dance…"

"She's a girl. All girls love to dance,"

"…"

"Whatever. I give up," Miroku said.

They returned to the table, and after Sango had gotten her thirst quenched, she and Miroku returned to the dance floor, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Again.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was staring at the dance floor, and sighed. She rested her chin in her hand and turned to watch the couples moving about on the floor. She quickly found Sango and Miroku and smiled to herself, slowly humming to the music.

Inuyasha glanced sideways at Kagome and noticed the way she was watching the people dancing. There was longing in her eyes. Inuyasha sighed. "…Kagome, do you want to dance?" he asked quietly.

Kagome spun to face him. "W-What?"

"Want to dance?" he asked, staring right at her.

Kagome blushed from his offer and at the sudden intense way he was watching her. "Well, if you don't mind,"

"I asked, didn't I?" Inuyasha laughed. "Come on," He stood and grabbed Kagome's hand, surprised at it's warmth. Once on the dance floor, the music suddenly changed to a slow song, and Inuyasha at first wasn't sure if this was okay. But, he slid an arm around Kagome's waist anyway, and pulled her close. Kagome hooked her arms around his neck, and together they moved slowly to the beat of the music.

Kagome could feel and hear her heart pounding crazily in her chest and wondered how Inuyasha didn't notice it. She began to wonder if this was a good idea. How could she be so close to him knowing what she felt about him and how he didn't feel about her. He still loved Kikyo, Kagome was sure about that, and because of that she knew there was nothing that could ever happen between them. And, she had Koga now.

"You seem really quiet. Something on your mind?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, shaking Kagome from her thoughts.

She glanced up at him and shook her head lightly. "Not really, sorry,"

"You don't have to apologize stupid,"

"Who are you calling stupid?"

"So, who were you thinking about?"

"What makes you think I was thinking about someone?"

"Weren't you?"

"…Maybe,"

"I knew it. Come on, spill. Who's on your mind?"

Kagome bit her tongue to prevent herself from spurting out his name. She reeled her brain and said the next thing that came to mind. "Oh, I was just thinking about how Koga loves to dance,"

Inuyasha practically froze in the middle of the dance. He felt the anger boil in him. "O-Oh…does he now?"

"Yeah. We go dancing all the time. He's a wonderful dancer, too," Kagome said. She noticed how Inuyasha's arm around her waist began to tighten.

"…The two of you are really close, huh?"

"I guess you could say that,"

"What does that mean? Aren't you engaged to him?"

"I know that," Kagome said. _It's just that I'd rather be with you. _"Koga's great,"

_What's so great about that bastard?_ "I'll take your word for it," Inuyasha said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"…How did you and Kikyo, um, you know, break up?" Kagome asked quietly.

A bit surprised, Inuyasha took a moment to think before replying, "Oh, well, she dumped me,"

"What! Why?" Kagome exclaimed. _How could she? That witch. _

"I-I don't feel like explaining right now, Kagome," Inuyasha said, looking away.

"O-Oh," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha noticed the upset tone in her voice and said quickly, "Well, m-maybe not the main part. Even I don't really know why she left, but she did give some tiny reasons,"

"Like what?"

"Like how I spent a lot of my time looking for you," Inuyasha replied, staring straight at her.

Kagome felt herself blush, heat radiating in her cheeks.

When she didn't reply, Inuyasha continued, "She said she was getting annoyed with it, but I kept telling her you're my best friend. I couldn't just let you get away,"

"You spent all that time looking for me…but when we finally meet again, you blow up," Kagome said.

Inuyasha laughed slightly. "Of course I blew up! What do you take me for Kagome? You just walked away. I was pissed,"

Kagome looked away and didn't answer.

"I-It hurt you know,"

Kagome nodded.

"Why did you leave?"

Kagome didn't answer.

"Kagome? Please tell me. Why did you leave?"

Kagome looked up at him, finally meeting his gaze, but then shook her head and back out of his grasp. "I-I'm sorry, I-I just can't," And with that, she spun on her heel and ran off the dance floor, and disappeared into the crowd.

Inuyasha stood on the floor for a moment before realizing what had happened. He then ran after Kagome, shoving his way through the mass of people. He saw her running towards the ocean, and chased behind her.

"What did he do?" Miroku asked as he saw Inuyasha run after Kagome.

"If he did anything to hurt her, I'll hurt him and you," Sango warned.

"Why me?"

"Because you're in on this too,"

"N-No I'm not! I'm as innocent as a lamb!"

"Just shut up," Sango said. "…And, don't touch me!" She slapped him.

"O-Oh, ow…"

_I'm so stupid. Why did I just run away like that? Damn it all. _Kagome shook her head and hugged her legs to her chest, sitting and staring at the fathomless ocean. _I hate this. God, it's so hard to be by him. Knowing my feelings for him aren't reciprocated. They will never be reciprocated. I'm so stupid to be doing this. I-I tried to get away and he's come back…I can't take much more of this. My heart will burst…_

"Kagome!"

_Oh, no, he found me…_Kagome ignored Inuyasha's call and continued to stare at the ocean. _Maybe he'll leave me alone._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said again, this time standing right beside her. When she didn't answer, he sat down.

_Guess that didn't work. _

"Why did you run off?" Inuyasha asked, turning to look at her.

Kagome shrugged. "I just didn't feel like dancing anymore," she lied.

He didn't buy that for one second. "Kagome, answer me. The truth, if you don't mind,"

"But I do mind,"

"Kagome! What is wrong?" Inuyasha said. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Please, tell me what's going on,"

"I just can't, okay?" she replied. "Don't ask anymore,"

"I can't help it. You're annoying me,"

"And you're annoying me! Just leave me alone,"

"I won't Kagome. I'm not taking that chance again. Last time you ran away. I'm letting you do that another time,"

"I didn't run away. I went to college,"

"Before graduating from our high school? Without telling anyone? Without telling me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I…" Kagome began but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said pleadingly.

She turned to look at him, and saw sudden pain and agony in his eyes. Had her leaving affected him that much? Why did she matter? He had Kikyo. What did she matter? She looked away, unable to bear the emotions in his eyes.

"Look at me, damn it," Inuyasha said sternly, his grip on her arm tightening. "Tell me why you left,"

"I told you, I just can't," Kagome insisted.

Inuyasha sighed, and he let go of his grip on her arm. He turned and faced the ocean, watching the waves meet the sand.

Kagome sighed inwardly, glad he'd dropped the subject. There was no way she could ever tell him the truth about why she left. That was something she planned to take with her to her grave.

"…I didn't know what to do," Inuyasha said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Kagome said, not understanding. She turned to him.

"I-I didn't know what to do," Inuyasha repeated. "You just took off, without so much as an explanation, and it left me wondering. I was angry at the world. I was angry at myself for not being there. Obviously something was going on with you and I didn't know about it. And, that made me just feel…depressed,"

_He was that affected? But why? This doesn't make any sense._

"I wondered for a long time if someone had done something to you. Then, I wondered if that someone was me," Inuyasha sighed, and shook his head. "No matter how hard I tried to understand the situation, I just got more confused. I just didn't care anymore. My best friend had just got up and left, and I felt…empty,"

_What? _Kagome thought. _My leaving hurt him that much? It hurt me to leave, but I never assumed he'd hurt so much…_

"I tried looking for you. I tried thinking of what I'd done wrong. I tried, but I didn't get any answers," Inuyasha continued. He then turned to Kagome, and said, staring deeply into her brown eyes, "Please, tell me. I-I need to know. Was it something I did?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him the truth. And, it wasn't his fault anyway. It wasn't his choice to fall in love with Kikyo. Love isn't assigned. It just happens. He just fell in love with her the same way she'd fallen in love with him. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't hers either; though she did have more fault. She had left because she couldn't handle being around him. She was a coward. She had run the moment he'd denied her love by loving Kikyo. She hadn't even given a reason. And now, he wanted one, and Kagome didn't know what to say.

"I-I-Inuyasha…don't ask any more of me. It's too hard to talk about…" Kagome said, looking away. She stared at the sand next to her, blinking back tears. Her heart was tightening in her chest. She couldn't take any more of this. It was too hard. She knew she could only ever love Inuyasha. She could only ever want to be with him. Leaving had been hard. Seeing him again was even harder. Accepting the fact he loved Kikyo, and she was now engaged to Koga was the hardest. Kagome sniffed, and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. It hurt so much. It hurt to see him, talk to him, be with him. Know that he didn't love her. Know that her feelings would never be returned. She was all alone.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, reaching a hand over and catching her cheek, turning her to face him. She shuddered from the warmth of his touch. He saw the tears in her eyes and his heart went out to her. He leaned closer and felt his heart skip a beat. Despite her tears, she looked…beautiful.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. _No, please, don't look at me like that. I-I can't take it. My heart won't last any longer. I-I'll blurt out the words. The words that will only complicate things more. God, don't do this to me. I-I can't tell him I love him. _

"Kagome, I-I'm sorry," Inuyasha said, moving closer still. "Please don't cry," He wiped her tears with his thumb, and Kagome sighed breathlessly.

"I-I can't tell you…" Kagome said quietly, staring at him, their eyes locked. "I just can't,"

"I know," he said. "But, I told you, you can tell me everything, Kagome, and I meant it. Don't run away from me anymore,"

_His face is so close…he's right there…what's going on? I can't do this, I can't handle this! _"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked cautiously. He was so close. She saw his gaze flick towards her lips and felt her heart hammer. _No…please, I can't take this…_

"Don't run away again, please. Don't leave me, Kagome," Inuyasha said before closing the small space between them in a soft chaste kiss on the lips.

Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek as she kissed him back, her affection taking over. This was what she'd wanted for a long time. This was what she'd ached for, wished for, needed, and desired. This was how she wanted it to be. Just her, and Inuyasha. But, it hit home a moment later. They were _kissing_. And, even though she wished for this, she knew that Inuyasha didn't want it. Something was wrong.

Kagome pushed him away, and gasped for breath.

Inuyasha licked his lips and stared at her, surprised.

"I-I…" Kagome began, cautiously touching her lips. This wasn't right. Why would he have kissed her? This was something Kagome would do to _him_. That made more sense. W-Why would he come onto her? Kagome felt her eyes swell with tears as she realized what must have been going through his head. "I-I'm not Kikyo," she said and abruptly got to her feet and ran off once again, leaving a bewildered and frustrated Inuyasha behind.

Inuyasha dropped his face into his hands, and ran his hand through his hair. He stared at the ocean again, and sighed, breathing in the clear air of the beach. _I'm not Kikyo…_ Kagome's words echoed in his mind, and his heart.

"I know that…" he whispered silently to the wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did _what_!"

"I-I kissed her…" Inuyasha replied glumly.

"_WHY_?" Miroku demanded.

"I don't know,"

"Liar,"

"Listen, you moron, I don't know why I kissed her," Inuyasha said. "She…just…I don't like Kagome in that way. I love Kikyo, and yet…"

"Ooh, you've gone astray! Loving one girl, yet kissing another! Tsk, tsk, tsk--hey, ow!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Idiot! I'm not like you! I-I don't know what came over me," Inuyasha said.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Miroku asked, rubbing his head. "You're going to have to talk to her sooner or later,"

"But after this, I don't think she'll ever want to talk to me again. After I kissed her she said, I'm not Kikyo, and ran off," Inuyasha sighed. "What did she mean by that?"

"Um…Maybe that she's not Kikyo?" Miroku replied obviously.

Inuyasha glared at him.

"Come on! It's easy to understand. She thinks you kissed her because you thought she was Kikyo," Miroku explained. "But, I don't see where she got that from. She and Kikyo are so different. Kikyo's all cold and passive, while Kagome's cheerful and lively. There's such a big difference. And, anyone can tell Kagome's the better person too, it's so impossible to hate her. She's so nice and innocent and pure…Kikyo's more mature, and I don't know, evil,"

"Kikyo's not evil!" Inuyasha practically roared. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Sorry, but I'm just stating what I see. You know I've never really liked Kikyo,"

"Doesn't mean you can say crap things about her,"

Miroku shrugged. "Whatever. I'm just giving you my opinion. You're the one with the problem. You say you love Kikyo, yet you kissed Kagome…hmm, curious," And, with his advice done, he walked down the hall and disappeared into one of the rooms.

Inuyasha sighed and slumped against the couch until he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. What was going on? What unearthly force had compelled him to kiss Kagome? Especially since he was in love with Kikyo. He knew that. It wasn't something that would just go away, but yet here he was two days after kissing another girl. And not just any girl. But a girl he'd known for a long time. A girl who'd come to be his best and closest friend. A girl that was lively and cheerful; feisty and stubborn; smart and kind. A girl that was bright and beautiful in so many different ways.

Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome reveled in the way she had things to occupy her time, and mind. She was taking summer classes, and those took up most of her day. She had her job at the restaurant with Sango, and she had Koga. She smiled at the thought of her fiancée who always spend his time making her happy. He was able to take Kagome's mind away from the things that bothered her, and being with him let herself go loose. And, Kagome really needed to let loose. Now, more than ever. She was having such a hard time coming to terms with what had happened, that sometimes she would just break down and cry because it made the whole situation seem surreal. But, no matter how much she escaped reality, it always came back ten times stronger. Kagome was just glad to have things to do to keep her mind away from thinking about him, and that one day.

Because she'd been spending time not thinking about those things, she received a big shock when the first person she saw after her last class was none other than Inuyasha. He was waiting right outside the door, sitting on a bench, casually just looking around the hall.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered, gaping at him.

"Oh, there you are! I was wondering how much longer it was going to take," Inuyasha said.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed.

"I came to talk to you," he replied simply. Then, shrugged and said, "It's been a week since I saw you, so I thought maybe we could go see a movie or something,"

"H-How did you even know this was my class?"

"Sango told me,"

"B-But…"

"So, are you in or not Kagome?"

"I-I--"

"Kagome, what are you doing?" called a voice.

Kagome cringed slightly at the inappropriate moment for Koga to call her. She turned and smiled at her fiancée. "Hey Koga," she said.

Koga grinned at her, and slid an arm protectively around her waist, holding her close to his side. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Um, just a second…" she said, and nodded towards Inuyasha, who looked positively livid at the sight in front of him. "Um, y-you remember my-my friend…Inuyasha…"

"Right," Koga said through clenched teeth. "How are you?" he asked, trying to impress Kagome with his kindness.

Inuyasha ignored him and turned to Kagome. "Well, are you coming?" he asked her.

"Kagome? Are you going with him? We have plans," Koga said, sounding hurt.

"No, Koga, I'm not," she said. Turning to Inuyasha, she told him, "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you today. I-I've already got plans with Koga,"

"What plans?" Inuyasha demanded.

"W-Well, we're--"

"Going over wedding details," Koga interjected.

"Wedding details?" Inuyasha repeated angrily.

"Y-Yeah…" Kagome said. "We just want to get a head start…"

"I see," Inuyasha said. "Well, then, I'll just leave you to it. Have fun," he said sarcastically, and then turned to leave.

"Ah, wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, quickly, now acting on impulse.

Inuyasha turned to her, a bit surprised. "What?"

"I-I…I'll call you later, okay?" she said with a sigh, and felt her heart hammer.

Once her words registered, Inuyasha grinned. "I'll be looking forward to it. Catch you later, Kagome," He waved and took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Company.

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back! I finally had this big writing spurt and I got it all typed up! This chapter is 11 pages long! My longest in this story, so don't be mad at me for not updating! Here you go, enjoy! Love, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Eleven**

"You need help. You've been sitting there for almost three hours since you got back. _Do_ something!" Miroku said.

"I am. I'm watching T.V,"

"To cover up the fact you're only waiting for Kagome to call,"

"So?"

"It's pathetic,"

"I don't care. She said she'd call, and I'm holding her to it," Inuyasha said. And, just then the phone rang and he smirked at Miroku. "See? See?" He picked up the phone, grinning, and Miroku rolled his eyes. "Hello?" Inuyasha said into the phone. "Oh, hi Sango," Scowling, he handed the phone to Miroku. "It's for you,"

Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha glared at him then turned away, staring at the T.V. screen but not taking in anything that was going on. It had been almost four hours since he'd talked to Kagome. Why hadn't she called him back yet? Wedding plans didn't take that long, did it? It wasn't like they were planning the entire event that night. Inuyasha seethed. Wedding plans. It still hadn't hit home that Kagome was getting married. And, of all people, to that bastard Koga. What Kagome saw in him was beyond Inuyasha. And, now, she was getting married to him. Planning wedding details together. It made Inuyasha sick to his stomach.

"Hello? Inuyasha? I'm going out with Sango, okay?" Miroku said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. See ya later," Inuyasha replied absently.

"Please don't tell me you're going to just sit there the whole night," Miroku said.

"Fine. Then I won't tell you,"

Miroku sighed. "Like I said before, you need help," he said before leaving.

Inuyasha shut off the T.V. the moment Miroku left, and sighed, sitting up. He was getting annoyed. It was almost ten that night, and Kagome hadn't called him back. What the hell was she doing? Why was she even out so late anyway? With a _guy_ at that! Inuyasha felt the blood begin to boil in his body and he stared lividly at the wall in front of him, pretending it was that bastard of a fiancée Kagome was out with. What did she see in him anyway? As far as Inuyasha could tell, there wasn't anything remotely interesting about that guy. There were so many better people for Kagome, like himself…He was much better than that Koga guy any day, he knew that. And…what about that kiss…hadn't that meant anything? …_Did_ it mean something?

A week had passed since that night, and even though Inuyasha thought about it almost every chance he got, he still wasn't able to come up with the answer. He still didn't know why he had kissed her. It was just at that moment, she looked so vulnerable, so upset, and depressed, that he couldn't help himself. It was look he'd never seen in Kikyo. A look that, to him, only seemed to suit Kagome, only she could pull it off, and still look beautiful. There was something behind her eyes, in the way she looked at him, or the way she couldn't look at him, the way she looked so defenseless, and unsure, as if she wanted to tell him the real reason she'd left, but couldn't because she was afraid of what would happen.

But, Inuyasha knew that couldn't be the only reason. Just because she looked vulnerable didn't mean he could take advantage of her like that. He knew he loved Kikyo, he knew he couldn't forget about her so easily, he knew it would take a lot to get her out of his mind, and he knew that Kikyo still loved him too. Inuyasha sighed. The day she'd broke up with him had been one of the worst days in his life. Second actually, to the day Kagome had left. The two girls he'd cared about the most had both walked out of his life within a year apart from the other. He'd thought that with Kikyo he'd be able to handle being without Kagome, but he'd come to lose her as well.

Even now, he still wasn't sure why she'd broken up with him in the first place. The one reason she'd given him was that he was too preoccupied with finding Kagome, that he didn't seem to care if their relationship was heading down the drain. Inuyasha had tried many times to explain to her, to make her understand, that a best friend is irreplaceable. He tried to make her realize that Kagome was a part of his life he didn't want to let go, especially since she'd left without so much as an explanation. But she didn't seem to get it. She couldn't understand the meaning of a best friend. Even in the two years that Kagome had been gone, no one had gotten close to being a replacement best friend. Not Miroku, not even Kikyo.

Now, two years later, Inuyasha sees Kagome again. After all this time, after searching and waiting, and hoping, he finally found her. She was exactly the same; smart, energetic, happy, still studying during the summer, but having a good time. But, there were a few differences; the biggest being she was _engaged_, which never ceased to amaze and anger Inuyasha. The other was that whenever he looked at her, he noticed a sadness in her large brown eyes, something that had never been there before. He tried to figure out what it was, but the more he tried, the harder it got. And, for the most unexplainable reason, he had the gut feeling the look in her eyes…had something to do with him.

Inuyasha sighed, getting to his feet. He glanced at the clock and sighed again, reading 10:15. _Looks like she isn't going to call after all. _ _Guess I'll just get to bed._

It was eleven on the dot by the time Inuyasha had taken a shower, gotten a snack to eat, and was cuddling into bed. Just when he had rested his head on his pillow, the phone rang and he grudgingly picked it up, thinking it was Miroku.

"H-Hi, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sat up quickly. "Kagome?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah, um, were you sleeping?" she asked, sounding cautious.

Thinking he didn't want to make it seem like he'd been waiting the entire night for her call, he replied coolly, "Yes, I was,"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome said. "I-I didn't know if you were or not, but I said I was going to call, so I decided to take a chance, hoping you were still awake, but I guess not, so I'll just go…"

"Kagome, hold it," Inuyasha said quickly. "Suddenly, I'm not tired anymore. Don't hang up, I want to talk,"

"Really?" Kagome said.

"Yes, really,"

"All right then,"

"…So, how did your wedding planning go?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his anger in check.

"Oh, pretty well, actually," Kagome replied. "We got a lot done,"

"That's good," Inuyasha said. "Have-Have you set a date?"

"No, not yet. But, we want it to be soon. Why wait?" Kagome said.

"Right. Why wait?" Inuyasha repeated, having a sudden impulse to punch something.

"And, um, remember, you're invited to the um, wedding," Kagome said.

"I am?"

"Of course you are! You're my best friend,"

"I am?"

"Inuyasha…"

"What? I'm just making sure you haven't replaced me,"

"I could never do that," Kagome said. _Ever. There is no way you could be replaced. _

"That's good,"

"Have you replaced me?"

"No. I would never replace you," Inuyasha replied seriously.

The intensity of his voice made Kagome involuntarily remember the kiss they'd shared last weekend. That night was etched permanently into her mind, and hadn't left once since. Every day she thought about it, every night she saw it in her dreams. The moment wasn't leaving her, the memory wasn't dying, the feelings and emotions, the thoughts, they weren't letting go. Kagome wasn't sure what to do anymore. She wasn't sure what to think or say or feel. That kiss had been so unexpected, so wonderful, that she ached for more, but at the same time wanted to slap Inuyasha for ever having done it in the first place.

"Kagome? Um, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I actually have--"

"Oh, that's right. You're _wedding_ plans. Never mind then,"

"No! I wasn't going to say that. I have classes tomorrow, and then volunteering at the animal shelter,"

"God, Kagome! What are you doing during your summer? You're seriously the oddest person I know. Most people during the summers do this thing called _fun_,"

"Haha. I do have fun. I'm only taking two summer classes, and I volunteer only once a week. I just have one class tomorrow. It's early in the morning, and my volunteering ends at five. After that, I'm free,"

"Really? So…are you up for anything?"

"Whatever you've got in mind is good enough for me,"

"Okay then, I'll call you tomorrow about it,"

"All right," Kagome said. "Um, I-I should go now. I'm really tired,"

"Sure," Inuyasha said, though rather reluctantly. "See ya tomorrow, Kagome,"

"Bye, Inuyasha,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Going out on a date with Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"For the last time, Sango, it's NOT a date!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Then why have you been staring at your entire wardrobe for almost an hour?"

"…"

"That's what I thought,"

"Shut up," Kagome ground out. "You know I still love him, so why bother asking that question?"

Sango shrugged. "Because I like watching you squirm,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem," Sango replied, grinning. "So, where are you going?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied, still staring at her closet. "But, that's not important. Help me find something to wear!"

"Hmm. Well, it's tough not knowing where your going, cause then you could have dressed appropriately. I say, something fancy but casual. Oh! Your black knee-length skirt, and red tank top. Over the top wear your black sweater,"

"But it's boiling out,"

"You don't know if you're going to be outside. You'll have your tank on, if your hot. And the sweater if you're in a really cold restaurant or something,"

"Sango…what would I do without you?"

"Sitting on the corner of an intersection, sucking your thumb,"

"Some friend you are,"

"Come on, just dress already. You're going to wear your black sandals, and you'll take your red shoulder purse. I'll do your hair, so get going,"

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome said, and quickly pulled out the outfit Sango had suggested. After forty-five minutes, Kagome stood and examined herself in the full length mirror behind the bedroom door. "Sango, you did it,"

"I do good, don't I?" her friend said, grinning.

Kagome nodded, smiling at her image. In her black skirt, red tank, black sweater, and sandals, she looked casually sophisticated. Sango had brushed her hair to a sheen, and had curled the ends lightly, so they bounced at the small of her back. She'd applied slight makeup to her face; some blush on her cheeks, some eyeliner and red lipstick. Kagome held her red bag at her side.

"Thanks, Sango," she told her friend.

"No problem. It was fun. If that doesn't knock your date off his feet, then he's blind and stupid,"

Kagome laughed. "It's not a date!"

Just then, the doorbell rang and Kagome felt her heart stop.

"Go answer it!" Sango said, and shoved her friend out the door.

Kagome hissed at Sango but complied and opened the door, finding, "K-Koga?"

"Kagome! God, you look absolutely radiant!" Koga exclaimed, examining her appearance.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" Kagome stammered. "W-We weren't going out today,"

"Yes I know. But I just wanted to come by and say hello to my girl," Koga replied, grinning. Then, he noticed her shocked expression and looked at her sadly, "Are you not happy to see me?"

Kagome heard the hurt in his voice and bit her lip. "Of course I-I'm happy, Koga. I'm just surprised. I wasn't expecting you to just show up," she replied.

Koga nodded in understanding, and his grin reappeared. "You look beautiful, Kagome," he said, hugging her. "Do you mind if I come in for awhile?"

"A-Actually, this…might not be the best time," Kagome replied.

"Oh, why is that?" Koga asked, still not removing his hold on her.

"Well, I was going out…"

"Don't go out, Kagome. We haven't spent much time together lately,"

Kagome laughed. "We just spent time yesterday talking about wedding plans,"

"But that's different,"

"How, may I ask?"

"Because we're working, and not having fun," Koga said, finally pulling away, but still holding his arms around her waist. He grinned. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starved,"

"You're always hungry, Koga," Kagome laughed.

Koga brightened at her laughter. "True, but I'd rather eat with you any day, than eat by myself,"

"Well, I'd like to Koga, but I-I kind of…already…have…plans…" Kagome began awkwardly.

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm going out with a friend…"

"Who?" Koga demanded.

"That'd be me," Inuyasha replied, as he walked over from the elevators, looking positively livid.

_Oh crap. _Kagome thought. _How long has he been there?_ "I-Inuyasha…hi!" Kagome exclaimed nervously.

"Hey, Kagome. Ready to go?" he asked, looking at her, but staring at Koga from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah-Yeah, sure," she said. Turning back to Koga, who also looked livid, she said, "Koga, I'm sorry, but I already promised Inuyasha we'd spend time together tonight,"

Koga gave Inuyasha one last glare, before turning to his fiancée and smiling. "I suppose I understand," he said exaggeratedly. "but, I wish you would have told me,"

"I'm sorry," she replied. "But you could have told me you were planning to come over, too, you know," she added, grinning, and poking him in the chest.

He grinned as well, and caught her finger. "I was just so eager to see you, the thought of calling you escaped my mind," he said, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. He kissed it and said, "I guess I lost this time,"

"Guess you have," Kagome replied, blushing slightly from the intense look in his blue eyes. He had always had the power to make her feel weak.

Koga then kissed her on the lips, and smirked slightly when he noticed Inuyasha looked like he wanted to punch something. "I'll talk to you later, my love," Koga said once he pulled away. Then, shooting Inuyasha an evil glare, he left.

Kagome stood rooted to the spot, trying to digest what had just happened. Then, blinking rapidly she turned to Inuyasha, remembering what was going on. To her surprise, her best friend was glaring thunderously at the elevators where Koga had disappeared to a moment before. "Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, nearing him.

He jolted unexpectedly and turned to her, his expression immediately softening. Then, taking her in, his breath caught in his throat and he stared. She looked simply beautiful. Her outfit was casual yet elegant; the skirt revealed nice legs, the tank top showing a bit of cleavage, the sweater he just wanted to take off because it hid her slender arms, but he refrained himself. Her hair looked so silky, falling to her back in slight curves and curls; the makeup on her face was just enough to give her a healthy glow. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Um, hello in there?" Kagome said, waving a hand in front of his face, and blushing at the way he was staring at her.

Inuyasha blinked and blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry," he apologized. Then, regaining his composure, he turned to her and extended his elbow. "Shall we?"

Kagome laughed and the sound was like music to Inuyasha's ears. She took his arm and said, "Let's go,"

They walked outside and to his awaiting car. Before opening the door to Kagome's side, he turned her to face him, and leaned his face close. "You look stunningly beautiful," he whispered into her ear. Turning away, he opened the door, and shut it when she got in, a dazed and flustered look on her face that only increased her beauty. He smiled and got into the driver's seat, then drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha just laughed. "Not telling,"

"Aw, come on! Where are you taking me?"

"I told you, I'm not telling. It's a surprise,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?

"No, Kagome,"

"Please?"

"Kagome! God, you're so annoying! Were you always like that?"

"I don't think so. It's just fun bugging you," Kagome replied with a grin.

Inuyasha smiled as well. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished,"

"Good. Then, know that wherever I'm taking you, you will have a lot to eat,"

"Yes! Just what I want," Kagome said with a grin. "So, you're feeding me, I got that much. Is there more to this evening? Some kind of entertainment?"

"What do you have in mind?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Anything you want to, I guess. A movie would be fun,"

"A movie it is then," Inuyasha replied.

The car ride went silent after that; Inuyasha focusing on the road and Kagome staring out the window.

"What was your fiancée doing at your place when I came to get you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kagome blinked, surprised, turned to him and replied, "He wanted to go out for dinner. He says we don't spend much time together, but we spend everyday together,"

Inuyasha cringed. _**Every**day?_ "Sounds like a clingy bastard to me," he mumbled.

Kagome heard him and snapped, "Don't call him that, Inuyasha, you don't even know Koga. He's a really good guy! He likes spending time with me, what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just got to be annoying at some point, right?"

"Actually no. It's quite fun. Koga's a really great guy. He thinks about me, and he shows it. He loves me and I l--" Kagome abruptly shut up and looked out the window again.

Inuyasha turned to her. "What? Aren't you doing to say you love him too, Kagome? He's your husband-to-be, right? Speaking of that, I still can't believe you're marrying such a bastard,"

"Don't say that about him!"

"So, tell me Kagome, _do_ you love him?"

Kagome quickly looked away.

"What…you don't love him, do you? You're marry him, but you don't love him? What's with that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome ignored him and continued staring out the window.

Inuyasha stared at her, and then looked at the road, found no cars nearby and quickly pulled up to the margin, cutting the engine.

Kagome jolted. "What are you doing? Why did you stop?"

"Because I'm getting really angry here, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, turning in his seat to face her head on.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked carefully.

Inuyasha roared, "Kagome I thought we were still friends, but you're keeping things to yourself! First with why you left Tokyo. Second with the fact you are engaged. And now, third, with not telling me why you're getting married to someone you don't love,"

"How do you know I don't love Koga? I-I love him!"

"You're lying Kagome. I know you are. Don't lie to me,"

"What do you care anyway? It's got nothing to do with you," Kagome said, sounding more bitter than she meant to.

Inuyasha blinked, surprised, then said fiercely, "You are my best friend. Anything and everything concerning you concerns me,"

"Oh, well, same to you! I'm _your_ best friend. _Your_ problems are _my_ problems, and yet _you_ didn't tell me you and Kikyo broke up!"

At Kikyo's name, Inuyasha cringed slightly. "But I told you later, didn't I? I told you why. _You_ still haven't told me a thing! Why can't you talk to me anymore?" he demanded.

"I-I-I don't know!" she exclaimed. "Just drop it!"

"I won't. You owe me some explanations, Kagome. Do you not open up to me because I'm not your precious _fiancée_? Can you only talk to _him_?" _Am I not good enough?_

"No! Koga has nothing to do with this! Why are you dragging him into this?"

"Because you're marrying someone you don't love! I know you'd never do that Kagome,"

"Well-Well I am. I like being with Koga. He-He's been there for me, I--"

"_He's_ been there for you! You've known him for only two years! I've known you longer than that! _I've_ been there for you!"

"Koga helped me adjust to this place. Leaving Tokyo was hard on me too you know. He gave me a shoulder to lean on," _Since Kikyo stole yours._

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You're seriously marrying that guy?" _I-I don't want you to get married. I-I…don't want you to be with any other guy except…_

"Yes. I'm--I'm marry him," Kagome replied, tears forming in her eyes as the truth hit her. She _was_ marrying Koga. She _was_ going to be his wife. She'd never have Inuyasha--the one she truly loved.

"Why?" _Don't get married. I-I don't want to lose you again. …I can't lose you again…_

"Because I have to, all right!" Kagome snapped.

"H-Have to? Why do you_ **have**_ to, Kagome? Is he _making_ you marry him?" Inuyasha demanded furiously.

"No! Of course not! Koga would never do that! He loves me, and he proposed,"

"Then why do you _have_ to marry him?" Inuyasha asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! It-It's just that--"

"What, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Turn and look at me, dammit!" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her forcedly to face him. He stared at her, at the tears in her big brown eyes; the light color in her cheeks; the way she was looking at him with a mixture of hurt, anger, and longing that he couldn't understand," As he stared, his heart began to beat loudly in his chest. He'd never felt this way before--at lease never around Kagome. But at that moment, he couldn't look away, he couldn't stop his heart from bursting out of his chest, he couldn't help the urge, the desire, the longing that was exploding in every nerve of his body.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked carefully, blushing madly at how he was looking at her.

Her voice was the last thing that made sense in the world before he kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, I-I have to go freshen up a bit," Kagome said.

"I'll go find a table," Inuyasha replied and watched her leave for the bathrooms. He sighed deeply and sat down at a small booth in the back. He put his face in his hands, kneading his eyes and temples. The evening hadn't really started and he'd stepped out of line twice already. First by yelling at her; something he really hated doing. And, second by kissing her. Again.

Inuyasha sighed again as he remembered what he'd done. It was a kiss unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Every cell in his body had begun to burn with fire and spark with electricity. The feeling had never been so intense. Never. Not even when he'd been with Kikyo. Kissing Kagome had been…better. The feeling had been desire and longing…and god, hunger. The kiss had only lasted a minute or so, and he'd felt Kagome shake during it, which oddly enough had cause him to _hug_ her, pulling her close. _God, she was so warm…_

Why had he kissed her? Why had he done it another time! _…She looks so beautiful tonight! How could anyone not? Damn. It's that outfit on her…she looks so hot--NO. No. No. No. _

Inuyasha shook his head. What was going on with him?

xxxxxx

Kagome quickly walked down to the bathrooms, her mind reeling since what had happened in the car. She couldn't believe he'd kissed her again. It had been such a shock, but so wonderful, that Kagome wasn't sure what to make of it. This kiss was different than the first kiss. It had been more…intense, more hungry. She had never felt so confused and ecstatic at the same time. _I-I don't know what to do! That's the second time he's kissed me in a week and a half. My heart can no longer withstand this. I'm going to--_

"There you are, dear," came a sudden male voice Kagome didn't know.

Looking up, she suddenly found herself being pulled into the arms of a tall man with black hair and red eyes.

"Um, excuse me!" Kagome exclaimed, pushing away.

"What's wrong, dear?" the man asked.

"I'm not your, _dear_!" Kagome snapped.

The man then pulled away slightly and looked down. Surprise swept his face. "You're not her,"

"Yes. I know that. My name is Kagome. Not _dear_. And since I don't know who the hell you are, I'd appreciate it if you'd take your hands off of me,"

The man pulled away, but still stared at her. "How strange. You look exactly like her,"

"Well, yip-de-do. I'm going now," Kagome said without expression and pushed past him into the bathrooms, muttering, "Probably some pervert who does that to everyone…a distant relative of Miroku's most likely,"  
Outside the bathroom doors, the man stood, staring at the door. _Hm. How strange. They are almost identical. _

"Oh, you're here," a woman said, emerging from the bathrooms. She linked an arm through the man's. "What's wrong? You look thoughtful about something," They began walking back to the restaurant.

"Oh, it's just that I ran into a young lady who looks extraordinarily like you, dear. It was rather strange. …Kagome, I think her name was,"

"Kagome?" the woman repeated. She knew that name.

"Yes," her date replied. "But don't worry, dear. Between the two of you, there is no contest. You are much more prettier than that woman,"

The woman smiled, tucking a lock of her black hair over her ear. Her brown eyes sparkled slightly. "I hope you'd say that," Kikyo said.

xxxxxx

"God, what's taking Kagome so long? I've been waiting for practically ten minutes. Women and bathrooms. Kikyo did the same thing," At the thought of his ex-girlfriend, Inuyasha promptly shut up. It still hurt thinking about her.

But…lately she'd left his thoughts, and in her place were the thoughts of a smart, energetic girl who he had just kissed not a half hour ago. He didn't understand why Kagome was in his mind more than Kikyo. He loved Kikyo; still did, and knew his feelings fore her couldn't just magically vanish. But being with Kagome, seeing Kagome, talking with Kagome, all of those things were causing more emotions and thoughts than ever. And the worst part was, he didn't understand them. Did it mean he was somehow attracted to _Kagome_? Inuyasha laughed. No way. She was just his best friend. Nothing more than that. His heart belonged to--

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly.

Said woman turned and her eyes grew wide. "I-Inuyasha," she said, staring.

Inuyasha gave a slight smile. His heart began beating rapidly in his chest. "Hey, Kikyo," he replied. "How--"

"Honey, who is this?" came the voice of a man beside Kikyo. Inuyasha recognized him, but couldn't place his face.

Kikyo smiled at her date and replied sweetly, "This is Inuyasha. I've told you about him,"

The man turned to Inuyasha, who was getting angry about the fact that this guy's arm was around Kikyo's waist. "Ah. Now I remember. Good evening. I'm Naraku--"

"It's you!" Kagome shrieked suddenly joining the group, pointing at Naraku.

Naraku turned to her, surprised. Kikyo turned as well and exclaimed, "Kagome?"

"Kikyo!" Kagome shrieked again.

The two women turned to Inuyasha and demanded, "Inuyasha, what's going on!"

But the man in question looked rather confused himself. He looked back and forth between Kikyo, who looked rather livid, and Kagome, who looked both hurt and angry.

"I-I don't know any more than you, Kagome," he answered, glancing at Kikyo from the corner of his eyes.

Kagome nodded and sat down at the booth. Since Inuyasha and Kikyo kept looking at each other, Kikyo still livid, Inuyasha rather upset, Kagome took the initiative and said, "What brings you here, Kikyo?"

Kikyo turned to Kagome slowly and replied, "Just taking a trip Naraku,"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes,"

Only Kikyo and Kagome seemed to notice Inuyasha flinch. His gesture made Kagome angry, hurt and betrayed. How could he be angry about this after he had just kissed her? Did that not mean anything?

Kikyo on the other found Inuyasha's reaction rather satisfying. She snuggled closer to Naraku's side and said, "Naraku and I have been dating for almost a month now,"

Inuyasha cringed again.

"That's nice," Kagome replied.

"And, how are you two?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha didn't reply, and Kikyo turned to Kagome and asked her, "Doing well, Kagome?"

"I'm fine, Kikyo," Kagome replied coolly. "I'm actually getting married soon,"

Kikyo stared at her, surprised, and angry. She looked at Inuyasha. "The two of you…engaged!"

"No-No." Kagome corrected. "Me. I am. To someone else,"

"Ah," Kikyo replied, smiling. "I see. That's wonderful."

Kagome nodded her assent.

"Then, the two of you are not on a date?" Kikyo asked, not bothering to hide her relief.

"No," Kagome said. "Just getting dinner,"

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha, who'd been watching her all this while, and said, "So, your searching finally paid off, huh? You finally found her,"

Inuyasha caught the tone of bitterness in her voice, and this caused him to glare at her. "Yes," he said firmly, meeting her gaze straight on. "And I'm _glad_ I did,"

Kagome looked at him, surprised.

Kikyo stared back at him, then said, "Well, good night you two," And without another word, she walked off with Naraku to a table on the other side of the restaurant.

Kagome and Inuyasha were quiet for a long while, staring silently at the table, not meeting each others gaze.

"Um, so, what are you ordering?" Kagome asked quietly. "Or…are you not in the mood to eat? I-I'd understand if you'd rather want to leave--"

"No. We came to hang out, and we will," Inuyasha cut in. He looked up at her, and flashed a smile. "So, have you been here before?"

Kagome sighed, more relaxed and relieved. "No. I was going to come with Koga once, but I cancelled at the last minute,"

At the mention of her fiancée, Inuyasha clenched his fists angrily. "Why'd you cancel?"

"Because that was the weekend Sango dragged me to the beach party," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded, mentally thanking Sango for having brought Kagome along to that. At that moment, a waiter came and took their orders; both of them ordering stir fry. "Hey, when you came back from the bathrooms, why'd you yell at Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blushed slightly. "Um, because he thought I was Kikyo and started hugging me rather inappropriately, I might add. And he wouldn't listen when I told him I wasn't his "dear","

Inuyasha looked rather livid. "He hugged you?" he asked angrily.

"Yes. But it's okay. I set him right. …Wait a second…he didn't even apologize!"

"He didn't? That bastard will pay!" Inuyasha roared.

"Inuyasha, sit down. It's okay,"

"He touched you and didn't apologize, Kagome,"

"He thought I was Kikyo,"

"Why? You two hardly look alike," _…You're more beautiful…Wait. I did not just think that!_

"I know! Everyone thinks we look alike, but we don't---Oh food!" Kagome exclaimed as the waiter set their dishes on the table. Kagome beamed at the young man, and said, "Thank you very much. Um, would you mind getting me some soda? A diet coke would be nice,"

The man blushed at her smiling face, and as he looked her over, began to grin. "Yes, of course. Anything you want, miss,"

"Not miss, just call me Kagome, okay?" she said, smiling all the more.

"All right, Kagome. I'll be right back" the boy grinned at her and hurried off.

Kagome smiled, and turned to her dinner. "What a nice guy,"

Inuyasha stared at her, trying not to yell at her again. "You _do_ know he was staring at you, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome, that bastard was checking you out!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

"He was not,"

"And you were flirting with him!"

"I was not. I was being nice,"

"'Oh, don't call me miss, my name is Kagome,'" Inuyasha mimicked. "That's flirting Kagome! Why'd you tell some random guy your name?"

"Because I felt like it! And I don't talk like that!" Kagome said. "I was not flirting with him and he wasn't looking at me!"

"Yes, he was," Inuyasha said. "He was practically undressing you in his mind," He blushed as he said that, and shut off his own thoughts from even traveling near that road.

Kagome gaped at him. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"What? It's true! That bastard was absolutely checking you out!"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear this any more," Kagome said. She began eating again when the waiter returned.

"Here you go, Miss Kagome," he said, grinning, setting her drink on the table.

"Thank you very much…?"

"Kyo," the waiter replied.

"Thanks Kyo," she smiled.

He grinned and looked her over again. "Kagome, I was wondering if you'd like to go catch a movie--"

"If you hadn't already noticed…" Inuyasha interrupted angrily, glaring at the waiter. "She's kind of busy,"

The waiter turned to Inuyasha and glared at him as well. "Excuse me, but this doesn't concern you,"

"I think you'll find that it does," Inuyasha said evenly. "Now, if you know what's good for you, you'd take your roaming eyes and slimy grin and get the hell out of here before I make you,"

The waiter quickly hurried off. Inuyasha still glared lividly after his back. "Bastard," he muttered.

"Inuyasha, what was that for?"

"What? You're blaming me?"

"You did tell him to leave,"

"And you were leading him on! I told you he was interested! He was gazing all over you!"

"Why'd you have to butt in anyway? I could have handled it on my own!"

Inuyasha just stared at her and didn't respond. What was going on? He'd practically yelled off at some guy because he'd been checking Kagome out. What had made him do that? Why had he felt so angry because some random guy had looked at Kagome? The feeling had never been so strong, and he wondered why he felt so pissed off, and jealous wait, had he just thought _jealous_? He wasn't jealous! Why would he be jealous? He didn't like Kagome in that way! He knew didn't, but yet…seeing some guy ask her out right in front of him had made him lose all of his self-control. It was like whenever he heard her fiancée's name. These days, his anger was ten times stronger than two years go, and he couldn't understand why. And the other more confusing thing was that he'd never gotten that angry or protective when it came to guys asking Kikyo out. Why did he get pissed when it was Kagome, and not Kikyo? How did that make any sense?

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome who was silently eating her meal and he felt his heart flutter as a smile escaped his lips. It'd been only two years since the two of them had spent time out like this, but to Inuyasha those two years had felt incredibly long. He was so intensely glad to have found Kagome again, to see her again, talk to her again, be with her again, that everything else seemed unimportant. All that seemed to matter was the fact he had Kagome again.

But another thought suddenly struck him. For how long was this going to last? One summer wasn't very long. How were things going to be when Inuyasha returned to Tokyo…alone, without Kagome? _She's getting married…_he thought somberly. Kagome was going to get married to that bastard, stay here forever, and…never associate with him again. After this summer, was she going to shut him away once more? No. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to handle that. When she'd left two years ago, the shock had been smothered by the hurt he had felt everyday in his heart. He hadn't known. He had been too preoccupied with his own life to care about what might have been going on in hers. He hadn't realized anything was wrong until he'd stormed up into her room and had read the letter that had shattered up it all. No amount of wishing it had just been a painful dream had made it go away. People came to him for answers as to why Kagome had left and for once in his life he didn't know what to say when it came to his best friend.

And now, after two years of searching almost half the colleges in the entire country of Japan, he was with her again. He was with the one girl he knew to be smart, happy, confident, and kind every minute of every day. He was with the girl he'd shared junior and high school memories with. The girl he thought he knew. But now, as he continued to gaze upon her, he realized that maybe he didn't know so much about her as he thought. He didn't know why she had left. He didn't know why she wouldn't tell him the reason. He didn't know (or understand) why she was getting married to a man she didn't love. He didn't know why she wasn't opening up to him anymore.

He remembered the times when they told each other everything. Their bond in friendship was a bond he couldn't have achieved even with Kikyo.

Inuyasha sighed. Kikyo. He couldn't believe he'd just seen her, not fifteen minutes ago. And, she was with another man. Hurt swept over him. He had thought she still loved him…hoped she still loved him, because he was certain he still loved her. What he was aware of, however, was how he had not gotten jealous of that man. He wasn't jealous. Just hurt. And to him, that made no sense. How is it that seeing a guy talk to Kagome makes him intensely angry, but seeing another man with the woman he loved, gave him no more emotions than hurt? …Was it that he was no longer in love with Kikyo? Inuyasha shook his head. That wasn't true. He thought about her everyday…when he wasn't already thinking about Kagome.

Kagome…

He looked back up at her, and smiled again. She looked beautiful, and this time he didn't stop himself from admitting it. He knew it was true. Kagome had always been very pretty, and with her personality, she was the perfect girl, as a friend, or as a girlfriend. He'd known that his entire life, ever since the first guy had dared approach her when he had been around. But one glare had made that bastard hurry away. Kagome was absolutely everything a guy could dream; and tonight, he had seen almost every side of her personality. Beauty…which was intensely evident; her outfit, which hugged her slim figure nicely, her hair which looked as soft as silk, her eyes, large and brown with a eye shadow that only intensified the orbs, her cheeks a rosy pink, and lips a lustrous red…lips he'd kissed only an hour before. Inuyasha quickly cleared that thought out of his head, not ready to think about it.

Instead he focused again on Kagome, finding point number two; her anger. She was so thunderous when she was and, and thinking about it now, it almost made him laugh. She got so heated up, so full of life, and spirited. In the car, when they'd fought, he'd experienced her anger once more and had realized how much he'd missed it when she'd left. Kikyo had gotten mad at him plenty of times, but with her, it seemed different. Kagome got all fiery and even childish when she was mad; she would yell and then resort to things like sticking her tongue out, slapping someone, or ignoring them. Kikyo, on the other hand, was the opposite. She wouldn't yell. She wouldn't get childish. She expressed all of her anger in her voice and her eyes. And, sure, getting on Kikyo's bad side was never a good idea, but getting on Kagome's bad side was somehow more hurtful.

Kagome's happiness was definitely number three. He could easily see she was pleased with the evening, her eyes glowing brightly, a genuine smile on her lips. Her beaming face could make anyone else smile as well, and Inuyasha's own smile grew all the wider.

"Is something wrong? What are you smiling at?" Kagome asked, shaking Inuyasha from his thoughts. She was staring right at him, blushing slightly from his intense gaze.

_She looks adorable when she blushes…_ Inuyasha shook his head. "No, nothing," he replied. "If you're done, we should go find a theatre to watch a movie,"

"All right then. Let's go," she replied with another smile.

Inuyasha couldn't help the smile he returned.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and company.

**Author's Note:** OOH! I'M BACK! This chapter picks up from the last chapter, Kagome and Inuyasha's date. Then, a whole bunch of other stuff happen, Kikyo being a bitch, a cat fight between the girls, angry Inuyasha, pissed off Koga, and some other stuff too. Hope you like it all, it's a long chapter, and yeah. Read and review. Love you guys, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Twelve**

"You better not be taking me to a horror movie. I'll never speak to you again if you do," Kagome warned.

Inuyasha grinned. "But how else will you get over your fears?"

"Who says I want to get over them? I'll be fine if I live my life without seeing another scary movie,"

"Aw, come on Kagome," Inuyasha coaxed.

"No, you meanie. You always tricked me into horror films in high school. Both you and Miroku! And I hate you for it," Kagome said indignantly. "Like the time we saw The Ring. I had nightmares for a week,"

"Oh yeah, and you called my house in the middle of the night, every night, whining and complaining about how scared you were,"

Kagome laughed. "I forgot I did that,"

"I lost a lot of sleep because of that,"

"I probably lost more sleep than you!"

"And god, are you ever an annoying person. You'd be bawling and yelling and complaining, it was insanity to my ears,"

"Well it was your fault for making me watch it in the first place,"

"I just like seeing you squirm. It's entertaining," Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him and he grinned. "Come on, Kagome, just this once. I missed watching scary movies with you during movie nights,"

"You didn't have movie nights with Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because they reminded me of you,"

Kagome felt her heart flutter at his words and a blush crept up her face. She looked out the window and a few minutes later sighed. "Fine. We can see a horror movie,"

Inuyasha's grin widened, and he said, "Don't worry, Kagome, I'll protect you. I'm your best friend, after all,"

Kagome smiled at him in return, wanting to say that he was so much more than that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Inuyasha said, though he was wincing at the pain in his right arm.

"It was okay…" Kagome said. "But I still hate you for taking me,"

"Well then I'll have to make you forgive me. Come on, let's go to my apartment, and I'll make you coffee,"

"_You_ can make coffee? Since when? You're a hazard in the kitchen," Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha turned a slight pink. "Okay fine. Maybe I'm not a great cook. But I can make coffee. So, are you up for some?"

"Sure, let's go,"

xxxx

"Hmm, Miroku's gone out,"

"He's with Sango. She mentioned something about going out with him," Kagome said.

"Love in the air?"

"More like lecherous tricks, knowing Miroku," Kagome said with a laugh, and Inuyasha chuckled as well.

"I'll start the coffee. You can make yourself comfortable. Watch T.V. if you want,"

"All right," Kagome replied, feeling rather awkward. They were _alone_ in his apartment. Kagome sat down at the couch, turned on the T.V and began channel surfing when she heard a loud clang. "Is everything okay in there?" she asked.

"Y-Yes! Why wouldn't it be?"

"What'd you drop?"

"Nothing! Quit nagging!"

"I'm not nagging. But if you need complete silence when you make coffee, just tell me. I'll turn off the T.V. and you know take a nap, I have a feeling this might take a while," Kagome said.

"Haha. You're so funny," Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"I aim to please," Kagome said, grinning. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, Kagome, I'm sure. Just relax for awhile, okay?" Inuyasha replied.

"Okay then," Kagome said, leaning back in the couch and taking in the news on T.V.

Once the coffee was made, Inuyasha brought the drinks over, and sat down beside Kagome on the couch.

"Hmm, it looks right," Kagome said, examining the coffee.

"What are you doing? Don't inspect the coffee like that, it's making me nervous!" Inuyasha said.

"Well if it's good then why would you get nervous?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Just drink it, would you?"

Kagome complied and tried the drink. Then, smiling, she said, "It's wonderful,"

Inuyasha let out a small sigh of relief. "Of course it is," he said.

"God, you're so arrogant," Kagome said. "It's just coffee. It's not like you made a big feast or something. I don't think you can make anything other than coffee and ramen. Can you?"

Inuyasha chose not to respond to that, knowing Kagome was right. "Well, are you a good cook? You don't strike me as the kind of girl to spend time baking cookies,"

"Yes, I can cook! I'm quite a good chef, seeing as how Sango can't cook to save her life," Kagome replied.

"Yeah right. I don't believe you can cook," Inuyasha said.

"Ah! Well then you'll just have to come over sometime and I'll make you dinner! You'll be blown away!" Kagome replied.

"All right, I accept, though I'm not sure if I should risk dying," Inuyasha said.

"You jerk! I'm a great cook. When do you want to come over?"

"Tomorrow night. Seven,"

"Fine! Tomorrow!"

Inuyasha grinned as he took another sip of his coffee. _ I don't think she realizes we're spending _another_ night out. She's so silly sometimes._ "So, want to watch a movie?"

"Another one? We just saw one at the theatre," Kagome replied.

"Yeah, but it'll be like a movie night. Like before…you know, yeah…want to? I've got a few that I brought with me, or there might be something on T.V." Inuyasha asked, turning to Kagome, and hoping really hard that she would stay.

"Well, I-I suppose I can stay. For one movie at least," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha grinned again, and jumped up. "Okay! What do you want to watch? I've got Spiderman, Shrek, Matrix, Secret Window…"

As Inuyasha continued naming off the collection of movies he owned, Kagome watched him silently, and the feeling was returning to her heart. The feeling of wanting to be with him, wanting to talk to him, see him, even hearing his voice, all of those feelings were coming back in waves. She still loved him, and right now, at that moment, he was giving her the chance… no, giving them the chance to be best friends once again. And, Kagome wasn't going to decline that offer. Not even if her life depended on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, don't keep me in the dark here! What happened last night?" Miroku demanded.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not a whole much. We talked, had dinner, watched a movie, came back here, had some coffee, watched another movie,"

"You call that 'not a whole much'?" Miroku exclaimed. "Come on, friend, you went out with Kagome officially after not seeing her for two years! What happened?"

"Nothing, okay? We argued about a whole ton of stuff, we had dinner--oh, and guess what? We met up with Kikyo,"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. S-She was at the restaurant we were at. With-With another guy,"

"Oh, ouch. Sorry man,"

Inuyasha shrugged, pretending as if the shock wasn't a big deal to him. "That was the big blow in the evening…winning first to the fact that Kagome's marrying that Koga bastard, whom she doesn't even love! Isn't that crazy!"

"I suppose it is," Miroku said, smirking at how Inuyasha had so easily changed topics from Kikyo to Kagome, and sounded as though the dilemma with Kagome was more important than his ex-girlfriend.

"Suppose? It _is_ crazy! I can't believe she's doing that. We got into a whole fight over it and--" Inuyasha abruptly stopped when he realized where he was headed with the sentence. He didn't want to tell Miroku about the next part because he knew his lecherous friend would make a huge unnecessary deal out of it.

"And? And what? What are you hiding?" Miroku demanded.

Inuyasha glared at him and looked away. "None of your business," he said huffily.

Miroku looked at his friend for awhile before getting up. "Fine, then I'll just have to ask Kagome what happened. I can count on her to not leave anything out,"

Inuyasha growled under his breath. "…Fine, I'll tell you…as long as you don't make a big deal about it,"

"Yahoo!" Miroku exclaimed, grinning.

"I-I-I kissed her…"

"AGAIN?"

"…Yeah,"

When Inuyasha offered no more information, Miroku grinned mischievously before bounding over to the couch and sitting down beside his friend. Still grinning, he said, "Soooo…"

"So? So what?" Inuyasha asked, scooting away from Miroku, a bit afraid of the mischievous and sly suggestive look in his eyes.

"Sooo…Do you _liiiiiike _her?" Miroku asked.

"What! No! Of course I don't! Kagome's just my friend!" Inuyasha yelped, though his face was turning beet red.

"Then why'd you _kiss_ her?" Miroku questioned.

"I-I-I-I don't know…" Inuyasha replied.

"But you have to have a reason! Why would you kiss someone you claim is just your friend? It makes no sense!" Miroku said.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm still trying to figure out why I kissed her the _first_ time!" Inuyasha snapped. "I know I don't like Kagome! I still love Kikyo! I know I do. Seeing her again last night proved that I haven't forgot about my feelings for her!"

"Yet you kissed another girl…Hmm, now what about that?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha didn't reply.

"Come on, friend, I know you wouldn't just do something like that without having a legitimate reason," Miroku said. "Could it be you're starting to fall for Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked away and sighed. "I don't know…I-I don't like her that way, Miroku. I still love Kikyo,"

"Are you sure about that?" Miroku asked. "Maybe you're just telling yourself you are to escape from the reality. From the truth,"

"What truth?" Inuyasha asked, turning to look at his friend.

"The truth that maybe you really are falling for Kagome," Miroku replied.

Inuyasha stared at him for awhile before sighing again and getting to his feet. "I'm going out," he said before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome!" Koga called.

Said girl turned and smiled at her fiancée. "Hey Koga," she replied meeting him.

Koga grinned and pulled her into his arms, then chastely kissed her forehead. "How are you, love? I missed you,"

Kagome laughed. "Missed me? Koga you saw me yesterday,"

"Yes, but we didn't actually have a date. You were out with that basta--I mean, Inuyasha," Koga said trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Yes I was with him, and I thank you for letting me spend time with my friend,"

"Of course I can't say no to what you want to do, Kagome," Koga said.

"That's nice to know," she said with a grin and he laughed. "So, since you can't say no to what I want to do…mind taking a girl shopping for clothes? And maybe lunch?"

Koga grinned. "Well, lunch I can say yes to. Shopping, however, is another story,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha walked down the streets, hands stuffed in his pockets, head down and staring silently at his sneakers as they hit against the cement. His mind was reeling after that conversation with Miroku, and he needed time alone to gain some clarity. What Miroku had said made no sense. How could it be that he was falling for Kagome? Kagome! The girl he'd known since junior high, the girl who'd become his best friend after only a few months, the girl he knew so well, and practically saw as a sister. He knew that Miroku's theory wasn't true. He wouldn't believe it. Sure…there were times when he was rather _attracted_ to Kagome…who wouldn't be? She was smart, beautiful and had an infectious personality. But, that didn't mean he was falling in love with her.

He had already fallen in love with someone else. And that someone wasn't hard to forget. Kikyo. He couldn't believe he'd just seen her yesterday. It had been so unexpected, so-so odd, that he hadn't known what to do. It had been a shock too. Seeing he with another guy so soon after their breakup. Had she really moved on? Was he the only one still hoping for their relationship to rekindle? Inuyasha scrunched up his face as he kicked a rock, still heading down the sidewalk with no real destination. Who was that Naraku guy anyway? Inuyasha was certain he'd seen that man before, but for the life of him, he couldn't place the face. And that name sounded familiar to him too.

Inuyasha sighed. This was all too much for him. The two girls in his life were colliding in his heart, and he didn't know what to do. On one hand, there was Kikyo, whom he loved completely and unconditionally. Kikyo, who was enticing and sophisticated, elegant and clever. But then, on the other more complicated hand was Kagome, his best friend. Intelligent and spirited, beautiful and carefree, Kagome was all of those…and so much more. Kagome, the girl he knew so well, loved to be with, was so glad to finally have back in his life. Kikyo, the one whom he wished to be with again, still loved with his heart, couldn't bear to be without.

_Damn it. Why does this have to be so difficult? I love Kikyo…but Kagome…_

Kagome was starting to draw his attention so easily, so wholly, so suddenly that it took him moments to realize he was getting hooked under her spell. Kagome had changed since he'd last seen her two years ago. Not drastically, no, but in a more subtle, simple way. She was more captivating. For some reason, he now saw Kagome in a way he'd never dreamed to see her before. Now, she seemed more smarter, more vivid and energetic, more mature. She was still the same Kagome he knew, but with these few differences. She was also, Inuyasha hated to admit it, more beautiful. Kagome had always been pretty, he knew that, but now, now she was gorgeous. It wasn't like her features had changed that much, but there was something about her that was screaming _Strikingly alluring._ He had seen it in her the night before; in the way she had dressed, in the way she had smiled and laughed, even in the way she had been angry.

He had never looked at Kagome in that way before. She was his best friend, and sure he'd admit she was pretty, and that she looked good, but he'd never gotten so enthralled by her before. There was like this invisible line that he didn't step over when they were in high school. He had never thought of Kagome as a possible date, or potential girlfriend. She was just the best friend. She was the one who helped him study, the one who would do his homework for him if he begged in just the right way, the one who'd get angry when he forgot to pick her up after her many club meetings, the one who spent a night each week watching scary movies just because he wanted to, the one who kept him in check. But now, he was thinking differently. His mind and his heart were saying otherwise. She was no longer just that person…she was somehow becoming someone he wanted to be with all the time. She had somehow become that datable, girlfriend-able type of girl, and Inuyasha couldn't believe how easily the tables had turned on him.

And because of these new discoveries, his life had gotten more complicated. How was he supposed to deal with his new feelings? A part of his heart was still hooked on Kikyo, still wanted her back; but the other part…Could Miroku be right? Could he really be falling for--

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Said girl turned at the sound of her name and stared when she saw her ex-boyfriend walking down the sidewalk. "I-Inuyasha," she replied.

"Kikyo, hi," Inuyasha said reaching her. "H-How are you?"

"I-I'm fine," she said. "And you?"

"Well, I'm well," he said, though knowing it wasn't entirely true. "What are you doing out here?"

"Some shopping," she said, holding up a few shopping bags. "What about you?"

"Just getting some air," he replied. "Are you alone?"

"Yes. Just me," she said with a slight smile.

Inuyasha smiled back. "Want to get some coffee?" he asked her, hoping she'd say yes. He really wanted to talk to her, be with her, because maybe spending time with her again would make him realize that he could only love her…and his messed up thoughts about Kagome would leave him alone.

"Um, well, I-I suppose so. But only for awhile," Kikyo said.

"Good," Inuyasha replied with another smile and he led her off down the street to a small coffee shop on the corner. After ordering and paying, they took their seats at a table for two by the windows and for awhile just quietly sipped their drinks. Inuyasha took the moment to look over at Kikyo and take her in. She was just the same. Long black hair, pulled back into loose ponytail, striking pale eyes, and perfect figure. He couldn't believe how easily she'd escaped his mind recently. How could he have ever forgotten her? Kikyo, the woman he loved.

"What are you looking at?" Kikyo asked suddenly, making Inuyasha blush slightly and look away.

"Nothing," he replied, but he knew she didn't believe him. Instead, he said, "So, what are you doing out here anyway? Why aren't you in Tokyo?"

"Naraku and I decided to take a trip together, you know get away from our stuffy lives in Tokyo for a few weeks. We've rented out an apartment for the time being," Kikyo replied.

"T-Together?" Inuyasha sputtered. They were _living_ together?

"Yes," Kikyo answered. "Two rooms, of course," she added, noticing his rather upset expression.

Inuyasha relaxed a bit, but still hated the fact that some guy was shacking up with _his_ Kikyo. "I see. Well, that must be nice," he said.

"It really is," Kikyo agreed. Then, changing topics from herself, she asked, "What about you? I see you found Kagome,"

"I have," Inuyasha said with a nod. "Miroku and I just took a trip and happened upon her. It was completely by accident,"

"So you didn't know she was here?" Kikyo asked. "You didn't come here looking for her?"

"No, I didn't," Inuyasha replied, wondering why she was even asking such questions. "But I have been looking for her. I've always been looking for her. It was just coincidence that she was the friend of the girl Miroku asked out,"

"What?" Kikyo asked, confused by the last statement.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Long story," he replied, not up to explaining.

Silence fell between them for a moment, but just then a burst of laughter filed through from the open door beside them. Inuyasha sat up, recognizing the voice. He knew who it belonged to. Turning to the window, he found Kagome herself, hanging onto Koga's arm, laughing carelessly, her face beaming. He suddenly found himself rather angry, his fists clenched and unclenched, and his jaw locked as he listened to their conversation.

"Kagome, I cannot stand another store! You've dragged me to like twenty already!" Koga was saying.

"Oh, Koga, it was only like five, and shopping isn't all that bad!" Kagome replied, laughing heartily.

"Please, Kagome, not another one! I'm carrying fifty bags, any more and I'll surely fall over," Koga said.

"Koga, you're so weak! Can't you even handle shopping bags?" Kagome teased.

"Who're you calling weak?" Koga demanded, grinning however.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, then grinned. "Weak!"

"Why you little--" Koga said, reaching for her with his hand.

Kagome shrieked and jumped out of the way, but Koga stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to his side. "Koga! Let me go!"

"No way," he said, hugging her closer.

"Koga!"

Koga just grinned and kissed her softly on the lips. "Come on, love, let's go,"

"Go? So you'll go do more shopping?"

"Of course not! I'm starved! I promised you lunch, didn't I? Let's go find some place good to eat,"

"All right, let's go, then," Kagome replied, grinning.

Koga returned her smile and led her down the sidewalk, both continuing to laugh and talk merrily.

Inuyasha watched them through the window with beady eyes. God, now he was royally pissed off. Why did he have to see that? Nothing made him more angry than seeing Kagome with that bastard. Someone upstairs must really hate him to make him go through that pain. …Wait. Pain? He wasn't pained by that! No way was he pained! He was just angry. He hated that bastard, and he hated that Kagome was engaged to him when she didn't love him. He was just angry. He wasn't pained. He wasn't jealous…_God, her laugh. Her laugh is so intoxicating…_

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo said, snapping him from his thoughts once more.

He finally tore his gaze from the window, surprised that his gaze hadn't melted it away already. "Huh?" he said stupidly, having momentarily forgotten Kikyo was there.

"Who was that with Kagome?" Kikyo asked, watching Inuyasha closely. She had noticed how his jaw had set, and how he had become unusually tense. She knew those were his signs of anger…and jealously.

"Hm? Oh, that bas--I mean, that's Koga. Kagome's f-fi-_fiancée_," Inuyasha spat the last word like poison.

"Oh, so that's who she's getting married to," Kikyo said, nodding her head. "A good pick,"

Inuyasha just growled angrily in response. _A good pick, my ass,_ Inuyasha thought angrily. Then, shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Kikyo and said, "Um, I have to go,"

"Are you sure? I-I wanted to…" Kikyo began, but then looked away.

"Wanted to, what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I wanted to, you know, maybe spend some time together," she answered quietly.

"Really?" Inuyasha said, surprised. "That's great! Because I-I want to too,"

"You do?"

"Yeah. W-Why don't you come over to my place this evening, and we can have dinner," Inuyasha suggested.

"I'd love to," Kikyo said with a smile.

He returned the gesture and then wrote down his address for her. The two then parted, walking down opposite ways of the sidewalk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome wiped her brow and sighed as she pulled the dish of lasagna out of the oven and set it on the table. She covered it with a plate, keeping it warm and then dashed back into the kitchen to check on the soup and breadsticks. Then, she changed the setting of the oven and put in the cake she was baking for dessert. After that, she sighed again and headed out to the living room, and sank down onto the couch.

It was a quarter to seven, and she had been preparing for the dinner she'd promised Inuyasha for the last five hours. Now, she was extremely worn out, and eagerly awaited for his arrival. _Heh. I'll show him what a good cook I am! _she thought, grinning. But, it wasn't just to show off her talents in the kitchen, it was also that she just wanted to spend more time with him. Their outing the night before had been so wonderful. She had such a great time at dinner, the movies, and then coming back to his place for coffee and another movie. It was like old times, and Kagome had missed that so much.

But, that wasn't as important as the moment at hand. She was getting worried; it was already after seven and Inuyasha wasn't there yet. She knew he wasn't a punctual person, but she was sure he'd be on time when food was involved.

"Kagome?" Sango called form the bedrooms.

"What is it, Sango?"

"Your date here yet?"

"It's not a date! And no, he's not,"

Sango heard the dejected tone in her friend's voice and walked out into the living room. "He's late. So what? I'm sure he's coming soon,"

"He'd better be coming after all I made," Kagome said and Sango laughed.

"You don't mind me staying here during your date? I could go out…but I don't want to miss your fabulous cooking," Sango said.

"No, stay, it's all right. And, it isn't a date!" Kagome repeated heatedly.

"You keep telling yourself that girl," Sango said returning to the other room.

Kagome sighed and glanced at the clock. Fifteen after. _Bad traffic, maybe? _she thought. _In five minutes I'll call. _

_…At half-past, I'll kill him._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You came,"

"Of course I came. We promised to get together, didn't we?"

"Yes. I was just hoping you didn't have second thoughts," Inuyasha said, stepping aside to let Kikyo into the empty apartment. He had coaxed Miroku into leaving by paying his friend for dinner and a movie, hoping it would be enough to keep him away for a long while. Inuyasha just wanted it to be him and Kikyo. Even for just one night, he wanted it to be the two of them, together.

"You have a nice place," Kikyo commented as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. Miroku and I lucked into it," Inuyasha replied. Then, seriously he said, "I'm glad you came tonight. I-I really want to be with you. I-I've missed you, Kikyo,"

Kikyo gave him a weak smile and nodded. "I've missed you too, Inuyasha,"

"You have?" he said, not quite believing it.

"I have, I really have," Kikyo whispered into his ear.

Electricity shot down Inuyasha's spine. Her breath was warm against his skin, raising goose-bumps. She had missed him. Was it possible she still loved him the way he loved her? Inuyasha looked into her pale eyes and felt his heart gather speed. He was with the love of his life, the woman he cherished…but even knowing all that, somewhere deep in his heart, he felt as though this was all wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No one's picking up the phone. And he doesn't have an answering machine. Stupid. I'll kill him,"

"He's probably on his way if no one's answering," Sango pointed out. "Quit fidgeting, he'll be here,"

Kagome sighed then walked to the closet and grabbed a sweater. "I don't care. I'm going over there," she said.

"The car is in the shop for tonight, how are you getting there? Are you walking?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Because then, if he ends up getting here before I get to his place, you can just call my cell and I'll trudge back," she said getting on her shoes. "If he forgot…he's never going to see sunlight again. And after I cooked an entire feast for him!"

"Well, hit him for me too, okay? Making you cook for five straight hours, and wait for a half hour. There's no saving his sorry ass tonight, huh?" Sango asked with a grin.

"Not a chance," Kagome agreed. "Call me if he shows…and don't eat the food!"

Sango gave an innocent look. "Wasn't even thinking of it,"

"Right, keep it that way," Kagome said, then smiled and walked out the door.

Sango sighed and mumbled as she went to cover the food on the table, "I have a feeling something's going to go horribly wrong,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Just wait right here, I'll be back in a few minutes. _

"Hm, easy for him to say. But what am I supposed to _do_ here?" Kikyo mumbled irritably. Inuyasha had left ten minutes ago to pick up their order of take out from a restaurant, and had coaxed her into waiting instead of coming with him.

Kikyo sighed and got to her feet, looking around the small, but nice apartment. In the bedroom, which she was surprised to find actually clean, since two boys who occupied it, a certain picture on the wall caught her eye. It was of Inuyasha and Kagome. His arm was over her shoulder and both were grinning brightly into the camera. Kikyo felt a white hot anger sear through her body. What was so important about this girl anyway? She didn't seem that extraordinary to her at all. But yet, after she'd ran away, all Inuyasha could think about was Kagome. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. All day and night, and it had driven Kikyo insane. Sure, they were best friends, and she understood that, but seriously, if she'd left without telling him then it probably meant she didn't want to be friends anymore. Kikyo had actually told that to Inuyasha, and that was the first time she'd ever seen him so furious. He'd almost yelled at her, and, to her surprise and anger, had looked like he could have cried. She'd realized he'd never thought of the fact that Kagome didn't want to be his friend anymore, and apparently that scared him. Kikyo had regretted her words, but hadn't taken them back. That day had put a big dent in their relationship for awhile, until both apologized a few days later.

But even after that, Inuyasha still pursued his search for Kagome. He looked up possible colleges and universities, and had been to the Higurashi shrine almost everyday for a month asking Kagome's family where she'd gone. Kikyo had learned after that day not to voice her opinions, because they only caused Inuyasha to get mad, and then work the harder to find her, which only made her mad and upset in return. After two years of putting up with Inuyasha searching constantly for his best friend, Kikyo had lost it. She still wasn't sure how she had managed two years with him in that state…no, wait she did know. One of her friends, who was always there when Inuyasha was out investigating with Miroku. She'd forgotten for a moment that he'd been there to help her through it all. He had been her friend…had started to become even more than that…

"INUYASHA! OPEN UP, DAMN IT!"

Kikyo jumped, not expecting some random loud female voice to go echoing through the front door. Curiously, she walked over and debated whether or not to answer the door. In the end, she did, and stepped back in surprise to find the very person she'd been loathing a while before standing on her ex's doorstep.

"K-K-Kikyo?" Kagome stammered, her heart beginning to race, and her blood beginning to freeze. "W-What are you doing _here_?"

"Nothing," Kikyo replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get Inuyasha, he was late for dinner," Kagome said coolly. _What was going on? Kikyo at Inuyasha's house? Had he met with her and forgot about me?_

"You must be mistaken, Kagome, because Inuyasha and I are having dinner here," Kikyo said. "He just went to pick up our order, and is coming back soon. I suggest you leave, seeing as how you're not wanted here,"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her, and muttered angrily, "I knew there was another reason I hated you. You're still a cold bitch,"

Kikyo glared at her. "How dare you say that to me!" she exclaimed furiously. "You little brat, it's all _your_ fault that Inuyasha forgot about me! Because of you, I never got to be with him,"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Kagome asked. "You're the one who dumped him! He loved you and you threw him away!"

"And you love him, don't you?" Kikyo inquired.

Kagome blinked and gasped, stepping back. "H-Ho-How-How did you--?"

"Heh. It's so easy. You're such a simpleton, Kagome, easy to read as a book," Kikyo said, stepping closer.

"Don't call me a simpleton! What right do you have to say that?" Kagome snapped.

"And what right do you have to call me a bitch?" Kikyo retorted. "You were always there, but I'd never realized you'd be so much in the way,"

Kagome didn't know what to say to that, and just stared at Kikyo, who continued.

"So, he broke your heart, did he? He told you he loved me, and you ran away. How cowardly," Kikyo said with an evil grin.

Kagome felt tears coming on and blinked her eyes hard to fight them down. She clenched her fists at her sides.

"But I can see why he'd chose me over you. Who wouldn't chose me over you?" Kikyo asked, then laughed. "It's such an easy contest, Kagome. I can see how you ran away, too ashamed to be around him after such a heartache,"

"Don't you dare talk about things you don't know," Kagome ground out.

"But I do know, don't I? I know you love him. I know you ran away. And now he's found you and you think he's starting to like you back? Ha. I've never heard of anything so hilarious and pathetic in my life,"

"Shut up," Kagome spat.

"Oh, but I'm not finished yet," Kikyo said. "You actually believe he might like you? Why would he, when all he can ever think about is me? He'll never love you, Kagome. You can try all you want, you can eat dinner, see movies, have fun, but you should know that when it truly comes down to it, between me and you, who do you think he'd chose? He'll never love you, Kagome. I can guarantee it. He'll never want you, never have you, …never love you. Inuyasha will never love you, ever---"  
**_SLAP!_**

Kagome breathed heavily as she drew her hand back up to strike again. She was red in the face, her cheeks streaked with newly shed tears. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest as though begging to be let out. She'd never been so mad and upset in her life. She wanted nothing better than to grind the heel of her shoe into that bitch's face.

Kikyo's eyes grew wide in surprise as she placed a hand on her left cheek, and turned to face Kagome. She hadn't seen that coming, had never anticipated to actually be slapped by this girl. But, now, the anger boiled within her and she snarled, "You little wench! How dare you--"

"What the hell's going on here? Kagome?"

Both females froze and turned to the staircase where Inuyasha stood, looking surprised, confused and angry. Kagome opened her mouth to explain, but Kikyo beat her to it, and ran over to Inuyasha, hugging him and pressing her face into his chest. Kagome heard the fake sobs and felt like slapping her again.

"Oh, _Inuyasha_, did you see what she did? She slapped me! B-But I hadn't even done anything! I was just telling her how you went to get our dinner and she slapped me!" Kikyo exclaimed though fake sobs.

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo and to Kagome's horror, put his arm around her and walked over to face Kagome. "Is that what happened, Kagome?" he demanded.

Kagome didn't answer.

"Answer me, Kagome! Why did you slap her? What is going on here?" Inuyasha practically roared.

Again, Kagome didn't answer. She eyed Inuyasha and saw the pain etched in his face along with confusion, but mostly anger. She then glared at Kikyo who, behind Inuyasha smirked directly in her face. _The nerve of that bitch! What a lying little--_

"_Kagome!_ What is going on?" Inuyasha yelled. "Is she telling the truth?"

"I don't know. You decide for yourself," she said, walking over to the staircase, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Why did you slap her? If you don't have a reason then apologize to her right now!" Inuyasha roared.

"No," Kagome replied firmly.

"What?" Inuyasha said, gawking at her. _This wasn't right! Something was wrong. Kagome is not acting right. I-I know she'd never do something like this without a reason. _"Kagome, apologize,"

"I said no, I'm not. I meant that slap, and I don't care if she goes and rots in hell," Kagome spat then turned to leave again.

"Kagome, what were you doing here in the first place?" Inuyasha called after her.

"Why don't you think about it over _dinner_? But don't mind me, I've got a big _feast_ prepared. I was going to eat it with my _best friend… _But, now, I think I'll just call_ Koga_ instead," Kagome said. "Thanks for nothing, Inuyasha," she added as the tears started up again and she quickly fled down the stairs.

Inuyasha stared after her for a moment as the words clinked into his head. _Kagome's cooking dinner!_ _Damn it, I forgot!_ "Shit, shit, shit!" he exclaimed, then he dropped the package of food and ran to the stairs.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Kikyo said, grabbing his hand. "Come on, we have dinner to eat,"

"Kikyo, let me go, now," he said fiercely, pulling his arm away. He dashed down the stairs, and skidded out the front door. But, to his dismay, Kagome was no where in sight, and he hadn't felt so angry and upset in his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, Koga, Kagome's not here," Sango said.

"Oh, I'm just here to pick up her class notes. I need them for class tomorrow," Koga said.

"I see, then come on in. You can wait for her if you want. I don't know what notes you're looking for," Sango replied, letting her friend's boyfriend into the apartment.

"Thanks, Sango," Koga said with a grin. He walked in and then saw the big feast on the table. "What is all this? A party? Why wasn't I invited?"

Sango smiled. "No, Kagome wanted to prove to Inuyasha that she could cook, so she made all of this," she replied.

Koga tensed at Inuyasha's name and then looked away. He sat down at the couch and before Sango returned to her room, he asked quickly, "Sango, does Kagome love me?"

Sango froze and turned to face Koga. His expression surprised her; he looked forlorn, and it was a look that didn't suit him. He was always grinning and happy, but right now, he looked like a lost kitten. "W-What are you talking about Koga? Ka-Kagome loves you,"

Koga looked at her and smiled sadly as though he could read through her lie. "Are you sure? Sometimes, I don't really think so,"

"Don't think like that, Koga," Sango said. She hated lying to him, but she knew that she couldn't tell him the truth and just evading the question was even worse. Kagome did love Koga; just in a different way…and not in the way he thought. Kagome loved all of her friends, she'd told Sango that once…so technically this wasn't lying…? "Come on, cheer up…a sad look doesn't suit you, you know,"

Koga nodded and sighed, and stood up. "Need some help? Maybe we could find the notes in her room--"

Just then the door slammed open and Kagome hurried in. She froze finding Koga in the room and the male instantly noticed her tear-streaked face, red eyes and flushed face.

"K-Kagome! What's wrong?" he asked, concern in every tone of his voice. Koga hurried to her side and he drew her to him, feeling a bit surprised to feel Kagome immediately put her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"K-Koga…" she muttered.

He felt her shake and cry even more and just pulled her closer. He noticed Sango slip away to the other room and close the door, but left it open a little bit incase she was needed. Koga led Kagome to the couch and they sat down together, still hugging because for once, Kagome wouldn't let go. He caressed her back, and drew his fingers through her soft hair, murmuring, "Shh, honey, it's all right…You're okay now,"

"I-I-I--"

"Yes?"

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered into his shoulder that it took Koga a moment to decipher the name.

Instantaneously, he tensed, and felt fire begin to burn within him. _That bastard. What the hell did he do to her? I'll kill him, I don't give a shit. He's going to die a painful death. _ "Kagome, what-what happened?"

Kagome shook her head and pulled away. "It-It's nothing, Koga," she said.

He knew she was lying, but didn't press her. He just drew her close to his side, and whispered again, "It's all right now,"

After a long moment of silence, Kagome said, "K-Koga…?"

"Yes, love, what is it?" he said, turning to look at her, and even though her face was flushed and stained with tears, she looked beautiful to him.

"K-Koga…can-can we pull the w-w-w-wedding da-date up? I-I want to get m-married as soon as-as pos-possible," Kagome cried quietly.

"What?" Koga exclaimed. "K-Kagome, are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, I-I'm very sure," she said, crying more. "P-Please, Koga, le-let's get married in a few weeks…I can't wai-wait any longer,"

"Kagome…I don't want you to rush into this if you don't really want to," Koga said. He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away, then kissed her forehead chastely. "But, if you're certain, then you have my word. You know I want to be with you, so if this is what you _truly_ want, then yes, we can get married sooner,"

"Oh, Koga, t-thank you," Kagome exclaimed as she flung her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Koga hugged her back, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Inuyasha and Company.

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the really long wait, but here you go! Thanks for your reviews! Byes! SilverRose88.

**Chapter Thirteen**

"But Kagome, pushing the wedding date isn't going to solve anything! You're going to have to talk to him eventually," Sango said that night after Koga had left and Sango had demanded everything out of Kagome.

"I don't care," Kagome replied. "T-This is just how it'll be. He's obviously got Kikyo, so he doesn't give a crap about me,"

"Are you going to listen to that bitch's lies instead of trusting your own friend?" Sango inquired, and Kagome actually tensed, thinking that over.

"I'm not listening to anyone. I'm doing what I have to do," she said after a moment. "Being with Koga will give me a peace of mind. W-We'll get married, and-and then after this summer, I'll never have to think about or see Inuyasha again,"

"You know that's not what you want, and you know that's not going to work. If you marry Koga, I can bet you'll live the rest of your life wondering 'what if?'. What if I had made up with Inuyasha, and Kikyo had…died? Would we be together?" Sango said. "I know that's what will happen, and I never want to see you go through that,"

"I'm sorry, Sango, but I-I just can't. I don't think I can ever see Inuyasha again," Kagome replied.

"But aren't you going to invite him to the wedding?"

"…I don't know. Maybe. But after that, I swear to never talk to him again,"

"He's not going to agree to that, Kagome. After what I've seen and heard about the two of you, I can bet my life that he's not going to let you get away again. Even if you're married, he'll hunt you down,"

Kagome sighed, and pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Then I'll just have to shut the door in his face," she replied. "Good night, Sango,"

"Kagome--"

"Good night,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She _slapped_ her?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied. "And, I have no idea why,"

"I think I do…" Miroku mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing!"

"What am I going to do? I feel horrible about missing the dinner with Kagome yesterday, but I'm still so angry at her for slapping Kikyo. I can't believe Kagome would ever do that to someone,"

"She's slapped you plenty of times," Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, and I never deserved those."

"Sure you did. She always slaps people when they deserve it. …But, I don't get why she used to slap me…it's not like touching her is a bad thing," Miroku said with a thoughtful look.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You complete moron. I don't know who _wouldn't _slap you for touching them,"

"Anyway…what are you going to do? Kagome's obviously angry and upset. You're angry and upset, and Kikyo's…a bitch,"

"Don't call her that," Inuyasha said, though for once, he didn't get overly angry about it.

Miroku found that very interesting, and grinned.

"Why the hell are you smiling? This isn't a happy occasion," Inuyasha growled.

"Just go tell Kagome you're sorry," Miroku suggested. "A good apology is always a great icebreaker,"

"…Yeah, you're right. But, I still don't know," Inuyasha replied, and put his head in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Kagome, are you feeling any better today?" Koga asked the next day as he picked her up for class.

Kagome laughed slightly and said, "Koga, you called me like twenty times yesterday asking if I was okay or not. I'm okay. And, I'll get better, slowly,"

"Don't worry, dear, I'll be there for you," Koga said and grinned.

"Thanks, Koga," she replied.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Let me just get my stuff," Kagome replied and hurried to the bedroom as Sango walked out.

"Oh, hey, Koga," she greeted. "I heard the news. Getting married sooner, huh? Lucky you,"

"Thanks, Sango," Koga said, grinning. Then, seriously, he whispered, making sure Kagome couldn't hear, "Um, Sango, could you give me Inuyasha's address while he's here?"

Sango froze and looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because we-we want to send a wed-wedding invitation," Koga replied. "I'd ask Kagome, but she gets teary whenever I mention his name,"

"Understood," Sango said with a nod. "Here, I'll write it down for you,"

"Thanks," he said, and waited as she quickly jotted down the address of Inuyasha's apartment. Just then, Kagome walked out, supplies in hand, and the two of them left for class.

xxxx

Koga drove down the street once he'd dropped Kagome off after classes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with an address on it, and just knowing it was connected to that bastard made Koga seethe. He had to deal with this problem right now, before he forgot. It was something he'd never let go. That bastard had hurt Kagome, and he was going to pay dearly for it.

Koga found the apartment complex easily and took the elevator to the appropriate floor. He knocked on the door and then heard a loud, "Who is it!" yelling through the wood.

Koga didn't answer, not wanting to give himself away.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha called again.

Realizing that Inuyasha wasn't going to answer the door until he knew who it was, Koga replied, "Just open the damn door, you bastard,"

There was a slight pause, and then the door slammed open and Koga was met with a disgruntled and furious looking Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"We have to talk," Koga replied.

Inuyasha laughed. "We have to do nothing. Get the hell out of my face,"

"No. We have to talk. You hurt Kagome,"

This made Inuyasha stop shutting the door and turn to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Koga snarled, stepping closer. "And, if you ever try to hurt her again, I won't hesitate in killing you,"

Inuyasha didn't reply; just stared spitefully at Kagome's fiancée.

"Don't you ever make her cry again, you bastard," Koga said.

"I would never want to make her cry," Inuyasha replied evenly.

"Good, because you should just leave her alone from now on. Don't see Kagome anymore. All you do is make her upset," Koga said.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Inuyasha roared. "I'm her best friend and if I want to be with her, if I want to see her, then I will. I'm not taking your crappy advice,"

"You may be her best friend," Koga agreed, "but soon, I'm going to be her _husband_, and you'll just continue being the best friend,"

Inuyasha growled at him.

"Leave her alone if you know what's good for you," Koga said, turning to leave.

"I'll say the same to you," Inuyasha called after him.

The two glared at the other once more before Koga disappeared into the elevator and Inuyasha returned inside, slamming the door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sneezed. Someone must have been talking about her. She sighed and rubbed her nose, resisting the urge to sneeze again. A lot of talking about her going on somewhere. Kagome laughed to herself, wondering who was spewing gossip and crap around. She made her way down the street and to the coffee shop where she was supposed to meet Koga in a few minutes. He'd said he needed to take care of something, and that they should meet around five-thirty at the coffee shop. Koga had been acting rather weird that day, and she wondered what was up. He'd been really impatient during classes and had practically sped down the streets after class to drop her off. When she'd joked about him losing interest in her, that he had to get away so quickly, he looked so horrified that he'd started going on and on about how he could never fall out of love with her.

Kagome sighed. She liked Koga. He was such a sweet, caring, charming, handsome guy. He was smart, always happy, and a natural leader. Kagome dropped her face in her hands. She was making a good guy go through with a marriage that should never happen. She was making such a great man, someone who could have any woman in the world, marry _her_ just because she was too afraid to tell the real person she loved the truth.

"He deserves someone better," Kagome mumbled to herself as she swirled her spoon around in her coffee. "Definitely not someone like me. I'm just a lying, cheating, stupid little girl who's running away. I'm so selfish. He definitely deserves someone better,"

"Who deserves someone better?"

Kagome gasped and found Koga grinning at her from above. She bit her tongue, hard, to punish herself from talking aloud. And to herself too; people must have thought she was crazy. She looked at Koga who was sitting down next to her and said, "You're here. I was wondering what was taking so long,"

"I'm sorry, love," Koga replied, kissing her softly on the cheek. "So, care to tell me who it was you were talking about?"

"I'd rather not," Kagome said, blushing. _No way am I telling him that!_ "Just some random babbling,"

Koga nodded and took a sip of his own coffee. "Kagome, I want to ask you something,"

Noting the sudden serious tone in his voice, Kagome turned to Koga and said, "Yeah, sure, what's on your mind, Koga?"

"Well, are you sure about getting married so soon?" he asked, watching her closely. "I-I know you asked to push the date up, but still, I just want to make sure,"

Kagome swallowed. _I-I hope he's not suspecting anything. That would be so horrible. I-I don't want to hurt Koga. _"Of-Of course I'm sure, Koga," she said finally, trying to sound confident. "I was just thinking that I'd like it better if we were married sooner. B-But if it's not what you want, then--"

"Are you crazy, Kagome!" Koga exclaimed. His eyes were shining, glowing like sapphires, and he was grinning warmly. He took her hands and kissed them, then said, "Kagome, I'm so thrilled! You don't have to worry about me. This is a dream come true,"

Kagome smiled, his happiness was just so intoxicating. "T-Thanks Koga,"

"I should thank you," he said, and grinned. "I've wanted this for a while…but I always had a feeling that you-you didn't feel about me the same way I felt about you," he said, looking at her carefully, a slight sad expression in his eyes.

Kagome tried not to cringe. _Does he know I don't love him? Does he know that my heart only belongs to Inuyasha?_ Then, laughing, she said, "Oh, Koga, where did you get that from? Of course I-I love you," She smiled brightly for him, hoping he didn't see through her fake gesture.

Koga searched her face for a second, and Kagome held her breath. But, then he slowly grinned again, and pulled her into his arms. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and put her arms around him. "Oh, Kagome, I love you too," Koga said, then kissed her softly on the lips before standing. "Now, let's go. We've got some serious shopping and planning to do if the wedding's this soon,"

"R-Right," Kagome replied, also getting to her feet and following her fiancée out into the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you apologized yet?"

"Apologized? What the hell for?"

"You _know_, about missing that dinner with Kagome you were supposed to go to," Miroku said.

Inuyasha flinched slightly at the remembrance of what he'd done a few nights before. "Hn. I ain't got to apologize for anything," he said gruffly, childishly crossing his arms.

"But you missed her dinner to spend time with Kikyo! You practically cheated on her with another woman! Ah, gasp!" Miroku said sounding scandalous, then quickly dodging the pillow that was thrown his way. "You should apologize, you know,"

"But it wasn't my fault! I forgot, which is a harmless mistake anyone could make. _She_ should apologize!"

"Why? Kagome didn't do anything,"

"You're forgetting she slapped Kikyo,"

"But that's something between her and Kikyo. It doesn't directly involve you,"

"Yes it does! It involves my best friend and the woman I love!"

"You…still love…Kikyo?" Miroku asked, surprised.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Hmm," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Hmm? What hmm?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hmm…" Miroku repeated.

"Miroku! What are you hmming about?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing!" he said, heading for the kitchen.

"Argh! Forget it then, I'm going for a walk!" Inuyasha said abruptly and ran out the door.

Miroku smiled to himself as the door shut. "That fool. Why does he continue lying to himself? If only he wasn't so stubborn, then he'd easily see how much he loves Kagome and not Kikyo. Stupid moron,"

Just then the phone rang and Miroku went over to pick it up. Once he realized who it was, he practically leapt in joy and exclaimed happily, "My dearest Sango! I can't believe that you're calling me! I haven't heard your voice for such a long time, and it is still just as melodious as ever! Oh, how long we have been parted, woe is me! It is an honor to be called by you, I cannot contain my happiness and passion!"

"Hello to you too, Miroku," Sango said flatly.

"Ah! You actually greeted me as well! I might as just die right here and now, seeing as how my life has been fulfilled!" Miroku exclaimed, not noticing the dull tone in her voice.

"Shut the hell up and listen, will you?" Sango snapped, though somewhat flustered that he was _that_ excited about hearing her voice.

"Yes, my dear Sango, anything for you! To what do I owe this gracious call?"

"Who are you calling 'dear'?" Sango exclaimed angrily. Then regaining composure, she said, "Well, I'm actually calling on behalf of Kagome, who's too stubborn and upset to even let me mention Inuyasha's name…So I'm just the unlucky messenger,"

"And I must be the great lucky recipient! Fate must be on my side today!"

"Knock it out, will you?" Sango said, trying to fight a sudden blush that wanted to appear on her cheeks. "As I was saying, since Kagome's a fool, I'm just calling to remind you and Inuyasha that you're both invited to Kagome's wedding, and not to forget about it!"

"Kagome's wedding?"

"Yes, her wedding with Koga, remember? I'm just reminding you about it,"

"But isn't it a bit early to be reminding us? She isn't getting married right _now_, is she?" Miroku asked, confused.

"What are you talking about? Don't you know that Kagome and Koga's marriage is in a few weeks? I thought she'd already sent you two an invitation," Sango said, frowning.

"WHAT! Her wedding's in a few _weeks_!"

"Yeah, she asked Koga just a few days ago to pull the wedding date up. Kagome's getting married in less than three weeks,"

"WHAT!"

"Quit shouting, damn it!" Sango snapped. "Anyway, why're you so surprised? Didn't you get the wedding invitation Kagome sent out yet?"

"Wedding invitation? What invitation?"

"Curses. Kagome, that stubborn little fool…and Koga'll get a piece of my mind for lying to me," Sango ground out through clenched teeth.

"Sango, when did this all happen? I know that Kagome wouldn't just randomly decide to get married so suddenly. When did she decide this?" Miroku asked.

"Uh, a few days ago, actually. She came home, crying about something to do with Inuyasha, and then asked Koga to pull the date up. It was the night she was supposed to make Inuyasha dinner, but he never showed up," Sango explained.

Miroku thought about this for a second, letting the words click into in brain, and then a sudden connection was made. "Sango," he said seriously. "Kagome…Kagome loves Inuyasha, doesn't she?"

Sango almost dropped the phone along with choking on the piece of chocolate she was eating at the same time. "Wh-Wh-What? Where-Where'd you get t-that fr-from?" she spluttered.

"Sango, tell me the truth. Kagome loves Inuyasha, right? I know it…she has to,"

Sango sighed, knowing Kagome'd probably kill her for this, but deciding that since he knew anyway… "Yes, Miroku. She does. She has for quite some time now,"

"I knew it!" Miroku exclaimed excitedly. "I just knew it! God, it makes sense now, everything makes perfect sense, all of it since she left two years ago! I understand it now…and now she's marrying KOGA! GAH! This is horrible!"

"Don't I know it," Sango said bitterly. "Kagome's practically glued herself to Koga's arm after what happened, and she won't let me mention a word about Inuyasha or about what she should do to make up with him. Koga's too thrilled to realize something's horribly wrong, and I don't have the heart to tell him the truth. Poor guy'll probably die if he realizes what's really happening outside his own little world,"

"And Inuyasha's a fool if I ever met one. He's got it into his head that it's Kagome's fault for what happened, when she was obviously the victim here. Then, he's still telling himself he's in love with that bitch Kikyo, when he's definitely got strong blooming emotions for his best friend," Miroku said, shaking his head at his friend's stupidity.

"Both of them are the same. It's beyond me how they even managed to fall in love in the first place. Stubborn as mules and both upset about the same thing without even realizing it. Kagome's handling it by marrying Koga, and--"

"Inuyasha's just decided to have nothing to do with her. He won't even apologize for missing the dinner," Miroku said. "That stupid fool, I swear I'm going to pummel him if he doesn't come to terms with his feelings right now,"

"I'll come help too!" Sango said, then sighed. What a mess she was in. Kagome and Inuyasha both needed a slap in her opinion. A good shake would help them realize how retarded they'd been behaving.

"Sango, where is Kagome right now?"

"She took Koga to go see her wedding dress. She and I picked it out a while back, and she wants him to go check it out,"

"They're _wedding dress_ shopping!" Miroku exclaimed. Then, realizing something, asked quickly, "Is that the wedding dress store by the ramen shop a few blocks from the movie theatre?"

"Yeah, it is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, Inuyasha stormed out of here awhile ago for a walk. If I can make him stop by the ramen shop, he'll have to pass the wedding dress store to get there!"

"And, he'll see Kagome with Koga, picking out dresses of all things, and get insanely--"

"--jealous, as in his nature. I know he loves her, and even slight little pushes like these will make him realize it more. If he can see her there, with Koga, he's bound to get annoyed, and upset,"

"Maybe his anger will make him storm in and actually talk to Kagome as well,"

"Now, that may be asking much…but seeing as how he can't handle his anger any more than a raging bull, I say there is a chance at that happening,"

"So, I guess there's a plan for the moment. Call Inuyasha, then call me back later if he goes or not, kay?" Sango said.

"Aye, aye, my dearest Sango!"

"Quit calling my your dearest! I'm no one's dearest!"

"Not yet, my darling, not yet," Miroku said, then chuckled when she yelled, "Damn you!" and hung up on him. Then, seriously, he dialed a certain moron's cell phone.

xxxxx

"That moron. Expects me to go buy him ramen! He doesn't even eat ramen! …Well, then there's more for me, right?"

Inuyasha stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned the corner down the sidewalk to the ramen shop. Silently, he actually thanked Miroku. Maybe eating his favorite food would help him forget about pressing matters in his life. He was still angry at Kagome about the slap she'd given Kikyo, and though he didn't know all of the details, it still pissed him off that she'd even raise a hand to his girlfr---Wait. Was he going to say girlfriend? Kikyo wasn't his girlfriend anymore. Sure, he still loved her, but they weren't together, so why was he about to say that? Had he thought that they were going to get together after spending time together? She had called him the day after to talk, and they'd spent about two hours catching up on the phone. It had been so easy to talk to her, even though they'd broken up, and he had felt an incredible lightness in his heart that he was able to hear her voice again. He'd missed her so much.

But even though he'd been enjoying himself, there had been a certain part of his inner self, a certain cavern in him that was telling him that this was all wrong. That he was doing everything wrong. His inner self kept telling him that he was no longer in love with Kikyo. That if he just closed his eyes and thought for just half a second, he'd realize that all along, the one he'd been wanting to be with was---

Inuyasha had long since learned to not listen to his inner voice. Whatever that voice was doing in his mind, he didn't know, and he was now promptly ignoring it. He loved Kikyo. He knew he did, and no little voice was going to tell him otherwise.

He sighed. Even though he was still angry about what had happened, he was also hurt and guilty about missing Kagome's dinner. Her last words to him that night had replayed about a thousand times in his head after she'd ran off, and every night afterward.

…_Why don't you think about it over **dinner? **But don't mind me, I've got a **big feast **prepared. I was going to eat it with my **best friend**… But, now, I think I'll just call__ **Koga** instead. …Thanks for nothing, Inuyasha._

He couldn't explain the guilt he felt when hearing this, and he knew that he'd been insanely stupid to have forgotten the dinner she had prepared. He had been the one to want to spend more time with her, and he'd gone and crushed the next chance he'd had by forgetting about their night altogether, and being with Kikyo, another girl, of all people. He was a jerk, and he knew it. He also knew he should have apologized, but his anger at her for slapping Kikyo outweighed his desire to amend the situation with his best friend.

_But she was so hurt. _

There is was. That stupid inner voice again. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and tried to block it out, but it's words flowed out to him, loud and clear.

_You hurt her. Don't you want to make thing's right between you two? Can you go on knowing that, from now on, it would be your fault if she never spoke to you again? Kagome must have had her reason's for slapping Kikyo, and even if it is the woman you love, isn't Kagome and her friendship more important? You've only just got her back, and you've been making progress…Remember that night at the beach…Or the night of that 'date' in the car…_

"Damn it, shut the hell up you stupid voice," Inuyasha ground out, his nerves on end. Just thinking about the last two mentioned events made his blood begin to beat rapidly. God knew he couldn't forget those two days, but---

_But nothing. You know you're feelings are changing. You can feel them change when you look at her, when you think about her, when you hear her speak, when you feel her touch…You know you're lying to yourself about loving Kikyo…You've been lying to yourself all along…_

"Shut up," he spat again.

_Even if I do, it's not going to change your feelings. Why not find out what really went on before jumping to conclusions? Why not tell her you're sorry for forgetting the dinner. Make amends with her before it's too late. You know you want to. _

That time Inuyasha couldn't deny the voice, because it was the truth. He wanted to. He desperately needed to apologize. He desired for everything to go back to how it was. He didn't want to lose her again, and by not speaking to her, he was only making the situation worse. He'd hurt her. He needed to fix things.

_That's the way to go!_ the voice said approvingly.

"Shove a sock down your throat already and leave me alone!" he grumbled, and passerby gave him an odd look. "Great, now I'm talking to mysel--" He abruptly stopped himself as something through the window of the store he was passing by caught his attention. His jaw then hit the floor.

There, in every fiber of her being, was an angel. A gorgeous pure white dress of what seemed to him silk was covering her slim body in a very promising way. The fabric caught every curve over her body perfectly, emphasizing her figure in such a way no man could ever resist. The dress was beautiful, and on her it looked even better. Inuyasha moved to stand in the open doorway to get a better look. The top was a halter, with a triangular collar that dipped downward for a small view of cleavage. The collar was lined with pearls and two pearl strands held the top up, tied at the back of her neck. There were no sleeves on her arms, save for the silk gloves that made their way to her elbows. At her waist, where a string of pearls wrapped around her like a belt, the dress pulled out only slightly and fell down to her feet. Another string of pearls outlined the bottom of the dress, along with about five strands of pearls that were stitched to the dress falling from the waist to the bottom; one from the center, and two on either side. As she turned around, he saw that the back was a bare, which made his heart leap. The strand of pearls around her waist ended at the small of her back where the base of the top closed, giving no more view to bare skin. Seemingly attached to the string of pearls at the waist, a transparent fabric of some sort fell to the ground long after the dress' end to serve as the train. The train, like the front of the dress, contained strands of pearls, about six of them in all.

Inuyasha stepped closer as Kagome turned around again, and his breath caught in his throat. His mouth went dry and his heart had lost all track of beating. Never in his life had he beheld such a sight. Never in his life had he felt so effected by another person's beauty. Kagome--with her cheeks a faint red from possible embarrassment, her eyes wide with excitement, and pain, he noticed with a slight frown, her lips red and welcoming, her raven hair that tumbled down, cascading over her shoulders, and framing her face--looked beautiful. The essence of that word had never before been so appropriate. Anyone passing by would have to be blind or stupid, or both, to dare say she wasn't as gorgeous as Aphrodite herself.

As he continued to gaze over her, he realized that she was the epitome of perfection, not one flaw could be found. She looked as though she'd fallen straight from the heavens, a gift from the gods, an angel of the highest nobility and beauty. His chest thumped rapidly as still he stared at her, not able to tear his eyes away. He'd never seen anyone so enticing, had never experienced a time when he'd been dumbfounded by someone's beauty, had never had to remind himself how to breath… And here he was, staring at Kagome, his best friend of all people…and she was doing all those things to him and much more. The hairs on his skin stood on end as she continued twirling around to gain view of her appearance from every direction; his eyes were swallowing her in, pools of only the engaging woman before him…

Just then, she turned and saw him, and he saw her gasp in shock. He only sought out her eyes and grasped onto the hold of her gaze. He locked her stare with his own, gazing intensely at her as he'd never done before…except for two certain nights… Inuyasha was suddenly swarmed with thoughts and emotions from the two nights he'd kissed her and unexpectedly he wanted very much to run up to her and wrap her angelic form in his arms and press his lips against hers…All other thoughts escaped his mind as that urge became the more desirable…he wanted to feel her mouth against his, he wanted to hold her and feel her warm, lithe body against his chest, he wanted to absorb her every being into his mind, soul, and heart…Heart?

He quickly snapped his eyes away from hers, as shock took over his brain. He gasped for air, not realizing he'd been holding his breath when they'd locked eyes, and he'd stared at her with such passion…Wait, passion? Inuyasha suddenly felt very dizzy and he leaned against the doorframe…and though he didn't want to…his eyes traveled back to Kagome and again got lost in those pools of chocolate brown…

Kagome felt her heart quench tightly in her chest, felt the heat rise several degrees in the air around her, felt her mouth go dry at the sight of the man she loved…She hadn't seen him for days, hadn't talked to him for what seemed like a week, and hadn't seen him, hadn't beheld his appearance for what was to her an eternity. And there he was, the object of her affection, the desire of her every dreams, the cause of the pain she was putting herself through…Inuyasha. Kagome had to refrain the tears from flooding her eyes. She was trying to move forward. Seeing him right now, at this moment, was not the best thing that could have happened, and-and--why was he staring at her like that?

She could see the swirl of emotions in his dark eyes; shock, confusion, and…was that love? Kagome almost laughed out loud. Love. She must have been seeing things. But as she tried desperately to pull her gaze away from his, she couldn't, and found herself only staring even more at her love's face. She vaguely heard someone calling her name, but since she was now in a world of her own, a world of just her and Inuyasha, she didn't think much about it, and continued gazing into Inuyasha's emotion filled eyes.

Koga looked up at Kagome worriedly. She had suddenly froze as if something horrible was going on, and now wasn't responding to her name. Staring at her, he realized that something opposite had her attention, and slowly turning, Koga found the object of her gazes---and he'd never felt so much hurt in his life. One look at Kagome and back to that bastard in the doorway practically sent him into a rage unlike any other, but he held his calm. Maybe it was just a fluke. Just seeing the passion in Kagome's eyes didn't necessarily mean she loved that stupid bastard. He knew she hadn't seen him for awhile, and he knew that they were insanely close as best friends…maybe she was just surprised to see him so suddenly, knowing what had transpired just a few days ago between them. …However that didn't explain squat why the bastard was staring at her with so much emotion Koga wanted to gag. The great fool had a girlfriend (A/N: Koga doesn't know that Inuyasha doesn't really have a girlfriend anymore), and here he was eyeing _his_ woman! The nerve of that bastard!

Koga marched down to the door and grabbed a fistful of Inuyasha's shirt and glared at him. "Keep your filthy eyes off of Kagome, you bastard," he snarled.

Inuyasha instantly locked fierce gazes with Koga. "Get your disgusting hands off of me," he ground out, angry that the bastard was here with Kagome, and that he'd dare interrupt his and Kagome's moment---Whoa. Rewind. Had he just said _moment_? His and _Kagome's_ moment?

"Koga! Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome exclaimed from where she was standing, wanting to rush up and stop them, but couldn't because of the dress.

Both males slowly pushed away from the other, muttering "Bastard," under their breaths. Inuyasha, first to recover, turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome, wow, you look great," An understatement to beat all understatements. She looked like goddess.

Kagome blushed. "T-Thanks…" she mumbled.

Koga growled angrily at that exchange, and sent Inuyasha a warning glare before walking over to Kagome and giving his fiancée a hug and kiss (mainly to piss Inuyasha off) and said, "No, Kagome, you look _perfect_,"

She blushed again, and Inuyasha scowled. What the hell did she see in that ugly, stupid, flirty, overprotective bastard of a fiancée? For all it was worth, _he_ was a hundred times better than him!

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"Just taking a walk when I noticed you through the window," he replied. _And practically fainted at the impact of your beauty…_ "Why are you dress shopping already? Isn't it a bit early for your wedding to be picking out the dress?"

Kagome hesitated. _Oh, crap. I-I didn't want to tell him face to face. That's why I had Sango call them…He must have not heard then. Damn it, how can I tell him? I-I don't think I can…_

"Because, Kagome and I are getting married in a few short weeks," Koga replied, glaring at Inuyasha, though a slight smirk played at his lips.

Inuyasha almost hit the ground in dead shock. "Y-Y-You're **_what_** in a few short weeks?" he bellowed.

"Getting married…" Kagome quietly replied this time, carefully meeting his gaze. The emotions she'd seen before were all replaced by just one strong emotion: anger.

"And when the freakin hell were you planning to tell me, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, his eyes locked onto hers once more, a fierce intense gaze that practically ripped her soul.

"I was going to, but seeing as how things haven't been very well between us…"

"That isn't an excuse! You're getting _married_ and you don't have the decency to tell me?"

"I said I was going to! Just once Koga and I got things fixed! We're still working on a date, and we don't even know where the wedding will be! So, don't ever start thinking that I wouldn't have told you! I was going to! I could never not tell you…" Kagome said, slowly bowing her head, and her bangs shielded her face from view.

Inuyasha couldn't tell if she was angry or hurt…or both. He suddenly felt stupid for snapping at her like that; she hadn't meant not to tell him. But he was angry. And at first he'd thought it was because he hadn't known she was getting married, but he realized just a moment later that it was a different reason. A more pressing reason. His best friend was getting married. Kagome was getting married. _Married. _That word had never held so much meaning until that very moment, and Inuyasha felt anger boil within him as a sudden urge to throw himself at her fiancée and pull his head straight off his neck overwhelmed him. He'd never felt this way before. He had never wanted to hurt someone as much as he wanted to hurt Koga right then. He'd never felt so furious in his life.

And, he'd never felt so much pain. Kagome was getting married and the thought that she was going to leave him again began to consume his very soul. She was marrying Koga and leaving him. She was running out of his life all over again, and that scared him to death. He'd never been scared of anything…The first time he'd felt fear was when Kagome had left two years previous; he'd been afraid of what had happened, but more so about how she was, where she was, if she was okay, or hurt, happy, or sad…if she'd made a new best friend. But this fear overshadowed any other fear he'd ever had. The fear that she was leaving him for _good_…that he'd probably never see her again if that bastard had his way about it…that it didn't matter what he said because from now on…Kagome belonged to someone else…and he didn't want that. And that thought alone caused another bout of fear.

Why was he acting as though this was that great of a deal? He should be happy, not angry or fearful. He should be rejoicing, not depressed and feeling abandoned. But he wasn't happy or rejoicing in any way. He felt as though someone had just stomped on his heart and smashed it under their feet. But _why_? WHY?

As he gazed back into Kagome's eyes, locking his dark orbs with Kagome's own chocolate pools…As he took in her very essence, every ounce of being, her hair, her face, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her arms, her legs, her body…As he was suddenly reminded of the kisses they'd shared not too long ago, and how wondrous it'd felt to feel her lips pressed his own, how perfect her body had fit perfectly against his, how every cell in his body had reacted like electricity and water…

_No,_ he thought, stepping back in sudden fear. _ No…It can't be…I-I can't…It's not true, I don't believe it…I don't lo--_

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Y-You don't look that great…" Kagome said, concerned at how his face had gone pale and he seemed to be staring at her with shock.

Inuyasha just shook his head. "I-I'm fine," he lied. "Uh, Kagome…I have to go…I-I'll see you later, okay? Bye,"

And before she could say another word, he'd fled out the door and back the way he'd come. He ran back to his apartment, denying everything he was feeling, had been feeling since he'd first kissed Kagome that night on the beach…He denied the feelings he had whenever he saw Kagome smile…He denied that urge he'd had to maim Koga…He denied the way he'd been eagerly eying Kagome back at the store…He denied the sensations he had when kissing her…He denied the way hurting her made him feel horrible…He denied how he loved seeing her mad…He denied the fear of losing her…

Inuyasha simply denied the truth.

The truth that he had fallen in love with his best friend.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Company. I do however own an Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pin…along with other merchandise because I have no life.

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back, finally! Sorry for the long wait! Well, Inuyasha has finally discovered his true feelings, and this chapter picks up exactly from where the last one ended. This chapter's basically a ton of stuff about Inuyasha's newly discovered feelings and then some of Kagome's feelings and then there's some little InuKag fluff stuff. I won't say any more, just go ahead and read. Thank you all so so so much for all of your reviews, I love you guys so much! Well I'll shut up now, please read and review! Much love from your Authoress, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_WHAT_!" Miroku exclaimed, almost dropping the pizza in his hands.

"Ya heard me…me fine, moron. Now stop…stop s-s-staring at me like…I just grew a-a-another…damn head," Inuyasha growled angrily. It was about three in the morning, and Inuyasha had come home after what had happened around seven hours ago. He'd promptly shut himself in the bedroom, just laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling for practically three hours. He had laid there, mulling over what he'd realized, what he'd been trying desperately to deny…but the more he struggled with the feelings, the more they became stronger…the more he could no longer evade the truth. Somehow through all of the things that had been going on…somehow, sometime since she'd left…Inuyasha had fallen in love with her. He'd fallen for Kagome…and now, no matter of denying it, or ignoring it was going to work, because he'd finally accepted it, and was beginning to curse himself for not realizing it sooner. He loved her, and now…because he'd been too stubborn to understand his emotions…she was getting married to another goddamn man! Koga of all the people in the goddamn world! And he freakin goddamn loved her!

Yes, to say he was angry was an understatement. He was so furious with himself that he had actually thrown the bedside table at the wall in rage and frustration. After his outrage, Miroku had taken it upon himself to fix whatever problem his friend was experiencing. Miroku had known instantly by the look on his face when he'd returned that he had seen Kagome and Koga, and that something bad must have happened. Not only did he look angry, but he seemed upset, and that was what wasn't making any sense. So, he decided to find out what was wrong, and since he knew there was no way to get the fool to tell him straight up, he was going to have to resort to sticky tactics.

Of course that was just the simple doing of alcohol. A couple of beers hit the spot perfectly. And now, after two and a half hours of trying to get him to talk, Inuyasha was spilling his guts out to a shocked Miroku.

"Yeah, can ya believe it?" Inuyasha said as he took another swig of his beer. "I actually lo-lo-love K'gome! Ain't that som-sumthang?"

Miroku had known that Inuyasha loved Kagome. No one could act like he did with her and not be in love with her. But he hadn't thought that Inuyasha'd realize so soon. Well, a bonus to his plan was fine with him. Taking a small sip of his own beer (he had been taking his alcohol more seriously than the other man beside him, knowing he had to be sober to ask the right questions), and said, "How'd you figure this out?"

Inuyasha looked at him, eyes glazed over, hiding the pain in his eyes. "Well…it's a funny story! I-I really don't r'member wha happened…but-but I just know tha-that I love her…I was st'pid, weren't I? S-She l-loves that-that bas-bas-bas…what's his name again?"

"Koga," Miroku replied.

"Right! Tha-Tha-That's it…Koga…she-she loves him…not me, not me," he shook his head to emphasize his point.

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?" Miroku suggested.

"Cuz that'll be bad. Yeah, very, very bad," Inuyasha said, nodding, and taking another swig of his beer. "B-but…sh-she's so pre-pretty…no, no…beauty…beauty-full! That-that's what she is…"

"Yeah, she is," Miroku agreed with a nod.

Inuyasha turned to stare at him, eyes narrowed. "Mir'ku! You don't luv K'gome, do ya?"

Miroku blinked and replied quickly, "No!"

"Good! Because…because, she's miiinne! So, han-hands off, ya letch!"

"She's all yours,"

"No, no, not yet…" Black tresses flew around as he shook his head. "No…she ain't mine…that bastard's in da way…ga'damn 'im!"

Miroku had never seen Inuyasha so shaken before. The poor guy was probably going to start bawling any time now…but then that could just be the alcohol, dang that guy could drink a lot. Miroku felt pain for his friend, and knew that he was going to have a hard few weeks, and wondered if he knew about Kagome getting married. "Inuyasha, do you know that Kagome's--"

"--gonna get married in a few weeks? Uh-huh…her fiancée tol-told me…damn him…" Inuyasha scowled. "Gawd…she looked reeeaally nice in 'er 'ress…a pretty angel…"

"You really love her, huh?"

"Abso-Absolu--yes…I do…love her…"

"But what about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful. "Kikyo…oh her! I remember her! I dunno, Mir'ku! Wha' shoo' I do?"

"Forget her?"

"Already--Already have…" Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand. "Argh…my head hurts…"

"Go to sleep, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Ya…Ya…sleep. Ma'be I'll dream'f K'gome! That'll be…nice," he said as he pulled a pillow from the couch down and rested his head on it, still on the floor.

Miroku sighed and cleaned the food and beer from the floor. As he headed towards the bathroom, Inuyasha asked one last question, which even he had no answers to…

"Mir'ku? …Is K'gome gonna l-l-leave me again?"

The blood went cold in Miroku's veins as he turned to face him, and took in the pathetic love-struck--heart-broken appearance of his friend. "I-I don't know…" he said, wishing he did, if only to make the drunken man happier.

Inuyasha nodded sleepily and drunkenly. "Kay…thought I-I'd ask…"

Miroku heaved a big breath before helping his friend into bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome, what's wrong? You haven't seemed like yourself for awhile…are-are you having second thoughts?" Koga's azure eyes swept over her face and locked onto her brown eyes as she looked up at him.

She shook her head at him and lied, "No, nothing like that Koga,"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I want to get married, honestly," She gave him a smile, and when he returned it slowly, she sighed. It was getting harder and harder to put up her façade with him. She loved him truly, but he was just a friend, and she could never see him as anything more than that. Her heart had already been taken by another, and she was beginning to hate herself for letting Koga get married to such a hypocrite as herself. He deserved someone better. Someone who could really and faithfully love him. That person just wasn't her.

It had been five days since that incident at the wedding dress store, and she and Koga were taking in a movie at her apartment. Five days since then and Kagome hadn't heard from Inuyasha since. She wondered what was going on with her best friend. After what she'd seen that day, he had been the constant sort of confusion, worry, and pain in her mind…and heart. She knew she'd seen something in his eyes that night. Something that was very similar to what she tried to hide in her own eyes from him…something close to love. But as soon as that thought had even entered her mind, she'd squashed down on it. He didn't love her. He was still enveloped with Kikyo…still infatuated with his high school sweetheart, and would never notice her…not when it mattered. How she wished he'd forget all about Kikyo and realize he'd been wrong the entire time. How she wished he'd realize how much she felt for him. How she wished he'd declare his love for her and whisk her off to paradise, just the two of them.

Kagome sighed. She was such a fool to be thinking this way. She knew he only saw her as his best friend, that there was nothing about her that would ever quite spark his interest the way Kikyo had. But she knew what she had seen and it had been some form of love in his eyes…and as the thought made her heart leap in hope, it also made her feel the most pain in her life. Not knowing what he was feeling was like a knife was slowly twisting its way into her heart and the ache was becoming more and more unbearable. Seeing him that day had also been unbearable and had given her quite a heart attack as well. After not seeing her or talking to her for three days, he finds her with Koga…in her wedding dress of all things. And had there been _pain_ in his eyes that night? Had she seen depression and pain in those violety-brown eyes? She knew pain and depression well enough to think she knew what it looked liked, but seeing it in Inuyasha's eyes was something else entirely.

He wasn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, and though sometimes he made the effort to let others show his feelings, he had never really taken that mask off. Even though Kagome had known him for almost seven years, not even she knew all of the feelings and emotions that Inuyasha could have. She didn't' know how he acted when he was in pain, or how he was when he was depressed, and therefore all hope seemed to vanish before her. Could he really have been upset and hurt that night? It just didn't make sense to her. Inuyasha, the epitome of anger and jealously, of stubbornness and stupidity…had he really let his mask slip? Had she seen the truth in his eyes? Kagome wasn't sure what to think anymore. It was all too confusing for her already aching mind.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at her voiced name and gave Koga a bright warm smile, contrary to how she really felt inside. "Yeah?"

"Just checking," he said with a small smile, and kissed her chastely on the forehead. "I love you,"

"M-Me too," was all she could manage, and as his smiled broadened, she felt like the worst human being in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ARGH!" Inuyasha groaned, clutching his head, feeling like the worst being in the world.

"Will you shut up!" Miroku snapped from the kitchen.

"You shut it! I've got such a shitty goddamn hangover!"

"Your damn fault for getting drunk again last night!"

Inuyasha only grunted. This had to be his third hangover in a week. He must have been seriously bashed for getting drunk day after day…But then who wouldn't, if they were in his predicament? He had just realized he loved his best friend, right when she was getting married to another guy. Yep. A good reason for a good drink. But maybe he had taken it a bit too far…he felt like shit, and he looked like shit; darkened circles under his eyes, gaunt face, his black tresses in tangles and knots, clothes dirty…Yeah, he looked really appealing right now. Gods, what would Kagome do if she saw him like this? He chuckled, but the gesture caused him to have a headache, so he stopped. If she did see him like this, she'd scream bloody murder and be bent on fixing him up, right after she gave him a big lecture on drinking. Kagome despised alcohol and all drugs, and a small smile tugged at his lips as he pictured her rectifying this pathetic situation.

"Go take a damn shower, you'll feel better," Miroku said, sitting down on the floor with a bottle of Pepsi.

"I've taken a shower, doesn't work,"

"Take another. I don't want to be cleaning after your lazy drunken ass, so get to it. …Or I'll call Kagome and tell her all about your little crus--" Miroku was promptly shut up as a pillow went straight into his face.

"Just shut up! I can't believe I even told you that in the first place! I swear, if you go blabbing to her or anyone, I'll slit your throat in eighty different ways…" Inuyasha threatened.

"I get it, I get it!" Miroku exclaimed. "God, you'd actually attack your friend? Kagome wouldn't really approve of that, you know,"

Inuyasha swore, but said nothing. Great. Miroku knowing about his love for Kagome wasn't helping him any. That bastard would use that knowledge to get everything from him. He sighed, and laid down on his back on the couch. He felt horrible about so many things and even though he didn't want to think about it, he did anyway, because at least thinking about Kagome was a pleasant thought in his hangover mood.

He still had trouble really believing it. The fact that Kagome was now not only his best friend…but the woman he loved as well. He must have been a fool to not have realized it sooner. How could he have gone on so long without realizing it? Kagome--her bright, glowing smile; her intoxicating, melodious laugh; her chocolaty, emotion-filled eyes; her soft, sensational touch; her fiery, strong-willed anger; her intellectual, superior mind…all of it--he loved all of it, and he must have been the world's most stupidest fool to have never seen it, or felt it. But, now he knew the truth. He loved Kagome like he'd never dreamed, and as the gods wished it, she was preparing for a wedding to another man. And she didn't love him, did she? Not when she already had Koga; how could she love him? She was in love with Koga, and even if he told her about his newfound feelings, there was no way she'd except him.

But he wanted her so badly it hurt. He wanted to tell her his feelings, then hold her in his arms and kiss her lips like he had before…like he'd been aching to do ever since the first time on the beach…He'd never understood that urge that had been sitting in him ever since that night, but once he'd kissed her again the other day, he knew what it was. A desire so strong that he couldn't ignore. He'd wanted to kiss her so many times it hurt, but now…now he could never be with her for she belonged to someone else. But he couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way about those kisses like he did…She'd never reprimanded him for trying such a thing, only got flustered and confused, like himself. Only that first night had she run away, saying _I'm not Kikyo_, of all things, and he'd known that from the beginning…She could never be Kikyo. Kagome was unlike any other girl he'd ever known and there had always been something about her that he'd longed for in other girls he'd been with. Kikyo had been different, and he knew he'd loved her, but as he now knew that he truly loved Kagome, he realized that his feelings for Kikyo had never been as strong. He'd loved Kikyo, yes, but Kagome was the one he wanted, dreamed, ached for, desired, she was the one who had reached out beyond everything and had stolen his heart completely. And even in his wildest dreams, he'd never expected this. Just thinking about it was confusing, but so calming…knowing that he held a strong love for the most perfect girl in the world…

How was he supposed to tell her? _Should_ he tell her? Knowing that he was just going to be rejected was definitely the reason to not tell her…but what if, by some miracle chances, she loved him too? What if all this time, she'd fallen for him too, just like he'd fallen for her? It was possible, he could say that, seeing how easily it'd happened to him, but was he willing to take the risk to find out? He'd never stop loving her, that much he knew, because these emotions and feelings were much to strong to ever be put out. He'd never felt this way in his life, and he wanted to keep this feeling forever. He wasn't going to have Kagome…She was going to become another man's wife…And he'd live on without her…as if that was possible. He needed her. It was as if a part of his heart, his soul, was empty, incomplete, and without Kagome, he'd live like that forever. She was the one who would complete him, make him whole. But not as a best friend---as love. He needed her love.

Who was he kidding? She didn't love him. He knew that, and hated himself for it. Had he not been such a fool to realize his feelings, he could have swept her off her feet, and make her love him, but he'd been too late. She was in love with Koga, and nothing he could say or do would ever change that. He'd lost the woman he loved, and it hurt like hell.

"So, have you decided?" Miroku asked sitting down on the couch beside Inuyasha.

"Decided what?"

"If you're going to Kagome's wedding or not,"

"Of course I'm going!"

"Really? I would think you'd skip out since, you know, you love her but she's marrying someone else," Miroku said, staring at him, rather surprised.

"Well, I'm going," Inuyasha replied firmly.

"Aren't you going to crash the wedding? Sweep her away or anything?" Miroku inquired.

"N-No…I mean, I'd want to, no way do I want her marrying that bastard…but Kagome loves him, so…if she's happy, who am I to destroy that?" Inuyasha said glumly.

_Man, if only Kagome would just tell him she loves him, or if he tells her…damn, this is beginning to get way too complicated. If they just sit back and watch then she really will marry Koga! …I've gotta call Sango and discuss this stupid mess… _Miroku thought with the shake of his head.

"I'm gonna take a shower…" Inuyasha said, getting to his feet and heading to the bathroom.

Once Miroku heard the shower start, he picked up the phone and called Sango, knowing this would be the only chance he had without Inuyasha overhearing.

"Sango, my love!" Miroku exclaimed when she picked up.

"Don't make me hang up on you," Sango replied coldly.

"You're so mean, Sango!"

"What do you want?"

"Stuff about Inuyasha…"

"Ooh, what's up?"

"Well, he loves Kagome," Miroku replied.

"He does? That's great!" she exclaimed. "But wait…there's a big problem. Damn it, the wedding! What are we supposed to do? It's so wrong if Kagome marries Koga now that we know Inuyasha loves her back!"

"We'll just have to stop it if he doesn't," Miroku replied. "I mean, as their friends, we can't let this happen,"

"You're right. If it gets to when Kagome is about to say 'I do', and Inuyasha still hasn't stopped the wedding, or she hasn't either, I suppose, then we've got to take it into our own hands," Sango said firmly.

"Glad we have that figured out," Miroku said with a sigh.

"Do you think we could get them together somehow? I dunno, like a double date?" Sango suggested.

"You mean, you'd go on a date with me!" Miroku exclaimed happily.

"Well, for the sake of our pathetic friends, yes, I would," Sango replied.

"Okay! I accept! If we can get them to come with us to dinner someday soon, then I'm all for it! You ask Kagome and I'll talk to Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"All right then. Call you later," Sango said, and hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dinner Friday night…with you, Miroku…and Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, then began shaking her head frantically. "Are you crazy? I told you I wasn't going to see him until my wedding! I don't want to see him!"

"You already saw him at the wedding dress store, so what's the deal?" Sango pointed out.

"Yeah, but we didn't really talk! He was just mad at me for not telling him about the wedding! Then, he looked really pale and ran out before I could say anything else," Kagome replied, still wondering what had happened with her friend that night. "Sango, I can't believe you're asking me this. You know I don't want to see him. I _can't_ see him! I swear I won't be able to hold my façade up in front of him, and when I start bawling and tell him the truth, it'll be all your fault! Is that what you want?"

"Uh, aren't you getting a bit melodramatic now, Kagome?" Sango asked carefully, eyeing her friend cautiously.

"Oh, so now I'm melodramatic, huh?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, snap out of it! I'm not asking you to bear your heart and soul! I'm just asking you to come. For all I care, you don't have to say a word to Inuyasha the entire night. As a friend, can't you please come with me? I mean, you're wedding's almost here, and after that…who knows when I'll see you again…" Sango said, giving Kagome a look of pure depression.

Kagome gasped and said quickly, "Sango, that won't ever happen! You're my best girl-friend! We'll keep in touch!"

"But, we-we don't know that…" Sango said, putting her face in her hands and mocking quiet sobs.

Kagome bit her lip at the sight of her crying friend, then gave Sango a hug. "F-Fine…I-I'll come…but if I do spill my guts out, it's on your head!"

Sango gave Kagome a small smile and said, "Wouldn't take it any other way,"

Yep. The guilt trip works every time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You bastard! I swear, I'm going to kill you one of these days!" Inuyasha shouted. "How dare you make me come with you to dinner when _KAGOME_'_S_ there? I can't believe you! You know I can't face her…seeing her right now will send me to my grave!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way Sango will go out with me!" Miroku lied.

"Then find another goddamn girl!"

"But I love Sango!"

"You love all girls, you stupid letch!"

"Shut up and come on! We'll be late if you don't move your lazy ass," Miroku said.

"I said I don't wanna go!"

"I'll pay for your dinner!"

"…And dessert?"

"Yes, fine…" Miroku said, checking his wallet for money. "Let's get going. I know you don't want to see Kagome, and I'm sorry bout that, but just suck it up for one night, kay? For all I care, you can ignore her,"

"I don't think I could ever ignore Kagome," Inuyasha said as they got into the car and headed to the girls' apartment. "It's just that…I don't know how I can face her the same way, knowing I love her, and that she's not _just_ my best friend anymore,"

"Just act like you normally do. It'll be fine, you'll see," Miroku said.

Inuyasha sighed. "I hope you're right…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, what a fancy restaurant!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Think you can afford this Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, you're not only paying for yourself and your date, you're paying for me. I've got Kagome's bill covered,"

Miroku was starting to regret his decision to pay for his friend and groaned. "Come on…" he said, leading the way inside with Sango on his arm.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome beside him and felt his heart hammer. Just looking at her was making his emotions go haywire. She looked so beautiful…

"Hey…are you still mad at me?" Kagome suddenly asked, looking up at him.

Inuyasha blinked quickly, startled and began fighting down a big urge to blush. "Uh…mad at you?" he replied stupidly. He was mad at her? What for? …Oh yeah…the Kikyo slapping thing, and for not mentioning about getting married earlier. God, he'd forgotten all about being angry with her; his love for her had made all of that seem petty and stupid.

"Yeah, with the Kikyo thing…I'm really sorry about that," Kagome replied with a slight blush. "Uh, I-I just sort of lost control. I shouldn't have hurt her like that…especially since she's the woman you love and all…"

Inuyasha wanted to correct her, wanted to tell her the truth, but knew that would only be complicating things more. Besides, she didn't love him, her heart belonged to Koga. "It's all right, Kagome. It just surprised me and I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. And I'm sorry for missing the dinner,"

Kagome laughed and he wanted to savor the moment forever. "Yeah, well that I'm holding a grudge to! You forgot about a very important dinner, and I felt like strangling you! I don't think I can forgive you for that," Then, crossing her arms, she stomped off after Sango and Miroku very childishly.

It took Inuyasha a moment to realize she'd walked off, and then he ran after her and caught her arm. "Hey, that's not fair! I forgave you for the Kikyo thing," _Only cause I don't love her anymore._ "so, you've got to forgive me for missing the dinner,"

"But this is more important! I mean, I spent five hours preparing that meal. I had a whole feast set out for you, then I waited and waited…and you never show up! Then I find out you were spending your evening with Kikyo and hadn't bothered to call!"

"Kagome, I said I was sorry! I honestly didn't want to forget the dinner. I was looking forward to it! Any night spent with you would be great…I just bumped into Kikyo that day and wanted to talk to her. I haven't seen her--"

"--Since the year ended. Only a month or so ago. You haven't spent time with me for two years," Kagome replied flatly, taking her seat across from Miroku.

Inuyasha sat down next to her and said, "You know that's not what I meant. I didn't want to miss that dinner. I just forgot it was that same night, that's all. I felt horrible when I realized I'd missed it. I wanted to just bang my head on something hard. …Come to think of it, I almost did, then Kikyo stopped me. After that I told her to leave. I wanted to apologize to you, but I was angry at you about slapping Kikyo,"

Kagome looked at him and saw the truth in his dark eyes. She sighed and said, "Well, it still hurt you forgot about it,"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said genuinely.

She gave him a slight smile. "You have to make it up to me then,"

He slowly smirked. "How so?"

"Hmm, take me to the beach after dinner," she said smiling up at him, eyes glowing.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat and he had to calm the quickening heartbeat in his chest. "Uh…yeah, sure, I can do that," he said, blushing slightly from her intense gaze.

"Yay!" Kagome exclaimed, grinning. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I've wanted to go for awhile, but Sango wouldn't come with me,"

"Well, you can count on me, Kagome, no matter what," he said, smiling.

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. She looked away shyly and said, "T-Thanks,"

"Oh, by the way, what did you do with all the food you made for that dinner? Did you pig out on it?" Inuyasha asked after the waiter had taken their orders.

"No. And, I don't pig out on food!" Kagome snapped.

"Yes you do. All the time," Inuyasha said, grinning. "So, if you didn't pig out on it, what'd you do?"

"Koga and I had some, and then he took some home and the rest Sango and I finished," Kagome replied.

But Inuyasha had only heard the words _Koga and I had some…Koga, Koga, Koga…Damn that infernal bastard! That was _my_ dinner, damn it! MINE! _

_Yeah, and you went and spent the evening with Kikyo instead. Good going. _

_Shut up. _Inuyasha told the voice in his head. Then, turning to Kagome, he said, "So…you and Koga ate it?"

"Yeah. He was there when I got home, so we spent the night just sitting together on the couch, eating and watching a movie," _After I'd cried my eyes out and had gotten a grip…_

Inuyasha felt like throwing something at the wall. God he hated how Kagome was always spending time with that goddamn bastard. What was so great about him anyway? _He_ was so much better than Koga. He sighed. But if Kagome loves Koga, then what could he do about it? He just wanted to see her laugh and smile, and if being with that bastard insured that, then he wasn't going to step in the way.

"Hey-Hey, is everything okay? You look depressed," Kagome asked, suddenly noticing Inuyasha's subdued expression.

"Oh, I'm fine, Kagome," he replied quickly.

"You sure?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said, and to prove his point, he gave her a bright smile.

xxxxx

"Kagome, your purse is ringing," Inuyasha said, pointing to her handbag on the table.

"Ha, ha," Kagome replied, digging through the bag to find her cell phone. "I wonder who's calling…Oh, it's Koga," _Of all the times, Koga…Just great…_

_Damn it! Why's that bastard calling her right now? Of all the times…damn it. _Inuyasha stared at Kagome, glaring at the phone in her hand, wondering if his angered vibes would reach all the way to that bastard's home and kill him.

"Koga, why are you calling?" Kagome asked, trying to ignore the fact that Inuyasha had been pointedly staring at her, and was now glancing off as if her phone call held no interest in him. She almost laughed at the way his eyes kept darting towards her.

"Kagome, I just wanted to see where you were. You weren't answering your home phone, so I called your cell. Are you busy? I was hoping we could hang out for awhile," Koga said.

"Uh, Koga, didn't I tell you that I was going out to dinner with Sango and my friends?" Kagome replied.

"No, you didn't. Are you still there? I'm sorry I interrupted your dinner," Koga apologized.

"Oh, Koga, it's no problem," Kagome said sweetly.

Inuyasha cringed.

"But, what about after dinner? Can we get together then?" Koga asked.

"I-I'm sorry, but no…I really just want to hang out with my friends tonight, Koga," Kagome said.

"Friends? Who else is with you? …Is that Inuyasha bastard there?" Koga demanded.

"Yes, what's the big deal?" Kagome said.

"N-Nothing," Koga lied.

"Why do you hate him so much anyway, Koga?" Kagome asked, suddenly wanting to know.

Inuyasha turned slightly to listen. He could hear what they were talking about; he'd been straining his ears, and he knew they were talking about him.

"I-I don't Kagome," Koga lied again. "It's just that, he's your best friend and sometimes I wish that you and I were that close, as friends, you know?"

"Oh, Koga," Kagome replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, my love, I shall leave you then. I don't want you to miss out on your dinner. But, if that bastard does anything to you…if he makes you cry…tell me, because I'll kill him, okay, Kagome? No mercy, all right?" Koga said seriously, but to Kagome only sounded like teasing.

"You're so sweet, Koga, thanks," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha twitched, almost falling out of his chair.

"I love you, dearest, call me later," Koga said.

"I lo-love you too," Kagome said, noticing again that Inuyasha was staring straight at her as she'd said it. "Good night, Koga," She hung up and put the phone back into her purse, ignoring the intense gaze Inuyasha was giving her, and her sudden desire to blush.

"Are you sure you want to go to the beach tonight?" Inuyasha suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

Kagome blinked and looked up at him quickly. "Well, yes, but if you don't want to--"

"No, Kagome, that's not what I meant. Don't you think your _fiancée_ would mind if _I_ took you to the beach? Don't want him to come after me," Inuyasha said, staring directly at her.

Kagome met his gaze straight back and replied firmly, "Inuyasha, yes, I do want to go to the beach. Koga'll just have to understand that you're my best friend,"

"But he said he doesn't like having me as your best friend,"

"How do you know--Ah! You were eavesdropping on my conversation! I can't believe you!"

"Ah, wait, Kagome! I-I didn't mean to!"

"I can't believe you!"

"It's his damn fault for talking so loud!"

As this fight went on, the others on the opposite side of the table were grinning and watching with keen interest.

"At least they're speaking to each other, right?" Sango said to Miroku, who nodded.

"Yeah. They're doing better than I'd ever have thought, considering everything. I just wish they were enjoying themselves knowing how the other feels," Miroku replied.

"It's way sad that they don't know the truth. Damn their stubborn stupid selves," Sango said with a shake of her head.

"Like you said before, we should be glad that they're on speaking terms. I'm happy they're having a good time," Miroku said.

"Sure, I'm happy too, but how long will they keep it up? They're talking tonight, but afterwards? Once the wedding's over, thing's are bound to change. I don't know about Inuyasha, but Kagome's planning never to speak to him again once she's married,"

Miroku sighed and frowned. "Those fools,"

xxxxxxxxx

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" Kagome exclaimed running towards the ocean.

"Kagome, careful, you'll trip in--" Inuyasha quickly grabbed her arm as she pitched forwards. "--your heels," he finished, pulling her up.

Kagome laughed. "Thanks, Inuyasha. Forgot I was wearing pencil-heels for a second,"

He gave a slight smile, then asked, "Why do you women wear stupid heels like that anyway? Just wear sneakers like normal people,"

"Sneakers with a fancy dress? Have you ever seen anyone dressed like that? Don't tell me you'd actually like seeing a woman in that kind of a getup,"

"Well, why not? It just shows she doesn't care and rather goes for comfort," Inuyasha said.

"Well, mister, I see you're wearing dress shoes. What, no sneakers?" Kagome teased.

Inuyasha smirked. "They're being cleaned, as it is," he replied.

She laughed again and reached to pull her shoes off. Dumping the shoes at his side, she walked to the water and put her feet in to the cool waves. She turned to Inuyasha and called, "Come on, you've got to get a little wet!"

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. "No, thanks. I pass,"

"Aw, come on, it's fun!" she insisted, but still he shook his head. Then she sighed, turning away, pretending as though she'd given up, but began eyeing the water with a sly grin. She walked into the ocean a bit more, glad that her dress was above her knees instead of long at her ankles, and then turned to face Inuyasha once more. He was staring off in the distance and she called out, "Hey, Inuyasha!"

"What?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Watch out!" she exclaimed and kicked water at him. The water hit him directly in the front, drenching his face, hair, and shirt.

Inuyasha stood there, processing what had just happened, when he slowly began to grin. "What the hell was that for, Kagome?" he yelled.

"It was an accident," she said innocently.

"Oh, really?" he said, peeling his wet shirt off over his head, and dumping it by her shoes. He ran over to her and said, "It was an accident, huh? Then, you must excuse me for this accident!" as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her deeper into the water.

"No, wait, Inuyasha! I'm sorry! Stop! I don't want to get wet!" Kagome shrieked.

"Neither did I!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, turning to her.

"Yeah?" she said, looking at him apprehensively, and trying not to stare at his bare chest.

"Close your eyes and hold your breath!" he exclaimed before he picked her up by the waist and threw her into the water. He laughed as she went under and then stopped suddenly as she wasn't coming back up. Instantly growing worried and scared he said, "Kagome? Wh-Where are you--ah!"

Kagome had grabbed his ankle and had pulled him under too, and she was grinning into his surprised face. Inuyasha stared back at her angrily, while trying to suppress his desire to smile as well. He was certain, however, that even though he was trying to be mad at her, she knew he was just teasing. She smiled at him before splashing water in his face and resurfacing. He followed her up and breathed out deeply.

"That felt way good, thanks Kagome," Inuyasha said, grinning at her as he straightened out his tangle of wet hair.

"Glad I could be of help," Kagome replied, brushing her own hair out of her face. She shivered suddenly, and ran her hands over her bare shoulders and arms. "Crap, it's cold now. It's all your fault I'm freezing. Did you have to throw me into the water?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Of course I did. You got me wet, so I had to retaliate," he replied, but as she shivered again, he said, "But maybe I shouldn't have…You're shivering, Kagome. I'm sorry,"

"I'm fine," she said.

"Maybe we should leave," Inuyasha said.

"No, I want to stay," Kagome said quickly, not wanting her possibly last evening with Inuyasha to end so soon. "Please," she pleaded.

"But I don't want to you to get sick," Inuyasha told her.

"Just for awhile longer, okay?" she begged, giving him big puppy dog eyes.

_God, she doesn't have to look so cute when she does that…makes it harder to say no…_ "F-Fine," he relented, and she grinned. "But just a bit longer,"

xxxxxxxxx

"Why are you both so wet?" Miroku asked.

"Uh…fell into…the ocean?" Inuyasha replied.

"Hold on, let me get towels before you come inside," Miroku said.

"I didn't think you'd be so concerned about getting the apartment wet, Miroku," Kagome said when he returned and handed each of them a towel.

"Well, I don't want the carpet wet, that's just gross," Miroku said. "Dry off and come in,"

They obeyed; wiping at their wet clothing and hair before entering the apartment and shutting the door behind them.

"Sango, you're still here?" Kagome asked, surprised to find her friend sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, we were watching a movie," Sango said, then looked over Kagome and Inuyasha. "Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Nothing happened. We just got a little out of control, that's all," Kagome replied, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Uh-huh," Sango said with a smirk.

"Hey Kagome, come here," Inuyasha called.

"Yeah, what?" she said, following him into the bedroom.

"You shouldn't be wearing your wet clothes, you'll get sick…But I don't have any girls' clothes…So you can just…borrow…some of mine…" Inuyasha said awkwardly, a reddening blush on his cheeks as he filed through the closet for clean clothes.

Kagome's blush deepened and she said quickly, "No--that's okay!"

"No, it's not okay. I don't want you to get sick," Inuyasha said seriously, staring directly at her.

Kagome blushed even more from his intense gaze, but a second later he looked away and then handed her a white shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Here, these should do," he said.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she said, and then headed to the bathroom to change as he began looking for something he could change into as well.

xxxx

"That's a good look on you, Kagome," Inuyasha said, grinning when she came out from the bathroom in his clothes which were much too big for her. The pants were folded about three times at the waist, and twice at the feet; and the shirt came down to her knees with the sleeves folded about five times until they reached her shoulders.

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Very funny," she said. "But, thanks for the clothes," she added.

He waved her thanks away with a hand. "No problem. It wasn't like I was going to let you catch a cold," he said with a grin. "Come on, Miroku says he has an idea for a game to play,"

"Charades?" Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha repeated at the same time, staring curiously at Miroku who was grinning at them.

"Yeah, charades. It'll be fun, let's play," he said. "Me and my dear Sango can be one team, and you two can be the other team,"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked a bit flustered by this, but didn't say anything against it.

"I'll go first," Kagome said. "What am I supposed to charade?"

Sango stood up and said, "We'll go by categories. Characters first. As in from any movie, book, magazine, whatever," Turning to Kagome, she whispered in her ear, "Harry Potter,"

"All right," she said, and Sango sat down, wondering how Kagome was going to portray him. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who nodded and urged her to start. She raised her hand to her and drew a certain lightening bolt scar on her forehead.

"Harry Potter!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome grinned. "Yep! That was way easy, Sango,"

"I completely forgot about the scar…" Sango replied, shaking her head.

"One point for Team Inuyasha!" Inuyasha said.

"Who said our team is named after you?" Kagome demanded.

"Uh, me?" he replied innocently.

"Well, mister, there are _two_ people on this team, and we decide _together_ what the name is! We'll be Team Kagome!"

"When did I agree to that?"

"You don't have a say in the matter,"

"Then what was that we have to decide together speech?"

Kagome shrugged. "Complete bullshit?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Fine, we'll be Team Kagome,"

"Uh, guys?" Miroku said, watching them with amusement.

"Oh, right," Inuyasha said. "Miroku get up there. Kagome you have something? Cause I sure as hell don't,"

"Fine, let's see then…" Kagome walked over and whispered into Miroku's ear, "You've got to do Charlie's Angels,"

Miroku stared at her. "But-But how am I supposed to do _girls_? I'm a man, you know!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You date enough girls, don't you, you letch? I'm sure you know how to portray Charlie's Angels," she said before sitting down next to Inuyasha who turned to her and asked, "What did you tell him to do?"

She just smirked. "Watch. This should be rather funny,"

Curious, he turned back to Miroku who was debating how to act out his character. Sango was watching him closely, impatiently telling him to get started, and Kagome just continued smirking.

Miroku sighed and glared at Kagome who just smiled at him sweetly and then began to act out his charade. He held up two fingers and Sango said, "Okay, two words, what next?" He nodded and then kneeled down and clasped his hands together making the gun symbol and held it out in front of him. Sango just stared at him and he got up and did the other two positions. He looked at Sango expectantly, and she just thought about if for a moment before saying, "Charlie's Angels?"

"Yes!" Miroku said and sat down next to her. "Good job, Sango!"

"Why'd that take you so long to come up with? It was way easy," Sango said.

"I-I dunno! It's weird for me to do girls!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Haha, that's funny Miroku. Hard for _you_ to do _girls_? If you can't act out a girl, then no one can,"

Sango and Kagome laughed and Miroku scowled. "Very funny. We'll see who's laughing. It's your turn, Inuyasha, and I have the perfect thing for you to act out,"

Inuyasha groaned and got to his feet. "You better get it, Kagome, or else,"

"What, you're threatening me now? No trust in your teammate?"

He grinned, knowing she was just teasing. "Just get it right and my trust will increase,"

"Gee, I feel so loved. I thought I was your best friend, you should trust me!"

"I do, Kagome, I do. Just get it right, okay, or else!"

"Fine, fine, go and act!" Kagome said, grinning at him and he nodded and went over to Miroku to find out his charade.

xxxxxxx

An hour found them still playing the game and Miroku had just finished his charade.

"Kay, Inuyasha, it's your turn," Miroku said. "Hmm, we're doing emotions now, aren't we? What emotion can you act out?"

"Kagome, get this right! We're losing by two points!" Inuyasha said.

"Ooh, two points! Big deal! We can catch up!" Kagome said.

"We'd better catch up, get this right, okay?" Inuyasha ordered.

"Inuyasha, it's just a game,"

"It's a game we're going to win!"

Miroku stared at the two of them and a sneaky look took over his face. "Okay, I have the _perfect_ act. But, if I tell him, he'll get mad at me…Hey, Sango, you tell Inuyasha his charade. I've got the greatest one,"

"What is it?" Sango asked and she gasped when he whispered it into her ear. "He'll get way angry, Miroku!"

"That's why _you_ have to tell him. He doesn't know you know about it, so he can't get mad at you!" Miroku said.

Sango narrowed her eyes at him. "So, you're making me do it to save your scared little behind?"

Miroku gave her big hopeful eyes. "Would you?" he pleaded.

She sighed dramatically. There was no way she'd not do this, it was going to be extremely amusing to see. "Fine, I'll do it. Inuyasha, get over here!"

Inuyasha sauntered over and said, "What am I acting? Better be something good,"

"Yeah, whatever. Just listen," Sango then whispered into his ear, "I love you,"

Inuyasha blinked and said, "I'm sorry, Sango, but I don't feel that way about you,"

Sango's eye twitched. "You moron! I'm not confessing to you! That's your charade! Go act it out!"

"W-What? T-Th-That-_that's_ my charade?" Inuyasha spluttered. "I-I'm sorry, Sango, I-I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Sango asked. "It's not like you love Kagome or something, so what's the big deal?"

Inuyasha hid the blush on his cheeks and had to refrain himself from telling her the truth. "R-Right…but still, that's not an emotion!"

"Yes it is. _Love_ is an emotion, isn't it? 'I love you' is just a way to say it, so shut up and get to it!" Sango then sat down before he could complain any longer.

Inuyasha looked at her pathetically, begging her to change it, but she shook her head. _Damn stubborn girl! H-How can I do this? I-I can't, it's like telling her how I feel! What if she figures it out? _

"Inuyasha, you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" he said quickly.

"Then hurry up," she said.

"Right…" Inuyasha sighed and decided he had no choice. He gave Sango a look of loathing, and she just smirked at him as if she knew something, but he shook his head and turned to Kagome. She smiled at him, encouraging him on, and only that made him calm down a bit. He raised three fingers up at her and she said, "Three words, great! What's the first?"

Inuyasha pointed at himself and she said, "You?"

He shook his head and then tried another tactic. He made the number three with his fingers and pointed at himself again.

Kagome nodded and said, "Okay, the third word is you?"

He nodded vigorously, grinning.

"Then, the other words?"

He knew this was going to be the harder part. How was he supposed to say 'I love you' without using words? He shut his eyes and began thinking. What could he do?

"Inuyasha, come on, what is it?" Kagome said.

He opened his eyes and met hers, and he knew what to do. He put a fist to the middle of his chest, and then moved it to cover his heart. Then he removed his fist and held it out as if pointing it towards her.

Kagome's brow furrowed. "Again," she said.

He nodded and repeated the movement. 'I'--placing his fist on the center of his chest. 'Love'--covering his heart. 'You'--holding his fist out towards her.

"I love you!" Kagome exclaimed jumping to her feet. She met his dark gaze and felt her heart hammer at the look in his face. Was that _passion_?

Inuyasha felt himself blush slightly as he nodded. "Ye-Yeah. You-You got it," he said, voice sounding unusually strangled. _If only what she said had been how she feels about me. I wish for that so much, all the time, but know that it will never be true. She loves Koga, and not me. God, I feel horrible. _

Kagome nodded, and looked away. Her heart continued beating uncontrollably, and a blush crept all over her face and neck. _I love you…Oh, if only he'd say that for real. I wish he would…Too bad it'll never happen. He only has love for Kikyo… Damn it, I hate this. _

**A/N:** Yeah, I sort of went blah at the end, but I thought it'd be a good place to stop. Besides, the chapter's 13 pages long, so no complaining! Anyway, that's all! Thanks for reading, and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. There will be an appearance from Kikyo-- her last appearance in my story, thank god, because I hate her. Sorry to all of you who do like her, but she'll be making her last act in the next chapter. And, I'm not sure as of yet, but I think the next chapter might end up being the last. I'm not sure, so don't bank on it yet. There are probably two more chapters and an epilogue. That's where it's going for right now.

Well, yeah, I'll go now. Thanks again! Until next time, SilverRose88.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Company.

**Author's Note:** Sorry so much for the delay! I was going to make the chapter longer but just decided to end it here. The ending of the chapter's kinda of dull. It ends with Sango and Miroku for the first time I think. But I like this chapter because I've put in a flashback about Kagome and Inuyasha. Hopefully you'll all like the flashback as much as I did. It was fun to write. Anyway, I think there will be one or two more chapters left in this story and an epilogue. That's the plan for now.

Well, yep. That's all I have to blab about. Thanks so much for your reviews and support! I love you guys so much! Until chapter sixteen, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Despite the summer heat, the air was crisp and cool and the stars were shining brightly in the dark ebony sky. The streets were empty, it being after midnight, but he didn't really mind. Being alone was what he wanted; just to forget it all and spend time without an annoying roommate; just to relax. But, mainly to forget. A few days ago _it_ had arrived in the mail, and _it_ had made him want to kill something, preferably the certain bastard _it_ had mentioned. But he'd refrained himself with a great amount of difficulty knowing if he'd committed murder, in the long run, it would cause more problems and it would solve. But _it_ had made him so mad.

Inuyasha sighed, trying not to think of _it_ any longer. But the more he told himself not to think of _it,_ the more it pressed against his mind. Three days ago _it_ had come in the mail, _it_--Kagome's wedding invitation.

Miroku had been the one to find it and had shown it to Inuyasha who'd practically started growling angrily at the fancy white stationary with it's golden borders and curvy, loopy lettering that said:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Kagome Higurashi and Koga Hikari _

_On the 20th of August_

_The wedding will be held at Shikon Church. If you _

_need directions, please feel free to call. _

_The ceremony will begin at 2 pm, and there will be a _

_reception afterwards. _

_Please RSVP by the 4th of August to assure your seat. _

_We hope you can attend this joyous occasion. _

And after just one look at the card had made the blood begin to boil ever so rapidly in Inuyasha's veins. He'd been so angry that he'd promptly walked to the kitchen, turned the stove on and waited for a while before dropping the card onto the top and watching it burn. It was only after the last corner had turned to ash did he and Miroku realize that Inuyasha had just burned away all the information about location and time of the wedding. Miroku had yelled at him and had to call Sango to ask for the information again and Inuyasha had grumpily shut himself in the bedroom, refusing to come out until well into the next day.

Now, just thinking of _it_ was making him cringe again, and he was cursing himself for even bringing it back to the forefront of his mind again. He'd come out here to not think about anything, to just enjoy the gentle summer breeze and watch the stars in the sky. But the fact was that he _didn't_ want to think about _it_. Because thinking about _it_ was only admitting to himself all the more that Kagome _was_ getting married, and getting married within a week and a half. His best friend, the woman he loved, was getting married and was leaving him right before his eyes, and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

That night he'd left the apartment and Miroku's constant questions. That so-called friend of his had not left him alone since _it_ had arrived; he'd been continuously asking Inuyasha whether or not he was going to do _anything_ about Kagome's wedding. After about the fifty billionth time of saying no, he'd gotten fed up and stormed out. How could he crash Kagome's wedding? All he wanted was to see her happy, and he knew that Koga made her happy, even though knowing that only brought pain and sorrow to his heart. If Koga made her smile, if Koga made her laugh, if Koga made her happy, then who was he to stop that? It wasn't fair to Kagome, she deserved to have a happy life, and he wanted that for her. There wasn't any way he'd stop that wedding. He'd rather die than not give Kagome the happiness she deserved.

But Miroku had asked him if he was going to tell her about his love for her, and this question, out of the million others the letch had asked, was the one to stick out the most. _Was_ he going to tell her? _Could _he tell her? He knew that it would be a hard thing to do, and it would amount to nothing in the end, but could he live the rest of his life knowing that he'd never told her about how he felt? Inuyasha was certain he didn't want that, but he also didn't want to tell Kagome something like that so soon before her wedding. That was wrong of him to do, but deep down he knew he wanted to. He really did want to tell her how he felt. If only he knew how.

Inuyasha sighed again, reaching a small park behind the street shops. He found a bench and sat down on it, sighing another time before looking up at the sky and taking in the mass of ebony and dazzling silver stars, along with the glowing ivory moon. He'd been out for almost two hours by now, and he knew he should be getting back, but being outside was comforting him somehow. It seemed as if nothing could destroy the calm, serene atmosphere that had consumed him, and he liked the feeling, and wished it wouldn't go away. However, as he shut his eyes and took in a deep breath, the atmosphere was broken when he heard his name.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

He opened his eyes and to his surprise gasped, "Kikyo! W-What are you doing out here so late?"

She looked him over and replied, "I could ask you the same thing,"

"It's okay for a guy to be out so late. But for you it could be dangerous," Inuyasha said.

She shrugged and said, "I can take care of myself,"

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"I was getting some food from the 24hour market," she said, holding up a plastic bag. "What about you?"

"Just taking a walk,"

"At midnight?"

"It's relaxing,"

Kikyo nodded and looked him over again. "Uh, Inuyasha, I want to talk to you for a moment, do you mind?"

He shrugged. "Sure, no problem," he conceded, knowing that there wasn't any way he'd get back into his calm atmosphere, and listening to Kikyo would at least take his mind off of more pressing matters.

Kikyo sat down next to him and plunged right in. "I-I've missed you, Inuyasha," she said, staring directly at him. "I mean, really missed you. I miss being with you,"

"Kikyo, don't you have a boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked.

She gave a slight laugh. "Things aren't going very well for Naraku and me," she said. "The truth is, I've never really gotten over you,"

"You were the one who broke up with me," Inuyasha pointed out.

"I-I know, and it was stupid of me," Kikyo said. "I-I realized that it was a very stupid decision,"

"Yet, you got a boyfriend about a week afterward," Inuyasha said, staring at her with annoyance.

She looked away. "I thought you were mad at me,"

"A little bit, anyway. Kikyo, why did you break up with me in the first place?" he asked.

Kikyo turned sharply to look at him. "Because you never spent time with me anymore. You were always searching for Kagome! Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! It was all you ever did, you forgot all about me! I was lonely," she said.

"Lonely?" Inuyasha repeated. "Kikyo, I never left you! Kagome is my best friend, of course I'd spend time looking for her. But I never forgot about you the way you think. Besides, I know you weren't lonely. You had Naraku back then too, didn't you?"

Kikyo looked surprised. "Y-You-You knew?"

"Not then, I didn't. But I figured it out later. I knew Naraku looked familiar to me when I saw him that time at the restaurant. He went to college with us, and come to think of it, I had seen him with you a few times, but never really thought about it. I put it all together after awhile, but now I really don't care. You mean nothing to me, Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"B-But, I still love you! Inuyasha, don't leave me!" Kikyo pleaded. "I-I know you still love me,"

He shook his head. "N-No, I don't love you. Loving you would ease my pain, would make the truth go away, but I don't love you,"

Kikyo gave him a scrutinizing look, deciphering what he'd just said. _Loving you would ease my pain…_ She stared at him and narrowed her eyes threateningly. "You love Kagome, don't you?"

Inuyasha practically fell over. "W-Wha-What? How did you--"

"Oh, please, Inuyasha, you're so easy to read sometimes," Kikyo said. "I knew it, it was always there, the signs were everywhere. I just knew you loved her. Why else would spend two years searching for her? The way you looked for her made it seem as though you couldn't live a second without her! The two of you were too close as best friends to not let something like love get in the way. You must be a fool to realize it so late,"

Inuyasha looked away, knowing everything was true. After he'd realized his feelings for Kagome, the reasons he'd spent so long looking for her made sense, the reasons they'd been such good friends made sense. Love was bound to get into the way somehow; wasn't it Kagome herself who'd said that 'love was friendship'? Is this what she'd meant that day two years ago? But if it was, then why was it only him who had fallen in love? Why didn't she love him back?

"Kagome doesn't know, does she?" Kikyo asked, and Inuyasha cringed, nonverbally answering her question. "It wouldn't do anything anyway. She's in love with her fiancée,"

Inuyasha felt his heart crack. "I know," he replied.

"She could never love you, Inuyasha. She only sees you as a best friend,"

The crack begin to deepen. "I know," he replied.

"She's getting married soon, isn't she? How could she ever love you when she already has Koga?"

Had his heart broken yet? Was that shattering noise in his head of his heart falling to a million pieces? "I-I-I k-know…" he replied, feeling a wetness behind his eyes.

"So, if you know she'll never return your love…Why don't you fall for me instead?" Kikyo asked, leaning closer.

Inuyasha snapped his head up to look at her, a deep scowl on his face, his dark eyes shined malevolently. "How dare you say something like that? Even if the pain would be easier to bear, trying to love someone else, I know that in a million years I could never do it. Loving you is ten times worse than not loving Kagome, and I love her so much it hurts. Besides, I know you're just lying about loving me. You really don't love me, I don't know if you've ever loved me. How could you say you love me when I can see your boyfriend waiting by his car just over there?"

Kikyo whirled around and sure enough, in the parking lot of the park a couple hundred yards away, standing against his car was Naraku. Kikyo seethed under her breath.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, saying you still love me. Maybe you just like to two-time your boyfriends, or maybe you're just angry that I don't love you anymore," Inuyasha said. Kikyo glared at him, but he ignored it. "The point is, I don't give a damn anymore. I don't care about you, Kikyo. You're history to me…Kagome is my future, well, at least in my heart. From now on, just stay out of my way," He stood to leave, but Kikyo caught his arm again.

"No, I'm serious, I-I don't love Naraku anymore. I love you!" she said.

Inuyasha shook her arm away. "Again, I don't care. I don't love you, I don't care about you. I love Kagome, and she is the only person in my heart, no matter what happens,"

Then with a goodbye, Inuyasha took off down the street, heading back to his apartment, feeling refreshed and relieved, but deep down much more sorrow and pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go on a date!" Miroku exclaimed happily the next day.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and replied, "What? Have you changed your preferences? Finally realized no woman will ever give you a chance? And, even if you have, I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way,"

Miroku hit him on the head and shouted, "I didn't mean _you_! What are you, stupid? I meant a double date with Sango and Kagome! Besides, I love my women too much to give that up,"

"What woman? You're pretty alone as it is," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I think Sango's starting to like me! Take that!"

"Sango, huh? And she's the first one out of the how many millions of women you've groped?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. Your love life's not that great either," The words were out before he could stop them. "Ah, wait--"

"No, you're right. It's not. But just for that insensitive comment, I'm not going on a double date,"

"Aww, but you have to come!" Miroku exclaimed. "Besides, I heard from Sango that Kagome's really excited to spend time with you…"

Inuyasha straightened up, turning to him. "Is that true?"

Miroku shrugged. "I dunno. I was just saying. But, Sango did tell me that Kagome's been feeling a bit down lately and nothing she does seems to help. Maybe what she really wants is to spend time with her best friend?"

"Why doesn't she spend time with her _fiancée_?" Inuyasha asked.

"How should I know? But don't you want to be the one to make her happy, and not let Koga do that? At least until she's married for good?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha looked away, knowing it was the truth. But seeing Kagome was making him feel so horrible, that he was beginning to think of never seeing her again…But that was much more painful. "F-Fine, I'll come. But, you'd better find out if Kagome can come. If she's spending time with her _fiancée_, then I'll shoot you,"

"Already taken care of! Sango and I already planned it. Kagome said she can come, that's why I was asking you," Miroku said.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me that in the first place, you moron?" Inuyasha demanded, hitting Miroku on the head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I haven't been to a carnival in years! This is so awesome!" Kagome exclaimed as she, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku made their way to a carnival that was stopping by in the town. "Thanks, Miroku, for suggesting this," Kagome said, giving him a smile.

"Not at all, Kagome," Miroku replied, returning her smile. He then turned to his date and said, "Are you enjoying yourself, dear Sango?"

"Yes, I am, actually," Sango replied.

"Good, I'm glad," He gave her a bright grin and succeeded in making her blush.

"Quit grinning so much. It makes you look psycho," Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Gee, thanks. Glad to know my smile makes me look crazy. Guess I'll never smile again," Kagome replied, giving him a sour glare.

Inuyasha froze. _Kagome…**never** smiling?_ "N-No, Kagome, that's not what I meant!"

Kagome laughed and said, "I know, I was just teasing. I'm smiling because I love carnivals. They bring back memories,"

"Memories?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Real fun ones," she said dreamily.

"Of you and-and Koga, right?" he said angrily.

"No, stupid! Of me and _you_! We met at a carnival, remember?" Kagome exclaimed.

_How could I have forgotten that?_ "I remember," he said. "We were, what? About thirteen when we met?"

"That was seven years ago!" Kagome exclaimed. "Time sure flies, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it really does," Inuyasha replied smiling down at her.

_-----FLASHBACK-----_

_"Come on, Kagome, you've got to come! Everyone's going to be there!" Ayumi yelled grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her towards the carnival. _

_"I don't care! I've got better things to do than to go to a carnival," Kagome said, trying to pry her arm away. _

_"Too bad, Kagome! You're coming and that's final!" Yuka said, taking her other arm. _

_"That's right! And you're going to have fun. Like normal people!" Eri said, pushing Kagome from behind. _

_"You guys, cut it out!" Kagome exclaimed, but then realized that her friends weren't going to let her go no matter what. Sighing in defeat, she let them drag and push her into the crowd of the annual carnival that was held every year in their town. This year, their teachers had asked them all to participate in some kind of booth, be it a game or a food stand, in order to receive extra credit. Kagome, being the smartest girl in her year, had felt no need to partake in the carnival, which she had outgrown five years ago. _

_Deciding that the best way to get back home was to get away from her friends, she quickly said, "Uh, guys, there was a booth I wanted to see, I-I'm going to go check it out!" And before any one of her three friends could say otherwise, she had pulled her captive arms out from their grasps and made a mad dash into the crowd, disappearing instantly. _

Thank god, _she thought. _Now, to find a way to leave without letting them see me…_ Kagome wandered around for awhile, having no luck to get anywhere other than being pushed further and further into the carnival. _God, there's so many people here. And, I'm seeing like half of my entire class here! _Shaking her head, she continued around, occasionally stopping to say hi to someone she knew or look over a booth that had caught her attention. _

_However, Kagome hadn't taken that literally until someone had grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her aside. "Whoa! What the--get your hands off of me!" Kagome exclaimed. _

_"Kagome, calm down, it's me!" _

_Kagome stopped struggling at the familiar voice and looked up into violet eyes. "Oh, Miroku! What are you doing?" she asked the vice-president of the student council. Kagome, being the council's president, had associated often with Miroku, but they had never really been friends. He was a bit of a player and wasn't exceptionally trustworthy. But he was nice, mostly to girls that is. _

_"Well, I need someone to do the dunking booth. I had someone who'd volunteered, but then he bailed at last minute. Think you can waste a few minutes to get dunked?" Miroku asked. _

_"Are you out of your mind?" Kagome exclaimed. "Of course not! And, I know you're only asking a girl because it'd be fortunate for you to see me get my clothes wet!"_

_"You don't have to wear your clothes if you don't want to," Miroku replied, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. _

_"You pervert! For that comment, there is no way I'll help you out!" Kagome shouted, blushing with embarrassment and anger. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got to figure a way out of here," She pulled out of Miroku's grasp and began to walk away when he grabbed her arm again. _

_"Kagome, I can help you get out, only after you do this! Just like three times, that's all!" Miroku pleaded. "Then I'll find someone else! A lot of people have been waiting for this game to start, but it can't without someone who'll dunk!"_

_"Why don't you dunk instead?" Kagome suggested. _

_"Because I'm collecting the money!" Miroku said. _

_"Fine, then you go get dunked, and I'll collect the money," Kagome offered. _

_"Doesn't work that way. If a girl's up there, more guys will be willing to pay," Miroku said. _

_"Because all men are sick pigs," Kagome exclaimed. "I'm not helping!" _

_"Please! I said I'll help you escape afterwards!" Miroku said. _

_Kagome looked him over, trying not to laugh at his pathetic face. Then, she said, "Fine, but you've got to help me leave, _and_ you've got to give me all the money that was paid for dunking me,"_

_Miroku gasped. "You'll be stealing that money!" _

_"I don't care! It's a fair trade, isn't it?" _

_"But it's so scandalous! …I like it!" Miroku grinned and held out a hand for her to shake. "It's a deal!"_

_Kagome shook his hand and said, "Good. Then lets get this over with," _

_Five minutes later found Kagome sitting on the little bench above the pool of cold water. She was thinking of ways to kill Miroku after this was over as she sat there waiting for the letch to start calling out to the carnival-goers about the dunking booth finally opening. _

_"Come on, men! We've got a gorgeous teen right here who's willing to get wet if you pay up a dollar and hit the bull's-eye!" Miroku said. "What else can you ever wish to see?"_

_"Miroku, don't make it sound so dirty! Do you want me to hurt you?" Kagome exclaimed. _

_"Hehe…And she's a fiery girl at that! Come on, for just a dollar you get three chances! Let's see your aim, gents!" Miroku called. _

_Just then a boy with long black hair tied in a braid stepped up and handed Miroku a dollar. "I'll have a try," he said. _

_"Yahoo! We've got our first contestant!" Miroku yelled into the mike. "Go ahead and take your first shot,"_

_Kagome watched the boy and sighed with relief when he missed the first throw. She then grinned when he missed the second. And she almost jumped with glee when he blew the third. _

_"Ohh! Tough luck, kid, maybe another time!" Miroku said. _

_"I'll try again," he said, and paid another dollar. _

Yes! If this guy's that intent of getting me dunked, he could go on forever! And with his bad aim he might never hit the goal! I could get filthy rich off of just one person! I'm already at two dollars!_ Kagome grinned happily as she watched the boy blow the first throw. _

_"Oh, come on! Are you a man or what? Hit that bull's eye!" Miroku coaxed. _

_However, the boy missed the next two throws. _

_"That was horrible!" Miroku exclaimed. _

_"Shut up, moron," the boy said. He then turned to look at Kagome, who was practically jumping for joy, and said, "My aim's not that bad. It's just rude to dunk a girl," And with that he walked off. _

_It took Kagome a moment to register that, but when she did, she called after, "Thanks!" _Hm, a good guy after all,_ she thought. Then, she yelled at Miroku, "See, you letch! It's rude to dunk a girl!" _

_"That was just one guy's opinion!" Miroku called back. "Not every guy that tries is going to fake out just because you're a girl. There has to be a guy who--"_

_"Wants to see me in a wet shirt? You pervert, that's just you! There isn't anyone else like that!" Kagome exclaimed. _

_"We'll see! Hey, we've got another customer!" Miroku said, turning to the arrival. "And look, it's someone from our very own school! Hojo, step right up!"_

_Kagome gaped. "H-Hojo!" she exclaimed, looked absolutely shocked. "Don't tell me _you're_ going to try this?" _

_"I'm sorry, Kagome, but it looks fun," he said, looking apologetic._

_"Hojo, I never expected this from you!" she said. _

_He just shrugged and handed Miroku a dollar. "Sorry, Kagome," he said. _

_"Let's just hope your aim is totally off," Kagome muttered under her breath. She knew that Hojo was a very bright student, but he didn't seem that athletic. _Hopefully his aim is as bad as his math skills are good, _she thought, silently praying under her breath. She did not want to get wet. She wanted to get as much money she could and then get out. That was all. No where did it say she wanted to get dunked. _

_She was very glad when Hojo blew all three chances. However, she was upset that he didn't try again. _What's my luck in finding another guy who'll miss the goal? I just had two in a row, I definitely can't get another one, _she thought with a sigh. However, contrary to her belief, three more guys came up and never hit the bull's-eye. She decided that they were either, a) very bad at aiming, like Hojo, or b) just not willing to dunk a girl, like the first guy who'd tried. Either way, she was glad about still sitting up on the little bench, as dry as the Sahara, with about ten more dollars in her wallet. _

_"See, Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'm still dry! No one's that willing to get me wet!" _

_"There were all just bad at aiming!" he countered. _

_She just rolled her eyes at him and looked through the crowd and found someone with long black hair walking over to Miroku. _Great. The next one is here,_ she thought. _

_"Oh, Inuyasha! I was wondering when you'd get here," Miroku said. _

_"A girl, Miroku? You got a girl to replace me?" Inuyasha said. Then he rolled his eyes and said, "I should have known," _

_The letch gave a nervous laugh and said, "Why don't you take a try and hit her? No one else has,"_

_"Yeah, I heard. A bunch of pathetic losers if they can't even hit a bull's eye," Inuyasha said. He glanced up at the girl on the bench, who was watching him closely and then handed Miroku a dollar. "Sure, I'll do it. I'll show these guys what a real throw is like," _

_Miroku grinned and handed him the baseball. "Get ready, Kagome! You're definitely going down this time. He's not using the 'she's a girl and can't be dunked' excuse,"_

_"You're actually going to try to dunk me?" Kagome exclaimed at the long haired boy. _

_"Yeah, I am! Got a problem with that?" he shouted back. _

_"As a matter of fact, I do! You're the one who's supposed to be up here in the first place and wigged out! So-So, let me off and you get your lazy butt up here and do the job you were supposed to do!" Kagome yelled. _

_"Nah, don't feel like it," Inuyasha said. "But I am in the mood for a good laugh. So, dunking you will help me do that," He tossed the ball up and down in his hands and smirked at Kagome. "You'd better close your eyes and hold your breath!" And then, before Kagome could utter a word, he'd chucked the ball at the target and hit it squarely in the center. The bench Kagome was sitting on swung open and she fell into the pool of cold water, causing a big splash. _

_When she resurfaced, she was greeted by the laughs of the long haired boy and Miroku's perverted gaze. "You jerk!" she shouted. "I can't believe you did that! This was your job and I got dunked for you! It's not fair!" _

_"Like I care what's fair and what's not? I said I wanted a good laugh, and that was pretty funny," Inuyasha said. _

_Kagome pulled herself out of the pool and out the little cubicle that surrounded the pool. She stomped over to the jerk and the letch and said angrily, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't skipped out on your job then I wouldn't be dripping wet and shivering like a dog right now!" She then whirled on Miroku and exclaimed, "Did you have to make that water freezing? I think it gave me frostbite it's so cold! Now, give me my money and show me how to get out of here before I shove _you_ into that pool and see how you like it!" Kagome hugged her arms to her chest, running her arms over her skin, trying desperately to warm up. She sneezed a few times and then glared at the two boys, "If I get sick, it's on your heads! Now, fork over the money!" _

_Miroku reluctantly handed her the twelve dollars and said, "Kagome, thanks for doing this," _

_"Yeah, yeah, now tell me how I can get out of here!" Kagome said. _

_"Uh, well, Inuyasha can do that!" Miroku said. "I've got to stay here anyway,"_

_"What? I'm not helping. It was your deal," Inuyasha said. _

_"Yeah, and I don't want _his_ help anyway! What a jerk," Kagome muttered. _

_"You're not that great either, wench," Inuyasha replied. _

_She stuck her tongue out at him and he blinked, then laughed. "Oh, shut up!" she snapped. _

_"But that was funny! It was so childish," Inuyasha said. _

_She glared at him and turned back to Miroku. "Well?" she said. _

_"You guys seem to get along. Why don't you just take her, Inuyasha? You're leaving anyhow, aren't you?" Miroku said. _

_"That's true," Inuyasha replied. _

_"Then take her with you, got it?" Miroku said. _

_Inuyasha sighed and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Fine," he grumbled and began to drag her away. _

_"Hey-Hey, slow down, will you?" Kagome exclaimed as she ran after the one named Inuyasha. "I'm wet and cold and I can't run in slippery shoes!" _

_Inuyasha turned to look at her over his shoulder and then slowed to a walk. "Sorry," he grumbled. _

_Surprised he'd even apologized, Kagome just nodded dumbly right before she sneezed. _

_She rubbed her nose and said, "Great, I really am getting a co-ld…?" Looking down at her shoulders, she realized that an over-shirt had been placed on her. She quickly looked up at Inuyasha who was watching her closely, but when he noticed her stare, turned instantly to look away as if he had nothing to do with the shirt that had mysteriously been placed upon her. A blush painted his cheeks as he crossed his arms. Kagome stared at him for a moment before hugging the shirt closer to her body to warm herself up. "Thanks," she said sweetly, smiling up at him, a slight blush on her own cheeks. _

_"Feh," he mumbled, looking away as the blush deepened. Then he turned to her, and said, "It's just atonement for dunking you. You're right, I shouldn't have. It wasn't fair. I should have been the one up there, not you," _

_Kagome's smile widened, though inside she was so surprised she wasn't sure why she hadn't yet fainted. "Glad you see it my way," she said. _

_"Well, it's not like you got off that bad. You just got twelve dollars for just sitting up there and only getting wet once," Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand again and leading her off through the crowd. _

_"That's true, but still. I hadn't come here to get wet. Actually, I didn't want to be here at all," Kagome said. _

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"My friends dragged me with them," _

_He gave a small laugh. "Yeah, me too. I'd rather be at home, so that's why I'm leaving now," He then stopped and said, "Well, we've reached the exit," _

_Kagome looked around and realized he was right. "Oh," she replied. "Uh, well…Thanks for showing me out…and for your shirt," She began to pull it off when he interrupted. _

_"Keep it. It's not a big deal," he said, waving a hand in dismissal. "Don't really like that shirt much anyway,"  
"Well…thanks," Kagome replied, looking down and blushing. _

_"Uh, hey, w-where do you live? Do you want me to walk you home?" He wasn't sure why'd he offered, but for some reason he felt content in her company. He wasn't one to trust people that easily, and it had taken him a long time to find a friend like Miroku, but for some reason, being with this girl, even though he'd known her about twenty minutes, he felt content, he felt good. _

_Kagome stared up at him with surprise and said, "But you don't even know me," _

_He shrugged. "Guess I don't," he said. "But you don't know me, and you trusted me enough to show you the way out,"_

_Kagome blushed. "That's true," she said. Then, she looked up at him and said brightly, "Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you,"_

_"Inuyasha Takeshi," he replied, and then gave a slight smirk. "So, you want company as you walk home or what?"_

_Kagome smiled at him and said, "Company would be good," _

_Inuyasha nodded, his smirk widening as he and Kagome began to walk down the street towards her house, neither having a clue that this one tiny meeting would lead to the greatest friendship in the world. _

_-----END FLASHBACK-----_

"That was one twisted meeting, wasn't it?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, it really was. I mean, who'd have thought that by you dunking me, we'd end up becoming best friends?" Kagome said. "Fate truly is a mystery,"

"I agree completely," Inuyasha said. "Well, I thank fate for letting us become best friends,"

"Me too," Kagome replied, smiling up at him as he grinned back.

"Ohh, they look so cute and happy together!" Sango exclaimed as she and Miroku followed from a few feet behind.

"Bet you they're talking about their past," Miroku said.

"What?"

"The two of them met at a carnival in seventh grade. It's obviously bringing back some memories," Miroku said with a smile, remembering that eventful afternoon himself.

Sango looked him over curiously and then slowly began to smile. "So…this was all a set up? To let the two of them remember their past and half a good little date? This was why you wanted to go to the carnival, wasn't it? It was all a set up,"

Miroku winked at her and said, "Exactly,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, that's so pretty," Kagome exclaimed, stopping at a game booth and staring at a small prize.

Inuyasha stopped beside her and glanced over at where she was staring. "That? Yeah…it's nice looking," he said.

"It's pretty," Kagome repeated, but then turned and noticed that Sango and Miroku had walked off. "Oh, we're losing the others, we should go--"

"Do you want it?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Want what?"

"That prize, Kagome. You want it? I'll get it for you," Inuyasha said, staring directly at her.

Kagome blushed slightly and said, "You don't have to do that,"

"But I want to. Come on, I'll win it for you," he said and gave her a grin. "Don't worry, I'm a master at these games,"

Kagome felt her heart flutter. "Sure, lets see you at it. If you don't get it, I'll be--"

"I said, don't worry, Kagome. I'll get it for you," Inuyasha replied and then turned to the vender and handed over the money for the game. He was given five balls and had to throw them into a certain colored cup to win a certain prize. The first two throws didn't make it, but the last three did. In the end, he won three prizes, two small stuffed animals; one of a two tailed cat, and the other of a bushy tailed fox. And, of course, he won the prize that Kagome had wanted. Grinning, he turned and handed Kagome all three prizes and she looked at him with shock.

"All of them?" she said.

"Of course, stupid. I want you to have them all," Inuyasha said.

"T-Thanks, Inuyasha," she said. Then, she opened the small box and pulled out two identical silver rings with artificial gems of different colors that went all around the band. "It's gorgeous! Wow! And, there's two,"

"Why're there two?" Inuyasha asked as they headed back into the crowd, keeping an eye out for Sango and Miroku.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. Haven't you ever heard of promise rings? That's probably what they are!" Kagome exclaimed. She pulled him off to the side and said, "So, since they're promise rings, what are you promising me?"

Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome sighed. "When you give someone a promise ring, you have to promise something to them," she said.

"Okay," Inuyasha said, and took the ring from her. He knew what he would want to promise, them to be together forever, but saying that out loud would not be a wise choice. She was getting married in less than a week, and he wasn't going to step in the way of that. But, what could he promise her then? He could promise that he'd love her forever, because, even if that was extremely true, telling her at that very moment wouldn't be the best choice. He looked up at Kagome and then smiled, finding the answer in her eyes as she stared back at him. He grabbed her left hand and was about to put the ring on her ring finger, when he realized that it was already taken with her engagement ring from Koga. He seethed under his breath, wanting to tear that ring off her grind it into the dirt, but he refrained himself and quickly took her right hand instead.

"So, what are you promising?" she asked again.

Inuyasha glanced up at her as he slipped the ring onto her finger and he said, "I promise we'll always be friends, no matter what happens,"

Kagome felt herself blush from the intensity of his gaze and for a moment the two were lost in each others gazes. She looked away first, the blush deepening. She looked down at her ring and then smiled up at Inuyasha. "Thanks," she said, and he just nodded, a blush on his cheeks as well. Then, she took the other ring and put it on the same hand and finger as hers, and said, "I promise we'll be friends too,"

He grinned at her and said, "Of course we will. I don't think we need a ring to prove that,"

"Still, the concept it so cute. I've always wanted to get a promise ring," Kagome said with a smile as they headed down the path. _I'm so glad I got it from _you_ and not someone else. _

_Yes! _I_ got it for her, and that bastard didn't! Perfect. _"No problem, Kagome," Inuyasha said, grinning at her. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, lets go on the Ferris wheel!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing his arm and turning to their right to the ride. "Can we? Please?" she pleaded.

Inuyasha shook the fact that she was practically hugging him out of his mind and focused on what she was asking. "The Ferris wheel? But that's such a lame ride," he said.

Kagome glared at him. "No, it's not a lame ride! It's so fun! Just relaxing. So, please, can we go on? Please?" She looked at him with pleading eyes and he knew there wasn't any way he'd ever resist that look.

He caved, sighing and then led her to the Ferris wheel saying, "Sure, let's go,"

She grinned at him and they got into the line.

xxxx

"Did you see that, it was so romantic and adorable!" Sango exclaimed. "He got her a promise ring…Despite the fact the fool didn't even know _what_ a promise ring is…it was very romantic and so cute,"

"If I got you promise ring, would you like me more?" Miroku asked hopefully.

Sango turned to him and said, "Depends on what you're promising,"

"I promise to save all of my eyeing and groping just for you, dearest Sango!" Miroku exclaimed cheerfully.

Sango's eye twitched as she smacked him upside the head. "You letch! See, that kind of promise wouldn't work!" she said angrily.  
"B-But, Sango," Miroku said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I already got you a promise ring! What am I supposed to do with them then?"

Sango froze as she stared down at the rings in his hand. They were silver bands with three small diamonds on the one side. Simple, but elegant, and Sango could do nothing but stare. Then, she slowly looked up Miroku and said carefully, "Y-You actually g-got me a pr-promise ring?"

He nodded and grabbed her left hand, slipping the ring onto her ring finger. "Yep! I thought that this would be a good way to tell you how I feel. I really do like you, Sango. I know you think I'm just playing and that I really won't commit to anything, but I don't care about that stuff. I care about right now, and right now I really really like you and I hope you do too. …And if I know anything about woman, I think you do…don't you?"

Sango glanced up at him and blushed, knowing that he was right but not wanting to admit it. But as she stared into his violet eyes, she couldn't hold back her own feelings any longer. Looking away, she said, "Yeah…I-I like you too, Miroku,"

Miroku grinned boyishly, causing her to blush again. "I knew it! No one can resist me!"

"Don't get cocky on me, you letch," Sango warned. "I might just throw this ring away if you do…But I like it too much to want to do that. So, what's our promise?"

"How about we promise the same thing our friends did?" Miroku suggested.

"Friends forever? For some reason, it sounds really cheesy for us to say that. Somehow, it worked for them…but us, not really,"

"Yeah, that's true. But, since you're not going to agree with my other promise…" Miroku said.

Sango nodded vigorously. "Even though it is sort of nice, since it's coming from you, I'd prefer a different promise,"

"But that promise is like a really big honor coming from me!" Miroku insisted.

"You do know that if I don't agree to that promise that you _can_ eye and grope every other woman you see? That is what you want, isn't it?" Sango said.

"If that's what I want, then why did I propose such a promise?" Miroku asked, staring directly at her and Sango blushed, looking away.

"Well…who says you have to promise only one thing?" she said.

He grinned at her and said, "So, I promise to save my lechery just for you!"

"And, that we'll always be friends," Sango finished, putting the other ring on his finger. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, Miroku. T-This was very cute of you,"

"You just said I'm cute!" Miroku exclaimed. "Yes! It means you really are starting to like me!" Then, before she could stop it, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Pulling away a moment later, he grinned mischievously and grabbed her hand, leading her into the crowd. "See? I'm keeping my promise already. I could have kissed that other woman over there because she was really--"

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, hitting his arm, trying to fight down the blush on her cheeks. "You promised!"

"I was just kidding, Sango! Don't worry, I always keep my promises!" Miroku said, and kissed her again.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Company.

**Author's Note:** I live! And I bring forth the final installment of The Way Love Works. Yes, this is the last chapter of the story::sobs: I always get depressed when I finish a story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, everything comes together at the end. There will be an epilogue, which I'm hoping to get up by Sunday. I have most of it done already. So, here you go, the last chapter. And, thanks to all of you for your reviews! I love you guys tons! Yours truly, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kagome paced the length of her apartment nervously, pausing every once in awhile to chew anxiously on her lower lip and sigh exasperatedly.

Sango sat on the couch, watching her friend with a sad look in her eyes. Kagome'd been at it for almost an hour ever since she awoke that morning and had realized that _'Oh my god! I'm getting married in less than 48 hours!'_. Sango knew Kagome was hating the prospect of marrying Koga. She herself hated Kagome's upcoming marriage. But it was too late, they both knew that, and there was no way Kagome would ever hurt Koga. She would never back off now. And, not only was that a problem, but Inuyasha was one too. Sango wanted to shake some sense into him and have him sweep Kagome away. But Miroku made her promise not to, and it was hard to say no to him, especially after his sweet promise. Sango knew that Inuyasha was having just as bad of a time, probably even worse than Kagome, since he had to watch the woman he loved marry another man. Miroku had told her that during the day he just locks himself in the bedroom and does god knows what, and every evening he leaves, taking a walk in the part or getting drunk, (Miroku had followed him on both accounts). Sango couldn't help feel a bit more pity for him; it wasn't his idea for this to happen, Kagome had come up with marrying Koga early on her own.

"Argh! Sango, what have I done?" Kagome exclaimed suddenly, sinking down on the couch by her roommate.

"You've ruined your life?" Sango offered.

Kagome shot her a glare.

"What? Do you want to tell Koga the truth?"

"No! No, I-I can't. I don't want to hurt him. He's been so great to me."

"You're only hurting yourself, Kagome."

"I-I can live. I'm just s-scared Sango," Kagome admitted, putting her face in her hands.

Sango felt her heart go out to her and she gave Kagome a hug. "It'll be okay. You'll see," she comforted her crying friend.

_Don't worry, Kagome. If neither you nor Inuyasha stop the wedding, Miroku and I have your backs. We're not letting you marry Koga. You will be with the man you love. I promise you that._

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome, are you all right? You've been quiet the entire night," Koga said that evening as they went over final wedding details. They were at a small coffee shop, incidentally the place where the two had first met.

Kagome was swirling her spoon in her coffee and looked up at Koga's concerned face. She felt guilty for thinking about Inuyasha and not the man in front of her, the man she was soon to marry. "Oh, I'm fine, Koga. Just tired. Wedding plans have me all stressed out."

"Well, that'll all be over tomorrow," Koga said, giving her a wolfish smile and leaning in for a kiss.

Kagome felt like she couldn't, but knew she had to or Koga would be suspicious. She kissed him back from across the table and hypocritically, the only though in her head was from the moments Inuyasha had kissed her, vivid and clear as the morning sun. _Inuyasha…_

"Ahem. People _are_ trying to eat here."

Kagome pulled away quickly, feeling her heart getting stomped on. Turning only justified what she already knew; Inuyasha stood before her, an annoyed look on his face. She didn't recognize the other expressions--the ones of hurt and jealously.

"Oh, h-h-hi Inuyasha," Kagome said, trying to control her pounding heart.

Koga glanced at Kagome, then turned to Inuyasha, giving him an evil glare.

"What are you doing h-here?" Kagome asked.

"Getting something to eat," he replied. "And you?"

"Just checking last minute wed-wedding details," she answered.

Koga glanced at her again, having not missed her stutter on the word 'wedding'.

Inuyasha cringed from her statement and forced himself to say, "That's nice."

"Yes, it is," Koga replied coolly, returning his gaze to the intruder.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Well, I should go then. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome," he said, locking gazes with her.

Kagome felt herself blush, her eyes trained solely on Inuyasha, that she didn't notice Koga glance at her again, an almost poignant look on his face.

"Bye-Bye, Inuyasha," she said as he gave her a slight smile and walked out the door; the bells jingling after him.

Kagome turned to Koga and found him watching her closely. She felt uncomfortable; had she given anything away? "What-What is it, Koga?" she asked cautiously.

He blinked and shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking about how glad I am we're finally getting married tomorrow."

Kagome felt guilt ride over her, but she kept her façade. "I'm happy too."

"Are you really?" he inquired, eyeing her.

Surprised at his accusation, even though it was a true one, she exclaimed, "Yes! Of course I am! How could you say--"

His kiss effectively shut her up and when he pulled away, he smiled; his fear from before vanishing. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he said genuinely and she relaxed.

"Do you mind taking me home now? I'm tired," she said.

"No problem, love. Let's go." He led her out the door and to his parked car, neither noticing the pair of violet-brown eyes watching after them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha had died. Yes, he had died and moved on to heaven or hell or wherever people went once they'd kicked the bin. Well, maybe he hadn't really physically died, but what he was experiencing was close enough he might as well be dead for all the good life was giving him.

He sighed. It was five am, and he couldn't fall asleep. He'd been up almost the entire night, had self for an hour and had been awoken from fitful sleep at three. How could anyone expect him to be able to sleep anyway? Kagome, _his_ Kagome, was getting married in nine hours. Kagome, his Kagome, was leaving him forever. And he, the most stupidest goddamned human being on earth, couldn't do anything to stop it.

Inuyasha sighed again as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt horrible; he had never felt this way before in his life. No, wait, he had. The day when Kagome had felt. That was probably a close second, though he knew he'd feel even worse within nine hours. How could he watch Kagome get married? He knew it'd be impossible to do, but he had to. Maybe it'd give him a more piece of mind to actually see and witness it, then have to live the rest of his life thinking she had. But there was one other thing nagging at him and that was about telling Kagome how he felt. He'd debated upon it for a long time and he had decided that, yes, he would tell her about his love. He wasn't entirely sure how, or even if it was a good idea, but he just had to tell her. He didn't think he could live his life knowing he had never told her the truth.

He glanced around the empty room and his eyes fell on Miroku's bed. He felt a slight smile on his lips that usually never appeared with the letch on his mind, but this was different. He was glad to have a friend as Miroku, had never thought he'd admit to that in his life, but it was true. Despite the man's constant lechery and stupidity, Miroku had a goodness to him that had showed tremendously in Inuyasha's current predicament. He'd been sleeping on the couch for the past few days, giving Inuyasha the bedroom and the much needed space he was grateful for. But at the moment, he really wanted someone to talk to, anyone, but because of his friend's kind behavior, he didn't want to wake Miroku up.

Inuyasha sighed yet again and grabbed a button on shirt off the floor as he stood. Heading for the door, he slipped the shirt on and grabbed his sneakers, then left the apartment quietly. It was now half past five and he was sure no one would be up and about, therefore wouldn't care if he was walking around in sweats and a shirt, flashing his chest because he was too lazy to button up.

He headed straight for the park. He'd never been one to really take in nature, but lately he'd come to the part at night since it was always empty and peaceful. He loved the park now; it made him feel calm and at the moment he really needed all the serenity the park could offer. He walked around for awhile first; taking in the crisp morning air. The sun was just slowly peeking over the hills, casting half the sky in brightness. He wanted to feel the brightness and warmth; wanted to soak the energy into him and therefore found a bench in direct hit of the rising sun. Sitting down, he watched it rise, feeling a sense of lightness and comfort in his gut. The feeling was unlike what he'd been experiencing the past few days and he welcomed it with open arms. He closed his eyes, trying to block out all the stress and pain he was feeling and think of something happy, anything that would at least make him smile. His mind came up with an image of a laughing Kagome. He felt the pain at seeing her face, but smiled, having never in his life been able not to smile when she was.

"Inuyasha?"

He snapped his eyes open and twirled around, coming face to face with a tired looking, yet still beautiful, Kagome.

He almost fell over. "K-Kagome? What are you doing out here?" he asked.

She raised a brow. "What are _you_ doing out here?" she countered.

"Thinking," he replied.

"Me too."

They stared at each other in silence before he patted the spot beside him. She hesitated, but sat down, for which he was glad.

"You shouldn't be out here, Kagome. You'll need your beauty rest. Don't want to look like a zombie at your wedding, do you?"

"Oh, so you're saying I look like a zombie?" she teased, knowing he didn't mean that in the slightest.

Inuyasha shook his head quickly. "No-No! that's not what I meant. You look fi-ne? …What the hell are you wearing? That shirt's like ten times your size!"

Kagome looked herself over. True, the shirt was big, but hardly ten times her size. If anything, it was only twice her figure. "What's the big deal?"

"It's giant and gross. What an ugly color of brown. I thought you had more sense of style than that, Kagome."

"It's comfy and I like it. And, I didn't buy it. I got it from Koga."

Inuyasha froze, but then said, "He got you _that_ ugly shirt? What a bastard. Doesn't he know what kind of gifts to give his girlfriend?"

"No, stupid, he didn't buy it for me. It's his. I borrowed it when I slept over at his place one night," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha blanched, feeling sick and horrified. _Did she mean they have…Oh damn, I'm going to kill him! She's **mine**, dammit and that bastard has--_

"Oh, for goodness sakes! Get your mind out of the gutter! It wasn't like that!" Kagome exclaimed, blushing as she smacked his arm.

"What am I supposed to think? You're wearing his shirt! Are those his pants too?" Inuyasha said wildly.

Kagome looked down at her pants then back at him. "Oh, yes," she said sarcastically. "Koga _loves_ pink pants with bunnies on them."

"I told you he was crazy!" Inuyasha said, covering over his stupidity.

Kagome just shook her head.

Inuyasha looked her over and said, "Have you really--"

"No!" Kagome shrieked. "We were studying that night for a final and it got late. I decided to just say over and he loaned me this shirt to wear. We weren't even sleeping in the same room, let alone the same bed! He took the couch and I used his bed."

_You've slept in the bastard's bed?_ "Were you dating when this happened?"

"Yes! We'd been together for a month before that night," Kagome said. Turning to him she asked, "Why do you sound so overprotective? Like some jealous guy?"

_Because I **am** a jealous guy. _ He gave her an obvious look. "I'm your best friend, Kagome. Of course I'd be overprotective."

"I can take care of myself, Inuyasha," she said.

"I know," he replied. "But I still worry."

"Thanks," she said with a blush.

"Anytime," Inuyasha said, flashing her a smile as he stretched his arm over to rest against the back of the bench. "So, what are you doing out so early? Planning Runaway Bride?"

"No, I'm not running. I-I just needed some quiet. I couldn't sleep either."

"Yeah, same here."

"How come? No offense, but you've got nothing _this_ big to worry about. I'm getting married here," Kagome said.

"That's why I'm worrying," he said unconsciously.

"Wh-What?"

Inuyasha bit his tongue hard. "I mean, come on, you're my best friend. You're getting married. I'm worried about you living with that bastard. And I'm worried about our friendship. You don't plan on not ever talking to me after this do you?" he asked, staring directly at her.

"No!" she replied quickly and truthfully. She had decided a while before that no matter what, she could not stop being his best friend. She would definitely keep in touch. Leaving him a second time would be too hard to bear. "We'll always be friends, Inuyasha. It _was_ a promise, after all." She showed him the ring.

He smiled, glancing down at his own, then took her hand, slowly drawing his thumb over her knuckles.

Kagome stared, a blush rising in her cheeks and her heart pounded uncontrollably.

Looking down at her, he said, "Good. Because I am _never_ letting you go again, Kagome."

Kagome shuddered slightly by his gaze. He'd locked their eyes and she couldn't pull away even if she wanted to. Her brown eyes widened as he leaned closer slightly and she could hear her heart clear in her ears.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what made him do it. All he knew as that he couldn't help himself. It would be the last time, the one time he would always remember, and even though he knew it was wrong, even though he knew it would complicate everything, he just couldn't help himself.

He kissed her. He just pressed his mouth against hers and reveled in the sweet taste that was Kagome. He felt her shake slightly and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his body in an urgency to quench the thirst rising in his throat. She blushed as she felt his bare chest against hers through her shirt and she moaned as she accidentally opened her mouth. Inuyasha took the chance to slide his tongue inside, exploring the moist cavern. Unconsciously, she pulled her hands up around his neck and continued to kiss him, her desire taking control. Inuyasha had never felt so much passion within him than he did at that moment. He didn't care if this was wrong, he didn't care is she hated him for it, he just could not go without it. He loved kissing her, loved feeling her small body against his, loved running his hand through her silky hair. He couldn't explain everything he felt, but knew it was the greatest feeling in the world.

It was, at least, until she pushed him away. She was breathing heavily, her cheeks a rosy pink, and even though he knew he was in trouble, he could only think of how beautiful she looked.

Her eyes were wide as she licked her lips, an act so simple, yet to him spoke so sensually he wanted to kiss her again, but he held his composure. He watched the myriad of emotions in her chocolate brown orbs and wondered what she was thinking as her fingers unconsciously touched her lips.

"I-I-Inuyasha?" she breathed before she jumped to her feet and ran off without another word or a glance back.

He stared for awhile, dumbfounded, not realizing she was really gone. Then he swore loudly, cursing himself for his stupidity and desire.

"I'm such a moron," he reprimanded himself as he returned to his apartment. "I kissed her. Again. I kissed her."

He paused as the gravity of his actions revealed itself. "Oh, damn it, I kissed her on her wedding day!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He kissed you?" Sango exclaimed. It was now eleven, three hours before the wedding, and they were getting the things needed for the event.

"Uh-huh," Kagome nodded dumbly.

"I can't believe it," Sango said.

"What does it mean, Sango?"

"Maybe he just wants some," she lied.

"But it's the third time he's kissed me and--"

"Wait, _third_?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Kagome, you've hid that from me! When was the second time?"

"When we went out to dinner that one day."

"I see. Boy, he moves fast… So, why didn't you tell me, Kagome?"

"I forgot, honest! Now, that's not the main thing. Help me figure out what to do with _this_ problem. He kissed me on my wedding day."

"Honestly, Kagome, I don't know. Does it make a difference?"

Kagome grabbed her bag of make up and hair supplies as she headed to the door. "Of course not. I'm marrying Koga and that's that. Now let's get going. We've got to pick up my dress before heading to the church. The bride can't be late!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're really going to tell her, then? No backing out?" Miroku asked as he pulled his hair into it's usual ponytail.

"Yes, moron, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm going to tell her before we take our seats. I just have to tell her, or I'll live with the fact that I hadn't." Inuyasha sighed as he fixed his tux and stepped back to admire his image. Once he'd returned front the park, he'd gotten another hour's worth of sleep, which was full of images of Kagome and the execution of Koga. He was tired now, and he was nervous. He had never been so nervous in his life. How would Kagome take his confession? What was going to happen? He wished he was psychic, if only to get a glimpse of what the future had in store for him.

"Do you have our gift?" Miroku asked.

"it's on the table." He checked his watch and sighed again. "We should go. I need to be able to tell her before the ceremony."

Miroku gave his friend an encouraging smile. "You'll do fine, Inuyasha."

_Everything will work out, you'll see._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There, Kagome. You look gorgeous. Koga'll fall over in awe," Sango said, stepping back and letting Kagome examine herself in the mirror.

It was the same dress she'd tried out with Koga, flowing perfectly from her shoulders, hugging her curves and falling out at her feet. The train trailed behind her slightly. Sango had expertly done her hair; it was in soft curls pinned at the back of her head and falling down to just past her shoulders. Kagome knew she looked good, but her devastated heart made her feel any other emotion. Turning to Sango, she smiled. Her friend, as the maid of honor, was in a pale blue dress with silver borders. It was a off-shoulder dress with slight ruffles and frills from the knees down to above her ankles. Her hair was let loose unlike her usual ponytail and was waved to give it a more fuller look. Kagome's bridesmaids, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, were in similar dresses only in pale pink.

Sango gave her friend a hug and said, "I'm going to go make sure everything's ready. Sota's walking you down, right?"

"Uh-huh, because gramps is too old right now and Sota really wants to. He says that as my brother he has the right to give me away." Kagome felt her eyes brim at the memory.

"I'll send him in when it's time. See you soon," Sango said as she headed to the door. She paused however and added, "And, smile, Kagome. Koga loves you, you know that. Everything will be okay." She gave her a smile and walked out the door, leaving Kagome feeling utterly alone.

However, the door opened again and Kagome turned and thinking Sango had forgotten something, felt her heart stop at the sight before her.

It wasn't Sango. No, it was Inuyasha.

Kagome had never been so surprised in her life. He just stood there calmly, shutting the door behind him. For awhile they stood in absolute silence, just staring at the other, reveling in the other's presence.

Inuyasha made the first move; walking across the room to stand before her. Kagome held her breath, trying to stand her ground and not let herself crumble in front of him. Her heart was pounding like a drum in her ears and she tried to fight down a blush; he was staring at her intensely.

Inuyasha sighed, calming his nerves. He could do this, he could! Dammit, why'd she look so gorgeous? Breathing heavily, he said, "K-Kagome, there's something I have to tell you."

Blinking, she nodded slowly. Was it her or did he seem unusually uncomfortable?

"Listen. I-I don't' know how to say this, but I just have to tell you before…" he trailed off and glanced away.

"Yeah, g-go on," Kagome said, understanding his meaning and feeling her heart rate increase again as he stepped closer.

Inuyasha pulled up all the courage he had, and heaved yet another long breath. He'd been thinking about how to tell her, pondering on how he could express every emotion of his love to her without sounding lame and cheesy. He'd come up with the best solution, the one surefire way he could tell her how he felt. And sure, to some this way would be considered cheesy as well, but to him, it was the best idea. Someone just spilling his guts out in words didn't flow well in his mind.

He sucked in a breath of air and locked gazes with her, staring passionately into her brown orbs. He saw her eyes widen, as if she'd noticed the love within his gaze. Giving her a slight smile, he slipped his hands around one of her own and pulled it to his chest, mouthing the word 'I' as he did so. He moved their intertwined hands to his heart, his lips parting to mime 'love'. And then, as he saw her eyes widen as much as humanly possible, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks, he placed their clasped hands lightly against her breasts. 'You…' he mouthed.

Kagome felt like a deer caught in headlights. Never in all her wildest dreams, well maybe in her wildest dreams, had she expected this to happen, least of all on her wedding day. But it had! He'd just said he loved her!

She whimpered silently as he kissed her hand, his lips warm against her skin. To her surprise, he lifted his head and pressed his lips against hers chastely, unlike the heated kiss earlier that morning. She could hear her heart shattering in her chest as he pulled away. He smiled at her, a smile that held passion and desire, but so much more pain and suffering. She wanted to reach out to him and tell him she loved him as well. She wanted to run up and hug him tightly, and feel his strong arms around her, holding her, keeping her safe. She wanted to kiss him again, feel his soft warm lips against hers and hold onto the sensation that rippled through her body whenever they made contact. But she could not bring herself to do any of those things, and could watch in horror and surprise, in happiness and in anguish, as he slowly walked out of the room, leaving her alone with the world crashing down around her.

At that moment the doors reopened and Sango came in, followed by Kagome's mother and brother. The trio took one look at the crying twenty year old and froze; Kagome took no notice in their presence.

"Kagome? Honey, we're ready for you," her mom said, approaching her daughter carefully.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Sota asked, looking concerned.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm fine. It's all right," she said.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked.

"N-Nothing. It's okay. Go on and get ready. I'll-I'll be out with Sota in a moment," Kagome said as she shakily turned to the mirror and wiped her face.

_It isn't fair_, she thought. _He says he loves me right before I get married! Oh, god, I just can't believe he actually loves me. When did this happen?_

"Are you ready, sis?"

Kagome looked down at her brother and smiled. "Yes, Sota. Let's go. And thanks for walking me down the aisle."

"Of course I would!" Sota said. "Gramps is too sick and old and I'm the only other man of the house. Of course I'd give you away, sis!"

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears again. She kissed her brother's cheek and he blushed with embarrassment. They stood now before the doors to the main room. She heaved a breath of courage, telling herself not to even dare look for Inuyasha lest she break down again. But just thinking of his name caused the tears to reappear in her eyes and she hastily blinked them back as the doors opened and the Wedding March began. Kagome saw Sango, who had been led by Miroku, getting into her place on the left; followed by Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, each with an escort of her own. Koga's niece was the flower girl, and his cousin the ring bearer. His two friends, Ginta and Hakaku were both best men since he couldn't choose between them.

And then it was her turn. She closed her eyes momentarily and then let Sota lead her down the aisle, grateful for her brother's guidance since, as everyone stood up and she caught Inuyasha's gaze, she felt like she couldn't walk on her own ever again. He was standing in the front row of the bride's side, his face a mask that she could not look through. Beside him was Miroku, who was grinning at her, but at the same time nodded covertly at Sango who nodded back at him; a reminder of an earlier agreement. Kagome's mother, dabbing her eyes with Kleenex, and her grandfather were last in the row, watching as she slowly made her way down.

But Kagome noticed none of this as her eyes were trained solely and fully on Inuyasha's, her heart beating the more loudly with every step she took. The tears were flowing down her face silently. She loved him and he loved her back.

But she was marrying Koga.

Koga…

She turned her gaze slightly, very slightly, at her soon to be husband waiting for her at the front. He was watching her closely, smiling and looking very handsome in his black tux. She glanced away and involuntarily her gaze went back to Inuyasha, who's eyes had never once left hers.

Koga tried not to frown, knew he'd give something away if he frowned, but he couldn't help it. One glance. One single measly glance and barely no eye contact was what she'd given him. He shook that away and focused on her again. She looked beautiful, there was no denying it, like a fallen angel without her wings, and he loved her deeply. But he knew, he had been realizing it for awhile now, that she didn't love him back. At least not in the way he wished. And as he watched her, watched her gaze and her silent crying, all of it justified what he had been beginning to understand, but at the same time wished was untrue. He could see how her gaze was transfixed on _him_, her best friend, her _true_ love. Inuyasha. Koga really wanted to hate her for it, hate her for deceiving him and using him, but he couldn't. He loved her too much to do that. But she loved Inuyasha. He knew that; had probably known it all along, but now was the first time he'd ever admitted it. She had never been his to begin with. But did that change his mind about marrying her? Of course it didn't. He still wanted to marry her.

Looking at Kagome, he saw her tear streaked face, eyes glued to her love. Turning to the bastard, he saw the anguish and pain behind his eyes and Koga reciprocated the feeling. He pulled away from his thoughts however as he heard Sota's concerned voice say, "Sis? Sis, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Turning quickly to face Kagome, he saw that she'd stopped in the middle of the aisle, eyes full of tears, not able to go on.

"Sis? Kagome, come on, what's wrong?" Sota asked again, shaking her arm slightly but her gaze never fell from Inuyasha's, who now looked worried as well.

Koga turned to Inuyasha, then back to Kagome. With a few big strides, he was at her side and grabbed her forearm. The crowd went into a hushed silence. Inuyasha jolted out of his trance as Kagome turned to Koga looking horrified.

Koga pulled her down the aisle but stopped suddenly in the front, letting go of Kagome's hand. She twirled slightly, finding her balance and turned to him.

"K-Koga?" she breathed.

He looked at her, saw surprised, frightened, and guilty expressions etched across her face. He gave a slight smile, something Kagome wasn't expecting, and said calmly, "Kagome, I've always wanted to see that look of love in your eyes, the kind of love it have in mine whenever I look at you. And today, I've seen it, for the first time I've seen it…But it's not for me."

A hushed gasp went through the crowd and Kagome felt her heart begin to pound uncontrollably as more tears lined her eyes. Inuyasha watched the two as hope being to rise in his chest. He turned his eyes to Kagome, and remembered how she had been staring at him a moment before, and his brain clicked together, fitting Koga's words with Kagome's previous gaze. S-She loved _him_?

Koga walked over and took her hand again, leading her to Inuyasha's side. He gently pushed Kagome into Inuyasha's arms, who immediately took her into is grasp.

Koga sighed and said, "You belong in his arms, not mine."

Kagome gave a surprised sob, looking up at Koga with gratitude and friendly love. Giving Inuyasha a slight smile of acknowledgment, she turned to Koga and gave him a hug, crying silently into his shoulder. "Oh, Koga, I'm so sorry."

He hugged her slightly and replied, "It's all right love. I just want you to be happy. If he does that, then who am I to stop it?" He smiled and she returned it.

Then, turning to Inuyasha, the two stared at each other for awhile before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He crushed her to him, wanting to absorb her every being, when he glanced over her shoulder at Koga. The two rivals glared at one another as was tradition, but then again, all traditions were meant, at some point, to be broken. Inuyasha gave Koga a nod of gratitude, and the simple gesture spoke to Koga who understood what the other man meant. He smirked, gave Inuyasha a look that clearly said 'don't you dare hurt her' and then waved slightly before walking out the room, leaving the rest in silence.

That is until someone in the audience shouted, "Scandal!" and the chattering began.

Sota, however, yelled, causing the room to recede into silence once more, "Shut up, all of you! I'll hurt anyone who has something to say!"

"And I'll assist him!" Sango added, raising a fist.

"That's my girl!" Miroku exclaimed, grinning at the woman's display of protection for her friend.

"I'm not your girl!" Sango shot back, but smiled at the letch who continued to grin back at her.

"Guess we didn't have to do anything after all," Miroku said.

"Yeah, who'd have thought Koga'd give her up like that. He's a great guy," Sango said.

"I'm even better," Miroku said with a mischievous air in his voice.

"Oh really?" Sango said as they passed by the new couple who were staring avidly at one another. She turned to the two and said with a sly grin worthy of Miroku, "God, go on and make out already. You know you want to!"

"Sango!" Kagome hissed, blushing beet red, but her friend just laughed and led Miroku out the doors, following the rest of the guests. As they left, Kagome's mother smiled at the two of them, her grandfather looked confused, and Sota grinned, giving his sister a hug.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "Your friend's turning into a female Miroku."

"Don't tell her that, she'd kill you," Kagome said with a laugh.

Her laughter caused his heart to soar and he looked at her with passion and a bit of mischievousness. "Want to take up on her offer, though?" he asked grinning slyly.

Kagome blushed again and wrapped her arms around her neck once again, leaning her face close as he did the same. "Sure, why not?"

Inuyasha smiled and whispered softly, "I love you Kagome."

"Oh, I love you too, Inuyasha," she breathed before he captured her lips in his as a promise for a new beginning.

THE END


End file.
